Me, Myself and I
by Pricat
Summary: Perry gets hit by the splitter and his personality is split in two but Doofy has to help them while fixing the splitter
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**This was an idea that's been in my head since watching the episode Split Personality on Youtube and hope people like.**

**Perry gets hit by the molecular splitter and splits him in two but one side of him is sweet, gentle and insecure while the other side is a bully with a lot of energy but Doofy has to help them.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville as in DEI, Doof had been working on something all night but was a molecular splitter but he sighed entering the kitchen as he was making breakfast but was making pancakes for him and Doofy but he hoped he was feeling okay.

He then heard Doof wake up but he carried Doof's breakfast into the lab but suddenly his webbed foot touched a wire as Doof looked worried knowing something had just been activated as it was the splitter as it was about to hit Doof but he pushed him out of the way as the beam hit the turquise furred male but Doof then saw it was off.

He then heard crying as he gasped.

"P-Perry?" he asked him.

Two turquise furred males nodded at him.

The one that had been crying seemed gentle and sweet.

But the other one had messy turquise fur and energy.

Hw then punched the gentler Perry in the arm.

"Hey you!

Don't hit him!" he said.

"Make me Doofus!" he said laughing.

Doof then pushed a button as the wilder version of Perry was in a cage but trying to use judo moves to escape but couldn't get out making Doof relieved.

"Whew that was close.

I think my splitter hit you Perry.

It's strange seeing you like this.

But your wild side trashed the splitter.

I need to fix it.

Then I can put you back together." he told him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry he ruined your machine." Perry said.

"It's okay Doofy." he answered.

Doof smiled at this.

But he saw Perry's wild side throw something.

He ducked it.

"It's okay.

He's still in time out." he assured him.

Perry smiled but saw his wild side give him a dirty look.

But Doof gave him a glare back.

"Do anything to hurt your gentler side and I will make you wish you hadn't." he said.

He saw his frenemy's wild side gulp a little.

Perry was in awe at that.

"Wow you're being brave.

For me." he told him.

"We're frenemies, remember?" he said.

But he sighed as he needed to make lunch...


	2. Pushing His Buttons

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**Th idea for this was in my head for a while after watching the ep Split Personality on Youtube.**

**Anyhoo Doofy's trying to manage things but Perry's wild side is having a lot of fun with him.**

* * *

Doof was sighing as he was in the kitchen making lunch but had no idea how to do this especially since Perry'a wild side was trouble but he knew that was part of his frenemy but he hoped he could fix the splitter or he might never have his frenemy back together but shook his head for even thinking that as he then needed to check up on them but smiled entering the living room.

The gentler Perry was asleep but the wild side was watching TV and watching wrestling but jumping on the couch making Doof nervous but he was stunned knowing Perry had that much energy but smiled imagining Monogram trying to raise him as a child but he remembered that Monogram had been through this and came out unscathed but was afraid of asking for advice.

He knew that Monogram ared deeply about Perry and would be furious if he found out what the splitter had done but right now he would wait until later but went back into the kitchen but he returned later with lunch but watched as Perry's wilder side was drinking soda but Doof knew that was a bad idea as he took the can from him.

"I don't think soda and you mix." he said.

Perry's wilder side wasn't happy about this as he bit Doof in the hand making him curse in German making Perry's wild side laugh.

Doof then went to take care of it but was stunned that Perry had done that because he'd never bitten him before in his life but part of him wanted to pummel him but knew right now it wasn't his fault.

He then saw Perry's wild side asleep later making Doof relieved but saw he was sucking his paw which made him smile as even though this side of Perry had been pushing his buttons all day, he looked cute right now but was worried hearing him sleep talk.

"Please don't hurt me.

I'll be good, I swear!" he said.

That made Doof worry as he needed to ask Perry's gentler side.

"Monogram used to spank us when we were littler.

When we got in trouble, he'd spank us.

I guess my wild side is still scared.

Maybe that's why we both like you so much." he said.

Doof was shocked hearing Monogram used to spank his little frenemy but felt bad seeing Perry's wild side sniffling in sleep but Doof then stroked him gently as he was whispering gentle things.

He knew tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

But in the seedy part of Danville, a foe of Doofy's was watching him deal with both sides of his frenemy and laughed knowing she could use this to crush Doof's spirit and take over the Tri-State Area knowing how attached he was to Perry but she knew things would go okay.

She needed to plan as she saw her pet platypus Roxy listening to punk music on her I-Pod but wondered what her owner wanted but gasped hearing she wanted to crush Doof's spirit but was worried knowing Perry was her crush but she was stunned seeing he'd been split in two but smiled knowing only Perry could make being split in two fun.

She needed to go see them but knew Doof didn't know about her.

But she'd go when Kari was too busy in her plans.

Her jet black fur bristled as she knew she'd get to be with Perry soon.

She was listening to Paramore...


	3. Helping With His Energy

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope I Luv Perry likes.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he smiled as Perry's wilder side was asleep in his arms but right now didn't feel the urge to hurt him but he saw Perry's gentler side approach rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes knowing Doof had been helping his wilder side feel safe.

"I guess he just needs somebody.

We both do." he said.

Doof smiled hearing that knowing that they needed him

He then went to make breakfast but Perry's wilder self woke up later smelling eggs but smiled as mischief was in his eyes as he jumped off the couch but headed to the kitchen.

He esd jumping up and down but Doof smiled.

In a way he was cute.

"I see somebody's in a good mood." he said.

He was helping him make pancakes.

But he seemed not crazy.

Doof then realised that getting him focused on something helped him in the energy department but realised he just needed help tiring himself out but he had an idea of building him a play ground so he could work off his extra energy.

He then had an idea seeing him look at the Wil and had an idea knowing he could work off energy playing video games but he then let him play as he was playing Wil Sports.

"That should keep him busy.

While I work on the splitter." .

He then went into his lab as Roxy entered.

She smiled seeing him playing Rock Band.

He smiled seeing her there.

"Hey babe.

Whatcha you doing?" he said.

"I came to see ya.

Kari is in her lab again." she said.

Perry rolled his eyes.

But he heard footsteps as he saw Doof enter.

He was stunned seeing Roxy here.

"What're you doing here?

Did Kari send you here?" he demanded.

"No, No she didn't.

I came here to see Perry." she answered.

He was relieved hearing this.

He then left them alone.

* * *

Doof was in the kitchen making dinner but Perry's gentler side was helping him cook wearing a chef's hat and an apron but was worried seeing that he was quiet but knew it was because of his wild side but Doof sighed as he was listening to him tell him that his wild side did have a soft spot but never let anybody know as they would bug him about it.

They were making lasagna but would add salad but Doof then smiled as he entered the living room but found Perry's wild side asleep on the couch but smiled knowing that his plan had worked but placed a blanket over him as he was cute but he was sucking his paw but wasn't scared but was sleep talking about him and about his gentler side but what he was saying was cute.

He then saw Perry's gentler side enter but he smiled seeing his wild side deep asleep but it was cute as he knew that his wild side had a lack of sleep issue but he decided not to wake him up as he could eat later but Doof then went back into the kitchen.


	4. We Will Meet Again

**A/N**

**Here's more and glad people are enjoying this.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and Toon 92 for reviewing.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he and both Perry's gentler and wilder sides were sitting at the table eating dinner but Perry's wild side was eating face first while Perry's gentler side was eating using cutlery.

He shook his head as he knew that they were different but one and the same but he saw Perry's gentler side look grossed out at his wild side eating.

"Here take this." he said handing him a towel.

Perry's wild side wiped his bill but was annoyed at his gentler side as he was about to lunge at him but Doof held him back.

"Let me at him!" he said.

"I know you're mad.

But hitting him won't help.

Calm down." he said.

Perry's gentler side was nervous at this but saw his wild side calm down as Doof's arms were around him but he and Perry's gentler side were in awe at this as he'd calmed down.

"Good boy." he said.

He smiled in reply as Doof let him go.

They were in awe.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Vanessa was stunned as she showed up on Friday afternoon at her Dad's place seeing two Perry's but Doof smiled seeing her confusion as he saw Perry's wild side stare at her.

"She's hot Doofy." he said.

Doof was a little off guard.

"Hey!

Watch it buddy.

That's my daughter." he said.

Vanessa smiled at that.

"What's going on?

Why're there two of Perry?" she asked.

Doof sighed explaining.

She was in awe hearing this.

"Wow... Dad.

Perry got split in two." she said.

Doof smiled as this was odd.

Perry's gentler self was very quiet.

She understood.

She then headed to her room.

She hoped Perry would be okay.

It was odd seeing him like this.

But she liked it.

* * *

Roxy growled as she was in the cage again because she'd snuck out to see Perry but Kari didn't approve of her dating the secret agent knowing he was supposed to put a stop to people like her but the jet black furred platypus female slumped sadly knowing Kari wouldn't let her out until morning.

She hoped Perry was okay...


	5. Going To Save Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and know people are enjoying.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and yes you can draw stuff from this if you want plus I like Vanessa/Perry just as much as you do but Doofy would be furious if he found his baby girl dating his frenemy plus I love Doof/Perry.**

**I might write a story about Roxy when I finish this one.**

* * *

Vanessa was stunned waking up in the middle of the night finding a certain messy turquise furred male lying on her bed curled up but she smiled knowing he wanted to sleep here but saw him sucking his paw which was cute but she knew her Dad would freak finding him in here but sighed as Perry's wild side woke up.

"What're you doing?" she asked him.

"I kind of sleepwalk.

Don't tell Doofy, okay?

He'd freak.

I already have a girlfriend." he told her.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at this.

"Uh-huh..." she said.

"Her name's Roxy." he answered.

Vanessa then understood as she'd seen Roxy around but knew she belonged to Kari who her Dad didn't like.

"You realise my Dad hates Kari.

There's no way he'd let you be together." she said.

"I don't care." he said.

She smiled at his tude.

He then curled up on the bed in her arms.

He purred a little but she hoped her Dad wouldn't freak.

But she then fell back into sleep.

Doof had been watching and was stunned that Perry's wild side would let anybody beside him hold him like that but it meant he wasn't all that bad.

He would talk to him in the morning...

* * *

But later that morning Vanessa along with Wild Perry were wondering where Doof and Gentle Perry were but saw an note attached to the Doof plushie but Vanessa was stunned reading this.

"We need to get him back." she said.

"Yeah let's bring the pain!" Wild Perry said.

They then left using Doof's scooter.

They would make Kari pay...


	6. Fixing The Splitter

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof was nervous as he and Gentle Perry were in a cage but somebody was watching them with sadness in their eyes as it was Roxy but she smiled seeing the jet black furred platypus female release them.

"Why did you do that?

You're Kari's pet.

Shouldn't you obey her?" Doof asked her.

"My allegiance is to Perry." she answered.

Gentle Perry was in awe.

But they then heard somebody burst through the door as it was Wild Perry along with Vanessa as Kari was annoyed.

"Did you alert them here?" she asked Doof.

"No, No he didn't.

We came here alone." Wild Perry answered.

Doof smiled seeing Wild Perry take on Kari.

But he was nervous seeing Vanessa locked up.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"Surrender and I'll let them go." Kari said.

Wild Perry was nervous but smiled.

He knew Kari was a loser.

He then saw Roxy wink.

She released Doof, Gentle Perry snd Vanessa.

Kari was mad at her.

"You betrayed me Roxy!" she yelled.

Roxy then left along with them.

Kari's lair then blew up.

Wild Perry laughed as they headed back to DEI.

Kari wasn't happy her lair had been destroyed...

"Curse you Perry and Doof!" she yelled.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as they were having lunch back in DEI but both Perry's were smiling for once and high fiving but her Dad was in the lab working on the splitter but knew she'd miss Perry like this but knew they had to put him back together but knew that things would be okay.

"You're scared about us being put back together, right?

You like being here." Gentle Perry told his wild side.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

"Maybe my Dad hasn't fixed it yet.

You know how he is." she told him.

They nodded in reply.

They hoped she was right.

They were then playing the Wil.

But Doof watched from the doorway.

He was going to miss Perry like this.

He would maybe wait until tomorrow.

But he knew this couldn't wait.

He wiped tears away.

"Doofy you okay?" he heard somebody ask.

He saw Gentle Perry by him.

"H-Hey guys.

I was just sad.

I think I fixed the splitter.

Ready to be tiogether?" he said.

Gentle Perry nodded.

But Wild Perry was gone.

Vanessa was scared at this.

"He must've ran off.

We need to find him." she said.

Doof agreed in reply.

He hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Wild Perry had found himself in Phineas and Ferb's yard but smiled knowing that they didn't know that Perry had been split in two but smiled at his owners as they were building some crazy machine but didn't care as he thought it was cool but knew Gentle Perry wouldn't think so but he knew this was one place Doof would never go because it would ruin things for them but he was lying under that tree the boys sat under but sighed yawning as he was tired from kicking Kari's butt.

He then sighed seeing Doof enter the backyard after the boys and their friends had went inside for pie but climbed into the treehouse but knew Doof wouldn't dare climb up here.

"Aw come on Perry!

You and your gentle side need to be together." he said.

Doof was hit by pie but sighed as he climbed up there.

But Wild Perry was stunned at this as he scooped him up but wasn't letting him go no matter how much he was struggling and trying to bite him but smiled seeing Vanessa as Wild Perry relaxed.

"Come on Perry.

I promise you it won't be painful." he said.

Wild Perry sighed as they got on his scooter.

Doof sighed as they left.


	7. Not So Bad After All

**A/N**

**Here's more and know people are enjoying it.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 but somehow the splitter broke but let's not point paws or fingers.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and yeah he wouldn't go down without a fight abnd thankfully Vanessa got him to come with them.**

**I'm glad you've got DA.**

**But Wild Perry is still pushing Doofy's buttons and reading BrookeDoofensmirtz's story made me wanna update as she's using a similiar idea but her Wild Perry is different.**

* * *

Wild Perry was in Doof's lab worjing on a motorcycle as there was drag racing going on but he hadn't told Doof or his gentler side because they'd freak but knew Vanessa and Roxy would dig him for this as he was done but knew Doof wouldn't care as the splitter had somehow broken and it would take a while for Doof to fix it making Wild Perry happy as Gentle Perry wondered what was going on hearing a throttle rev as Wild Perry gor on the bike.

He left using the rocket boosters he'd invented but he was loving it as Vanessa was in awe knowing her Dad would be scared knowing he was intending to drag race on it as she went to get her Dad but found him in the kitchen but was scared hearing what the wild side of his frenemy was doing.

"We need to stop him!

He could get hurt!|" he said.

Vanessa agreed as they left.

Doof was worrying and hoping Wild Pery was okay.

Gentle Perry was hoping so too but saw a Harley Davidson bike but saw Wild Perry lying beside it but grit his teeth in pain as Doof stopped the scooter but ran over to him.

"Thank Gimmelstump you're okay!

What were you thinking?

That kind of racing isn't good.

You could've died.

I would hate for that to happen.

As well as your gentler side.

We care about you." he said.

Wild Perry's eyes widened.

"Y-You care about me?" he asked.

"Of course we do.

You may push my buttons.

But you're family." he said.

Vanessa then picked him up gently.

"Let's go home." she said.

* * *

Wild Perry growled in pain as Doof was examining him in the lab after his little reckless stunt but he frowned as he knew his leg and foot were broken and had to stay off it for a few weeks making Wild Perry sigh but understood as he let Doof carry him into the living room but Gentle Perry was lying on the floor colouring while watching TV.

He saw his wilder side sitting on the couch with his leg propped up but in a cast but he wondered what was wrong but knew he wouldn't tell him as he was always so tough but would ask Vanessa as she would know but saw Vanessa helping her Dad make lunch but smiled seeing Gentle Perry there.

"Umm... Vanessa?

What's wrong with my wilder side?

What's wrong with his leg?" he asked.

"He broke his leg and foot drag racing.

But he'll be okay.

He needs to stay off it." Doof said.

Vanessa knew that Perry's gentler side was having trouble getting along with his wilder side but needed to talk to him about that as she bent down to his level.

"I think that his tude is a front.

It's just how he deals with his feelings.

He just doesn't know how to talk about them." she said.

But they then heard soft crying from the living room.

They then found Wild Perry asleep and crying.

Vanessa wondered what was wrong.

But she heard him mention poachers.

* * *

Doof was in awe hearing Vanessa tell him what Wild Perry had been saying in his sleep but figured it out.

"Poachers use platypi as pets to sell to rich people.

It must've happened to his family before Monobrow found him.

He must be dreaming about it but we need to talk to him alone." he said.

Vanessa agreed as they would wait until he woke up.

They they heard Wild Perry stir as they entered but he wondered what was going on as Vanessa was sitting beside him on the couch while Doof was sitting on the floor.

He was staring at Wild Perry's cast knowing Gentle Perry had been drawing on it.

"Is something bugging you?

We heard you crying in your sleep." Vanessa said.

Wild Perry wasn't showing eye contact.

Doof knew it was bugging him.

"It's not weakness to cry.

Or show your feelings." he said.

Wild Perry nodded.

He hoped that Doof would understand.#

He then told him.

Doof was feeling sorry for him.

He then hugged him.

"Awwwww...

You're not so bad after all." he said.


	8. Day At The Beach

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 and Wild Perry made that motorcycle as he's an all rounder.**

**Today I had an idea about them at the beach.**

**i hope you like.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the drag racing incident but Doof was up earlier than normal as he was preparing a picnic as they were going to the beach but he knew that Wild Perry would like it knowing he and his gentler side needed to be put back together soon but wouldn't think about it until later.

He'd been fixing the splitter but was intending on taking his time as he liked seeing Perry like this but heard footsteps as somebody rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes as it was Wild Perry but had woken up.

"Morning Wild Perry." he said.

"Morning Doofy.

We going on a trip?" he asked.

Doof smiled at that.

"Yes, Yes we are.

We're going to the beach." he said.

A smile crossed Wild Perry's bill at this but stunned Doof as he'd never seen him smile before.

"You okay?" he asked Doof.

"Yeah I'm fine.

I've never seen you smile before." he said.

Wild Perry blushed hearing that as he didn't normally let his guard down around others but Doof was different.

He was making bagels to keep him going until the others were awake as he would always have some cereal but Doof smiled seeing him put a bagel in the toaster but was getting jam out and peanut butter to put on it as Doof shook his head knowing Wild Perry would be hyper but knew he liked this stuff but he sighed making them coffee.

He then saw Vanessa enter wearing black pyjamas with skulls over them.

But Wild Perry thought she was cute.

"Thanks Wild Perry.

You know we're going out, right?" she said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I hope it goes okay." he said.

She smiled as her Dad left the room.

Wild Perry was waiting for his bagel.

"I wanna bring Roxy with me.

She'd love it.

Kari treats her meanly." he told her.

"That's a great idea Wild Perry." she said.

He smiled as the toaster pinged.

"Yeah it's bagel time!" he said.

Vanessa laughed at him.

She thought he was cute.

She then made herself coffee.

She then saw him eating.

He seemed peaceful.

But she was quiet.

She knew Gentle Perry was asleep.

She then made herself some cereal.

Wild Perry then made himself some cereal.

It would keep him going for a while.

He then saw Roxy enter.

She smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey babe.

Wanna come with us?

We're gioing to the beach." he told her.

She nodded in reply.

She hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Wild Perry watching TV and eating cereal but seemed relaxed as he saw Gentle Perry enter the kitchen yawning as he'd just woken up but he was stunned seeing his wilder side so calm but entered carrying a bowl of cereal but his wilder side was watching extreme sports but he liked watching surfing as he was going to do it at the beach but had his own surfboard but was eating cereal without milk but scooping it in his paws.

Doof was relieved seeing they weren't fighting but knew that Wild Perry was a little calmer but still his rebellious self but was channeling his anger through positive things like playing the Wil.

He then went to get ready for the day but grabbed sunscreen knowing it could stop sunburn but knew that Wild Perry wasn't going to do this but didn't care but knew Gentle Perry would put some on.

He then put on a Hawalian shirt and shorts but put sunglasses on.

He smiled as he looked cool.

* * *

Wild Perry was having fun as he was surfing as he loved it along with Vanessa and Roxy but saw Gentle Perry playing on the beach with sand and making sandcastles with Doof's help but was having fun but he hoped his wilder side was having fun but saw he was getting a sunburn but knew that he didn't care knowing that he was getting burnt.

Roxy was nervous as she knew that Wild Perry was burning but couldn't stop him.

She hoped that he would be okay...


	9. Brain Drain

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 and like your idea.**

**Maybe I'll use it.**

**BrookeDoofensmirtz I can update in a day because I have a wild imagination and ideas are in my head all the time like one about Perry befriending you.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he heard moaning from the living room as it was Wild Perry but wasn't sleeping so good because he'd gotten badly burnt but was lying on the couch playing a driving game on his spy watch but knew that he was still full of beans but tiring out.

He then saw Roxy enter with a bottle of aloe vera as she was going to put it on him as his turquise furred body was red but she felt bad.

"Here.

This should help your burn." she told him.

Wild Perry smiled blushing.

It was nice feeling her paws on him rubbing that stuff in.

It was worth the pain.

Roxy blushed but was enjoying this.

She knew Kari would be mad.

She'd probably hit her or lock her up again.

Wild Perry wonderedwhat was wrong.

"It's nothing." she said.

He sighed drinking soda.

* * *

Later that day Doof was getting ready to spring clean as Wild Perry groaned knowing cleaning was boring but Vanessa smiled knowing her Dad would think of something to make him want to clean with them.

But he found the controller helmet that he'd used once on Perry to make him do evil things as Vanessa smirked evilly as he placed it on Wild Perry's head.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Doof smiled evilly as he activated it.

Gentle Perry smiled seeing his wilder self clean.

But he was nervous about what he'd do.

Once the helmet was off him.

Doof smiled as they were done in a few hours.

Wild Perry then smiled evilly as he had something behind his back.

It was the helmet.

Vanessa was nervous as Wild Perry activated it.

He made him slap himself.

Vanessa couldn't help laughing.

Wild Perry smiled seeing DJ decks.

"I wonder if you still know that song.

You know?

That platypus controlling me song?" he said.

Doof blushed knowing he knew it.

Vanessa was in awe at this.

She'd never seen him like this.

She then took it off him.

"You think you're funny huh?" he said.

Wild Perry nodded gritting his teeth.

He then say down on the couch.

Roxy knew he was still burnt.

She then joined him.

But he was tired.

She sighed knowing Kari was out there.

Doof smiled seeing him asleep.

He placed a blanket over him.

* * *

Later, Wild Perry was shaken awake by Vanessa but smelt something good as he knew dinner was ready but he let her pick him up but purred a little but Doof smiled but was annoyed Perry's wilder side was hitting on his daughter but knew Roxy would be upset but knew he and Vanessa were just friends but Roxy was quiet but understood as she thought Vanessa was dating her boy but Dof saw her leave the table but went after her.

He then told her that Wild Perry was just friends with Vanessa and that Wild Perry truly cared about her but she smiled going back in there but she kissed Wild Perry making him smile.


	10. Keeping An Eye On Wild Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more craziness.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 and love your reviews and I cracked up reading your latest one.**

**That's so sweet you drew pics of the story.**

**I can't wait to see them on DA.**

**Wild Perry's gonna let some A-Primes loose in the O.W.C.A.**

**It was based off your suggestion.**

**I could see Monobrow going nuts over Wild Perry's antics.**

* * *

Wild Perry was sneaking out of DEI the next night as he had heard Doof ranting about Monogram but remembered he worked for Monobrow but had an evil idea as he had a box of aqua primates and a vial of growth elixir and would sneak into the O.W.C.A and let them grow and run free as he then saw Gentle Perry.

"_Dang it!_

_He'll ruin the fun."_ he thought.

"Whatcha you doing?" he asked.

"Going to see Roxy." he lied.

Gentle Perry relaxed as he was watching TV but he didn't know what his wilder side was up to.

He hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

But in the lab, Doof was looking at a blood sample he'd taken from Gentle Perry and was nervous knowing that Perry's immune system was weak now because he was split in two but knew it could get stronger when he put them back together.

He hoped Wild Perry wouldn't mind...

* * *

Wild Perry smiled as he snuck into the O.W.C.A using his gadgets but he then let the aqua primates loose after he'd put growth elixir on them but chuckled seeing them running loose through the agency but he saw Carl enter but the intern was stunned seeing the turquise furred male had done this.

"Agent P are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

He then left before Monogram entered.

He hoped Doofy would love what he'd done.

He then headed back to DEI.

* * *

Doof woke up the next morning seeing there was a videophone call and it was from Francis Monogram but Doof wondered what he wanted but was stunned seeing him wrangling a few human sized aqua primates but couldn't help laughing.

"_It's no laughing matter Doof._

_Carl told me Agent P did this._

_You must've turned him evil."_ he said.

Wild Perry yawned entering sluggishly.

"Hey what's going on?

Why's Monobrow on the big screen?" he asked.

"_Agent P!"_ Monogram said.

Doof then hung up.

"You put A-Primes in the agency?

That's evil genius!" he said laughing.

Wild Perry smiled weakly.

For some reason, he had a splitting headache.

Doof was stunned seeing him curl up on the sofa.

Normally he was full of enrtgy.

Or jumping on the couch.

He needed to feel his head.

He then placed a hand gently on his head.

A frown crossed his face.

"_He's beginning to have a fever._

_I should keep an eye on him."_ he thought.

He then let him sleep.

Vanessa was stunned seeing this.

She hoped he was okay.

Doof hoped so to.

He needed to check on Gentle Perry.


	11. Taking Care Of Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Toon 92 likes.**

**Wild Perry isn't feeling so good.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Gentle Perry wondered what was wrong with Vanessa and Doof as he was being checked on in Doof's lab but Doof were nervous but hadn't told him that Wild Perry was ill but he hoped that things would be okay but Doof couldn't tell him without him being scared.

"He seems okay Dad for now.

We should give him a shot." she said.

Gentle Perry was nervous hearing about getting a shot but Doof noticed this as he knew this would worry him.

"I know you're scared.

But I don't want you ill.

It's so you can't be ill." he told him.

Gentle Perry was quiet as Vanessa brought her Dad a butterfly needle as Doof explained the butterfly needle wouldn't hurt so much.

Vanessa was holding his paw as it was going in.

Gentle Perry whimpered as the needle went out.

"Good boy." he said putting a bandage on it.

Gentle Perry then relaxed as he left the lab.

He entered the living room but found his wilder side lying asleep on the couch but was sneezing a lot but it worried him.

He realised that was why he'd been given a shot.

He felt bad as he was by his wilder side but heard him moan.

"You don't sound so good.

Maybe we should tell Doofy." he said.

Wild Perry shook his head weakly.

"No, No we shouldn't." he answered weakly.

Gentle Perry was worried as he nuzzled him.

A weak smile crossed Wild Perry's bill.

"You know I care about you.

We're like brothers." he said.

Wild Perry understood as he knew his gentler side cared about him even though he pushed his buttons along with Doofy's.

He then saw him fall asleep again.

He then went to get some juice.

* * *

Vanessa saw Gentle Perry enter the kitchen but getting juice out of the cupboard but knew it was for Wild Perry but she smiled knowing how kind he was but knew his wilder self was being tough because he didn't want people to think he was weak but she saw Doof worry as he knew Wild Perry wasn't himself but needed to examine him.

He then followed Gentle Perry into the living room but found Wild Perry deep asleep on the couch but was worried as he picked him up gently as he felt his head but was scared.

"Is he okay?" Gentle Perry asked.

"I'm not sure." he answered.

He then carried him into the lab.

He hoped he could help.

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open weakly as he was sneezing and coughing making Doof scared and Wild Perry was scared himself but was shivering and crying but was about to throw up as Doof gave him a bowl as he threw up in it but Doof was nervous.

"Aww poor you.

I need to check you out." he said.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

He let Doof check him out.

A frown crossed his face.

"What's wrong with me?" Wild Perry asked.

"You have swine flu.

But I'll get you medicine.

You need rest and fluids.

I have to give you a vaccine." he said.

Wild Perry shivered hearing that.

"It won't hurt, I promise." he said.

Wild Perry nodded as the needle went in.

He gritted his teeth in pain.

Doof hugged him.

He put a bandage on his arm.

Wild Perry smiled weakly.

He then fell asleep.


	12. Recovering Slowly

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Toon 92 likes.**

**Doofy is taking care of Wild Perry as he has swine flu.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that night, while Vanessa and Gentle Perry were eating dinner, Doof was in the kitchen heating up miso ramen soup for Wild Perry knowing it might help his swine flu but knew he might eat noodles as they resembled worms which was part of the platypi diet.

He then heard the microwave ping as the soup was done but put on oven gloves but smiled entering the living room but saw Wild Perry awake but coughing as he smiled knowing he was being brave.

"Hey how're ya feeling?" he asked him.

"Still sick." he said.

Doof smiled as he stroked his messy turquise fur but felt he was burning up which made him scared.

"Wow you're burning up." he said.

Wild Perry blushed as he saw the bowl of soup knowing Doof had made him soup to help him feel better.

"Eat, okay?

It might help." he said.

Wild Perry nodded weakly.

He then began eating but was feeling light headed.

"It's okay.

I got ya some medicine." he said.

The messy turquise furred male was feeling weak.

Doof then wrapped a blanket around him.

He was scared.

|"It's okay.

I'll help you." he said.

Wild Perry smiled as he was sleepy.

Doof saw him asleep in his arms.

It was cute as Vanessa entered.

She knew that Wild Perry needed help.

She then brought in medicine.

It was the stuff for swine flu.

He then gave some to Wild Perry.

He hoped that it would help.

He knew that he was growing on him.

Vanessa agreed with him.

She was humming something.

Doof smiled seeing him relax.

He hoped that things would be okay.

He couldn't let him get worse.

She understood.

Doof sighed as he held Wild Perry.

He hoped he'd get better.

* * *

Gentle Perry was smiling walking into the living room the next morning but found his wilder side asleep on the couch but climbed onto the couch knowing he was still ill but nuzzled him as his hazel eyes opened.

"H-Hey...

How're you?

We were worried about you." he asked him.

Wild Perry smiled weakly knowing this as he knew they cared about him.

He then felt a little better.

Gentle Perry smiled at this.

He knew he still needed to rest.

He then went to make breakfast.

* * *

Doof woke up feeling nervous as he was worried about Wild Perry but smiled seeing him asleep with a blanket wrapped around him but was holding a plush of him in his arms as Doof blushed as it was cute.

But he would try to get him to eat later but went to make breakfast for himself as he saw Gentle Perry eating cereal but saw him smile but Gentle Perry smiled seeing his wilder side asleep with a Doofy plushie in his arms.

"Aww that's cute!" he said.

Doof agreed with him.

He knew that his wilder side had a soft spot.

But never showed it to anybody.

Doof then went to get breakfast.

He hoped he'd feel better.

* * *

Doof sighed as he needed to go to the mall but couldn't leave both Wild and Gentle Perry alone but knew Vanessa could help him by looking after them but would wait until she woke up to ask her.

He then was drinking coffee but saw Vanessa enter.

She was rubbing sleep from her eyes but wondered what her Dad wanted.

"I need you to look after both Gentle and Wild Perry for me.

While I go to the mall." he said.

"Sure Dad.

It'll be easy." she answered.

"Thanks baby girl." he told her.

She smiled making herself breakfast.

Gentle Perry then took his breakfast into the living room.

He was sitting on the sofa beside his wild side.

"Maybe you should stay away from me.

I don't want you to get ill." he told him.

Gentle Perry smiled at his concern.

Wild Perry coughed a lot.

He was nervous seeing him like this.

"Vanessa's watching us.

While Doofy's out." he said.

Wild Perry smiled weakly yawning.

He let him sleep.

But he decided to colour.

* * *

Vanessa smiled watching Gentle Perry drawing at the kitchen table but knew he was drawing something for his wild self to cheer him up but she smiled knowing how sweet he was about things like this.

"Aww it's good.

He'll like it." she said.

"Thanks Vanessa.

He's still ill." he said.

"I know.

But he'll get better soon.

Doof is helping him." she told him.

Gentle Perry nodded hoping his wilder side would get better.

He missed his wild energy and antics.

Vanessa smiled knowing this was true.

She hoped he'd get better.


	13. Feeling Bad

**A/N**

**More craziness ensues as Wild Perry got better and back to mischief and heck raising as I know Toon 92 likes him that way.**

**Thanks for his review and I didn't mean to upset ya but I know swine flu can kill as I've heard news reports but no way would I want Perry to die.**

**I like him too much to do that.**

**But everything's okay now.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Wild Perry had gotten over his swine flu but was back to his usual energy filled self as he was jumping on his bed as Doof was watching from the dooraway but secretly smiled remembering a few days ago, he had been sluggish and not himself but happy seeing him this way even if it meant pushing his buttons a little.

He then left before Wild Perry noticed but went to make breakfast but saw Gentle Perry in the living room playing with Lego ad Lincoln Logs but smiled as it was cute.

He knew that this was too cute.

He was trying hard not to fire up the splitter and put them back together.

But he heard crying seeing Wild Perry had knocked over what his gentler side had been working on making Doof's blood boil a little but needed to put him in time out by using the cage.

Wild Perry put up a little bit of a fight but knew he had to go in there.

Whether he liked it or not.

"Come on.

Let's get some breakfast." Doof told Gentle Perry.

He nodded tidying up.

He then followed Doof into the kitchen.

* * *

Gentle Perry was quiet as he was eating breakfast along with Doof as they were expecting Wild Perry to bust himself out of the cage and have fun but didn't.

"Stay here.

In case it's a trick.

You know what he's like." he said.

Gentle Perry nodded hoping Doof would be okay.

* * *

Doof was stunned entering the living room finding it wasn't trashed and that Wild Perry was still in the cage which had never happened before but wondered if something was wrong with him.

He was stunned seeing tears in his hazel eyes.

"I-I have this weird feeling in me and won't go away." he said sniffling.

"It's called guilt.

It happens when we do bad things.

Like wreck certain things.

When Gentle Perry was building them.

Why do you pick on him a little?

It's odd." he commented.

"Because it's funny.

But because I know I can control him.

Ublike Monobrow." he answered.

Doof understood.

He wanted attention.

Just like him.

He then let him out.

He wanted to talk some more.

But let him eat breakfast.

* * *

"You didn't punch or bite Doofy?

Wow... that's not you." Gentle Perry said.

Wild Perry had told him about what he and Doof had been talking about but Doof was in awe seeing he wasn't being mean to Gentle Perry or picking on him but was wearing a labcoat and imitating Doof.

He heard Gentle Perry laugh at his wilder side.

He then had an idea.

But needed to talk to Wild Perry.


	14. Going Camping

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Wild Perry along with Doofy and Gentle Perry are going camping.**

**Chaos is gonna ensue.**

**I like your ideas.**

* * *

Wild Perry was excitedly packing as they were going camping but was looking forward to it but they were supposed to be going in the morning but he couldn't wait that long as he'd packed candy, marshmallows and other stuff into a backpack but was holding something in his arms.

It was the plush of Doof he always slept with as it kept him safe when he slept but was jumping on the couch while listening to pop music but saw Doof come in looking tired.

"Come on Wild Perry!

It's three in the morning.

You need to rest." he said.

Wild Perry shook his head.

"Not tired Doofy." he replied.

He then went into the kitchen making hot chocolate knowing this would make Wild Perry sleep when full of energy as he heard the microwave ping as the hot chocolate was ready as he carried the mug into the living room as Wild Perry was still jumping up and down.

Wild Perry's eyes widened seeing it.

He liked chocolate as he drank up.

"What goes up must come down." Doof thought.

He watched as Wild Perry was getting sleepy as he stopped bouncing but caught him as he held him in his arms taking him to his room but was tucking him in but placed the Doof plush in his arms.

He would bring hot chocolate on their little camping trip.

That way he could get Wild Perry to sleep.

He hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Later that morning, Doof was making pancakes but was stunned seeing Wild Perry wasn't up yet but then heard laughter as the messy turquise furred male entered but was in a good mood knowing they were going camping as Gentle Perry was in the living room colouring but he'd left him alone as he hated time out and knew it would ve tempting to have some fun but realised he could do that when they were in the woods.

He smiled evilly at the ideas in his mind.

Doof knew that hw had his planning look on his face.

"What're you thinking about?

That is making you smile?" he asked.

"Nothing Doofy." Wild Perry answered.

He shook his head but smiled as he was helping.

Recently he and Wild Perry had been having little talks.

They seemed to be working.

Vanessa smiled seeing them together.

She was already dressed and ready to go.

She saw Wild Perry putting whipped cream on his pancakes.

Gentle Perry then joined them but were excited about going camping but nervous hearing from his wilder side there were bears and Bigfoot in the woods.

"Don't worry Gentle Perry.

I'll protect you." Doof reassured him.

Wild Perry was excited about going as he was eating with his paws as usual and being messy as normal but Doof told him to clean up before leaving to get in the car.

Wild Perry then entered the bathroom..

He then grabbed his backpack as it was time to leave.

* * *

Doof was buckling Gentle Perry into a car seat before they set off but was doing the same for Wild Perry but he sighed as he was annoyed but let Doof buckle him in but had his backpack beside him.

Gentle Perry had his backpack beside him too.

Vanessa smiled as she was riding shotgun beside her Dad.

She smiled as the car set off...


	15. Protecting His Gentler Side

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Toon 92 likes.**

**They've arrived at the campsite and you know Wild Perry will be up to something in the woods.**

**I hope you like as this is fun to write.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 again for the review and glad you like they went camping.**

**You keep giving me ideas and encouraging Wild Perry to be naughty.**

**Kind of like Stitch who my sister is nuts about.**

* * *

Doof saw Wild Perry drink root beer and belching in the car as he shook his head while driving as they'd stopped at the nearest truck stop but Vanessa was listening to her MP3 player but he hoped things would be okay but knew this trip would go well.

She knew both Wild and Gentle Perry were excited about camping as they'd never done it before but knew Wild Perry would be up to something out in the woods.

She smiled as she knew Wild Perry was so cute and rebellious but knew he pushed her father's buttons but knew he didn't mean it as he was only having fun.

Doof smiled seeing Gentle and Wild Perry taking an nap but knew they were almost there at the campsite.

He knew that things would go okay.

The woods reminded him of his childhood in Gimmel Stump when those bats attacked him because he had uncovered Dookle berry cake.

"Hey it's okay.

I bet there are no bats in these woods.

I know we're going to have fun." Vanessa said.

Doof nodded knowing she was right.

They then arrived at the campsite as Wild Perry woke up.

A smile crossed his bill.

Doof knew he would try something out here.

"Let's put up the tents." Doof said to them.

Wild and Gentle Perry agreed.

They then made theirs.

Wild Perry smirked

He knew he could have fun later.

He then saw a lake and smiled evilly.

He then climbed onto a tree and jumped into the water.

"Yeah!" he said swimming.

Vanessa was nervous but Doof smiled.

He knew he could work off his energy.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was trying to light a campfire but wasn't having any luck but Wild Perry wanted to try lighting it as Doof was nervous but knew he could light it but Wild Perry was able to light it as he smiled but Doof was in awe but knew he used his agent skills but he was roasting bratwurst as he wasn't into hot dogs but Vanessa sighed smelling food cooking as she was looking at th stars in the night sky but Gentle Perry was looking at them too but thought they looked pretty but Wild Perry was waiting for the food to cook but knew they'd be having smores which he'd heard about but really wanted to try.

Doof sighed as the bratwurst was ready but Wild Perry was curious about this food but was cautiously smelling it.

"Don't worry it's not poisonous.

It's delicious." Vanessa heard Doof say.

The messy turquise furred male then took a bite.

"You're right Doofy.

It's delicious!" he said eating.

Doof smiled seeing this but saw him eat more.

Vanessa and Gentle Perry were eating too.

Doof was relaxing.

But they saw Doof go into his tent for a while.

Wild Perry smiled as he could have some fun.

* * *

Later that night, they were having smores but Wild Perry then took out a flashlight as he was telling a story about Bigfoot making Gentle Perry shake in fear as Vanessa was enjoying it but Gentle Perry was scared to death but Doof hugged him.

"Don't worry.

I think Bigfoot is peaceful.

Besides I'll protect you." he reassured him.

Wild Perry was eating smores and going nuts on the sugar rush as he was planning to put lizards in Doof's tent but would wait until later but heard growling as he went to check it out as it was a bear but wanted to steal their food but Wild Perry couldn't allow it as he started fighting the bear knowing it could hurt those he cared about but wouldn't let them know.

He then saw it run off after using his agent moves but returned to where they were camping but Gentle Perry looked worried at the scratches on his wilder self's body along with the cuts and bruises.

Doof was scared seeing Wild Perry hurt as he got the first aid kit.

"Those look nasty.

What were you doing?" he asked Wild Perry.

"Fighting a bear." he replied.

Doof along with Gentle Perry and Vanessa were stunned hearing this.

"He was going to take our food and hurt you guys.

I couldn't allow that to happen." he answered.

Doof smiled as he got the idione and put it on him.

Wild Perry growled in pain.

"Sorry if I hurt you a little.

But I had to clean your wounds.

I'm proud of you." he said.

Wild Perry went red at Doof's words.

"R-Really?" he asked him.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I am.

You saved us from a bear." he said.

Wild Perry smiled.

It was nearly lights out.

But Wild Perry was still awake.

He was lying by the fire with Doof.

They were stargazing.

Doof noticed that he was quiet.

"Hey you okay?

You've been quiet for a while.

You're not getting tired, are you?" he asked.

Wild Perry shook his head in reply.

"No, No I'm not.

Just thinking.

Why... do you want to put us back together?" he asked.

Doof was thrown off guard.

"I wanted to to keep you guys safe.

After what Kari nearly did.

I was being overprotective.

But I won't do it.

Was it scary?

Fighting that bear?

I would've passed out." he said.

"It was a little.

But I had to.

So you wouldn't get hurt." he answered.

Doof was stunned hearing this.

He knew Wild Perry had a heart.

He knew that they needed to sleep.

He was making cocoa.

He knew it would calm Wild Perry down.

Wild Perry was yawning after drinking.

Doof smiled as he fell asleep.

He thought he was cute sleeping.

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes flutered open later that next morning as Doof was making breakfast and cooking eggs and pancakes but smiled seeing him awake as he was feeling full of beans as normal but knew they'd be doing their own things as Gentle Perry joined them but was relaxed knowing being in the woods had relaxed them plus the fact that Wild Perry would scare off anything that tried to hurt them gave them a sense of security.

"You okay?

After last night?" Gentle Perry asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine dude.

I know you were scared." he said.

Gentle Perry nodded as Vanessa joined them.

She was stunned seeing both Gentle and Wild Perry not fighting or Wild Perry being mean to him but had a feeling that being in the woods was helping them bond but wasn't sure knowing he wouldn't give up making mischief but knew that was part of him but knew he did care about them even though he made mischief.

She then saw her Dad leave after breakfast but saw Gentle Perry go off again.

Wild Perry smiled evilly as he had an idea for scaring his gentle side.

He then went off as Vanessa sighed.

* * *

Gentle Perry was exploring the forest but picking flowers and looking at the animals but was having fun but was worrying about his wilder side knowing fighting a bear was scary and wondered how he could do those things.

He then heard growling as his turquise furred body shivered in fear thinking it was a bear but was scared seeing it was Bigfoot but didn't know it was Wild Perry scaring him but Gentle Perry didn't know as he was running for his life but then was caught by something as it was a snake and a swamp viper.

"Mmmm... lunch!" it said.

"N-No don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

Wild Perry then jumped out of the Bigfoot costume knowing these snakes always picked on platypi or ate them as they were the natioal predator of platypi in the wild.

"Hey put the platypus down!

Nobody bugs him but me!" he yelled.

The snake was stunned hearing such trash talk from a platypus but Wild Perry didn't care as he cared about Gentle Perry and he wouldn't let anybody hurt his gentler side as he did wrestling moves on him.

Gentle Perry was in awe seeing his wild self examine him.

"Did that punk hurt you?" he asked.

Gentle Perry shook his head in reply but was stunned.

"I-I'm fine.

You were brave kicking that snake's butt." he said.

Wild Perry smiled as they heard Doof calling them.

"Let's go." he said.

Gentle Perry agreed.


	16. Forgiving Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Toon 92 likes.**

**I hope you still enjoy.**

**Doofy spanked Wild Perry because he put lizards in his tent but he's feeling guilty for doing it because he's sinking down to Monobrow's level.**

**But he feels bad about doing it.**

**Especially going to find him when he runs off.**

* * *

Doof was stunned as he heard from Gentle Perry about nearly being hurt by a swamp viper but smiled knowing Wild Perry had saved him but the messy turquise furred male was blushing.

He understood knowing that he normally liked messing with his gentler side but knew deep down, he cared about him as he could've let that swamp viper hurt his gentler side but hadn't.

"You guys hungry?

We're making lunch." Vanessa said.

Both platypi nodded in reply as they were hungry but hoped that they'd be okay while here for the next few days.

Vanessa hoped things would be okay but saw her Dad scratching himself as she wondered what was bugging him.

He'd touched poison ivy which was making him itch.

Gentle Perry made a grossed out face at this seeing a rash on Doof but Vanessa then went to get aloe vera.

Wild Perry smirked as he had shaken up the bottle as it went over Doof relieving him but Vanessa was laughing along with Gentler Perry but Doof sighed as he knew he was just helping him.

"Thanks guys.

I feel better." he said.

"You're welcome." Wild Perry said.

He sighed as they were making sandwiches but heard Doof scream as there were lizards in his tent but Gentle Perry and Vanessa had a feeling that Wild Perry had done this.

"Dad it's okay.

They won't hurt you.

I'll get them out of there." she said.

Vanessa then entered her Dad's tent and got the lizards out but Gentle Perry saw her put them on the ground as they left gently but Wild Perry smiled but Doof rolled his eyes knowing he'd done that.

"I'm not surprised he did that." he muttered.

He then did something he regretted.

He spanked Wild Perry on the tail gently so it was a light pat.

But Vanessa was stunned seeing that.

But Gentle Perry saw his wilder side tear up.

He then was quiet.

Doof knew he shouldn't have done that but he knew that you don't put lizards in somebody's tent but felt like he'd sank to Monogram's level.

Wild Perry was quiet eating a peanut butter sandwich.

* * *

Vanessa was worried later as she and Gentle Perry couldn't find Wild Perry anywhere as she needed to get her Dad but he was nervous hearing Wild Perry was nowhere to be found but was scared even though he knew he could take care of himself, he was still scared but knew why as he'd spanked him but was feeling bad for doing that knowing Monogram had done that to him as a child and knew he shouldn't have but hoped he'd forgive him.

"Don't worry Dad we'll find him.

You can make up for what you did." she said.

He nodded in reply as they went to look for him.

* * *

Wild Perry was hiding inside a tree but was trying hard not to cry but couldn't help it as he thought Doof cared about him but wasn't sure but his tail was okay now but his feelings had been hurt by this.

Tears leaked from his hazel eyes as he curled up in a ball but heard Doof talking but knew he was sorry about what he'd done but came out of the hiding spot but Gentle Perry hugged him but Vanessa was stunned seeing him cry but Doof hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Wild Perry!" he said.

He nodded nuzzling him.

Vanessa smiled knowing this was cute.

"Let's get back to the campsite." he said.

They agreed and left.

* * *

They were then playing some football as Wild Perry needed to burn off some energy but was having fun along with Gentler Perry and he was being careful not to hurt him when h got carried away which normally happened when they played sports or games together but Doof was laughing as both platypi tackled him as they were laughing along with Vanessa.

"We should do this more often." Gentle Perry said.

"Yes, Yes we should." Doof said.

They smiled seeing Wild Perry do a victory dance after getting a touchdown.

Doof smiled at this.

He knew that things would be okay.


	17. Returning Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yeah I like your ideas and I do watch Suite Life and Suite Life on Deck sometimes but getting ideas from watching the Goofy Movie but hope you like.**

**That's where the idea for them fishing came from.**

* * *

Doof sighed as they were going fishing but Wild Perry was excited as he wanted to catch a shark and Gentler Perry was nervous but Doof knew there weren't any sharks in these lakes or pirhana as Wild Perry sighed but he wanted to catch loads as he was doing the Perfect Cast but Doof was having a hard time but then Vanessa was scared seeing he'd caught something but it was pulling him off the shore.

"Wow he must've caught a shark!" Wild Perry said.

Vanessa was scared but saw it was a gator but she knew that they could have gator for dinner but saw Gentle Perry jump into the water but she and Wild Perry were nervous and in awe but Wild Perry then jumped in after him helping him kick gator butt but rescuing Doof and bringing him onto shore but Vanessa was relieved seeing his eyes open.

"Dad you okay?

You really scared me!" Vanessa told him.

"I-I'm sorry baby girl.

How did I get back onto shore?" he said.

She pointed at both Gentle and Wild Perry but he was in awe hearing both of them saved his life but saw Gentle Perry shivering and crying.

"Awww... it's okay." he said hugging him.

Wild Perry smiled seeing this as he knew his gentler side had surprised them by trying to rescue him but he wanted to talk to him later when Doof was inside his tent.

* * *

Gentle Perry was doing a crossword puzzle in their tent when Wild Perry entered but he wondered what he wanted but had a feeling that he wanted to talk about the fishing thing as Wild Perry nodded in reply.

"Why did you try to save Doofy?

It was kind of cool.

Unlike you." he said.

"I-I didn't want Doofy to get hurt.

I guess I was trying to be brave like you.

But I screwed up." he said.

"You shouldn't try to impress others.

You should just be yourself.

I'm sure Doofy likes you." he told him.

Tears were in Gentle Perry's eyes at that.

He nodded in reply.

Wild Perry nodded in reply leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Doof was packing up their stuff as they were going home but he and Vanessa along with Gentle and Wild Perry had enjoyed it but he saw both Gentle and Wild Perry asleep in the car after helping him unpack but Vanessa smiled knowing they were cute.

They then got in the car as they left but knew they wouldn't forget their wild vacation but Doof smiled as the car drove off on it's way back to Danville but they would get breakfast at home but had snacks to keep them going as he then saw Gentle Perry wake up rubbing sleep from his eyes as he smiled seeing his wilder side asleep but holding the Doof plush to his chest but he thought it was cute.

Doof then stopped to get some gas but Vanessa was getting some soda but she saw Wild Perry still asleep but knew he was tired as last night he along with Gentle Perry and her had been telling stories around the campfire but hoped he was okay.

She knew that they didn't get along a lot but had on their little vacation but saw Doof get in the car.

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as the car was at DEI but he was feeling a little better but knew Roxy would be wanting to hear about their crazy adventures as they got out of the car but he yawned as he was hungry but Vanessa laughed as they entered the building helping Doof unpack the camping stuff but hoped he was okay.

Doof then started making breakfast but saw Roxy come in as she'd missed Wild Perry but glad he was home as she hugged him.

"Hey babe.

There's so much I wanna tell you.

About our trip." he said.


	18. He Is Loved

**A/N**

**Here's more craziness.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yeah Doofy didn't mean to do it but I like the scorpion idea.**

**Doofy's feeling blue because it's Valentine's Day and doesn't feel loved.**

**But his quirky little family will show him he is loved.**

**I get like Doofy on that day too.**

**Listening to Deep, Deep Trouble by the Simpsons is making me think of Wild Perry and giving me ideas.**

* * *

It was Febuary and Valentine's Day but Wild Perry noticed that Doof wasn't himself as he was making breakfast and making heart shaped bagel waffles using the waffle iron but he didn't know that Doof hated Valentine's Day as it made him depressed but didn't have anybody as he struck out in Love but he sighed drinking coffee but Wild Perry found his gentler side in the living room making Valentines for them but he wondered what was wrong as Vanessa told him why Doof was sad but wanted to change this.

Gentle Perry agreed as he knew everybody deserved to know they were loved even if they weren't in a relationship as Vanessa was agreeing as she had a date with Ferb but had gotten him a Valentine but she wanted to help her Dad feel better.

"I think I should do this Wild Perry.

Don't you have a date with Roxy?" Gentle Perry said.

He nodded as he had made a Valentine card for Roxy but had gotten her a locket but he hoped his gentle side could help Doof feel better.

Vanessa agreed.

* * *

Gentle Perry was in his room working on a special Valentine's card that could cheer Doof up as he thought of him as his father and knew his wilder side thought the same even though he pushed his buttons a lot but knew he too hated Doof being sad.

He was very artistic and was working on something that would show Doof they cared about him but hoped he'd like it.

Wild Perry returned but was in awe seeing the card but Gentle Perry wondered why he was smiling evilly but he'd went to the O.W.C.A and put scorpions in Monogram's office but Gentle Perry was scared knowing Monogram would be furious.

"So what?

He can't hurt us.

We're with Doofy." he said.

Gentle Perry hoped this was true.

But he was too focused on his project.

He asked Wild Perry to check on Doof.

* * *

Wild Perry entered Doof's bedroom using stealth but could hear Doof sniffling in his sleep making him feel bad for him as he saw red rims around his eyes knowing he'd cried himself to sleep but needed comfort but then grabbed his Doof plush knowing Doof needed comfort and his Doof plush gave him that but he lay there on the bed guarding him until Vanessa came back but hoped he'd like what Gentle Perry was doing.

He then saw Gentle Perry enter but stunned finding his wild side there on the bed but he put a paw to his bill.

"Did you finish the card?" he whispered.

Gentle Perry nodded in reply.

"I made a surprise he'll like too." he replied.

Wild Perry was curious but couldn't leave Doof here alone.

* * *

Later Doof awoke from a dream but found Wild Perry's plush of him there but had a feeling he'd tried to make him feel better knowing he was feeling blue but then wondered what they were doing as he needed to give Wild Perry his plush back but he gasped seeing the card and gift basket.

"Y-You guys did this for me?" he asked them.

Both Gentle and Wild Perry nodded.

"Yes, Yes we did.

But it was Gentle Perry's idea.

I just helped." Wild Perry told him.

Doof hugged them knowing they'd made him feel better.

But he laughed seeing Monogram trying to get rid of scorpions but cracked up knowing it had been Wild Perry's handiwork as the wilder side of Perry nodded in reply.


	19. Throwing A Wild Party

**A/N**

**Here's more and Wild Perry is throwing a house party while Doofy's away.**

**I know Toon 92 will enjoy.**

**I know some people will be nervous when Wild Perry accidentally drank some spiked punch but he didn't like it as there was beer in it and it made him sick but that's all besides he's not a total moron.**

* * *

Doof was going out for a while tonight and Vanessa was going out on a date meaning both Gentle and Wild Perry had the house to themselves but an evil smile crossed Wild Perry's bill as his gentle side was nervous.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing.

I'm going shopping." he answered.

He was going to throw a house party but knew Doof wouldn't be happy with him but he'd always wanted to do it.

He then headed to the store to buy supplies.

He then heard his cellphone ring.

It was Doof.

"Hey Doof.

What's up?" he asked.

"_Just checking up on you._

_You haven't been causing mischief?_

_Or fighting?"_ he thought.

"No everything's fine." he replied.

"_Okay then Wild Perry._

_I'll be back on Sunday."_ he said.

Wild Perry smiled hanging up as he was at the checkout.

He was using his credit card to pay.

He knew tonight would be fun.

* * *

Roxy entered DEI seeing Wild Perry there getting ready and plugging in speakers but smiled knowing only he could pull something like this off but was worried knowing Doof would be furious finding out he did this.

"No, No he won't babe.

Doofy ain't back until Sunday." he answered.

Gentle Perry was scared hearing this.

But saw Vanessa here as she was supposed to be keeping an eye on them in case Wild Perry got into mischief but she smiled knowing she sometimes threw parties when her Mom was out of town.

"Don't worry.

It won't get out of hand." she assured him.

Wild Perry was having fun but was drinking lots of punch but unaware somebody had spiked it with beer and Roxy was worried as everybody left after the party was over and she and Vanessa had cleaned up.

"You should lie down.

You look a little greener." Vanessa said.

Wild Perry was feeling queasy as he ran to the bathroom.

He then threw up in the toilet but took a shower.

He then put on feetie pyjamas as his head was killing him.

He then lay on the sofa but was watching TV.

He then fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Doof smiled as he returned earlier Sunday morning as he saw Wild Perry asleep with a blanket over him and his Doof plush in his arms as he was still sleepy himself but laid on the couch but placed Wild Perry in his arms but heard him purr a little in sleep but he smiled as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Vanessa smiled seeing Doof was home and making breakfast but he was curious about why Wild Perry was wearing feetie pyjamas but she explained that Wild Perry had thrown a party but accidentally drank some spiked punch but wasn't feeling too good but Doof felt sorry for him knowing he would be cranky all day because of his hangover but would get him some pain killers to relieve the pain but decided to let him sleep late.

Gentle Perry was playing in the living room with Lego and Lincoln Logs but hoped his wilder side was okay but was being quiet while he slept but hoped he'd be okay as he rntered the kitchen for breakfast but Vanessa knew that he'd ask about what was bugging his wilder side.

"He's feeling sick.

Because he accidentally drank beer when he thought it was punch." Doof said.

"What's beer?" Gentle Perry asked.

"It's not very nice.

But I bet he'll be feeling better.

So we can go to the fair with us." he answered.

Gentle Perry remembered they were doing that tonight.

But he hoped Wild Perry was okay.

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open seeing Doof sitting on the couch but he smiled seeing him awake and hoped he was feeling better but saw dark rings around his eyes but knew it would fade.

"Hey tough guy.

How're you feeling?" he asked.

"My head feels like a big drum." he answered.

"Aww I'm sorry buddy.

But you'll feel better later.

We're going to the fair later.

You think you'll be up for it?" he asked.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

Doof smiled seeing him yawn.

He let him sleep for a while later.

He knew they'd have fun later.

He knew Wild Perry liked thrill rides.

Vanessa sighed as she was going out for a while.


	20. Fun At the Fair

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I know Toon 92 likes as he loves when Wild Perry causes chaos.**

**I know he'd like thrill rides at fairs like my sister but imagining what could happen at the fair.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for his review and Doofy will talk to Wild Perry about the party but because he had a hangover, he would've felt bad about yelling at him but they will talk about it.**

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he smelt dinner was ready as he got up but was feeling better about his hangover but was feeling hungry but entered the kitchen but Doof hugged him along with Gentle Perry but they smelt that his fur reeked a little but he knew he had to take a shower before going to the fair.

He then went into the bathroom and took a shower but was excited about going to the fair but saw it was made by his old owners but an evil smile crossed his bill as he could cause chaos but get Gentle Perry to help him knowing he was upset that they didn't want them anymore but waited until Doofy wasn't around knowing he was in trouble for throwing a party without his permission but Doof wasn't punishing him as the hangover had been punishment enough

Gentle Perry wondered what was on his wilder self's mind.

"Hey you don't smell funny anymore.

You hungry?" he asked tidying up.

"The fair's created by our old owners.

I think we need to teach them a lesson." he said.

Gentle Perry nodded nervously.

He wanted to make Phineas and Ferb pay since they'd abandoned them to be cool but hoped that his wild self wouldn't take it too far or go crazy but hoped that Doof wouldn't be mad as he knew Wild Perry hadn't told him that but heard Vanessa call them for dinner but they smiled knowing they'd have a good time.

Vanessa wondered why both sides of Perry were so happy but were eating chicken with fries along ith hot fudge sundaes but Vanessa was nervous knowing that Wild Perry would be full of energy but had a feeling that her Dad wanted him full of beans as he'd been sleeping all day.

But she was in awe seeing that Ferb had helped make the fair as it looked amazing with lots of rides and games and stuff but Wild Perry decided he should handle their old owners as he had his agent gadgets with him as he went on a crazy coaster but Phineas was stunned seeing him as he had forgotten all about Perry since he and Ferb were in junior high.

He then heard Wild Perry laugh but was stunned as he'd never seen Perry walk on his hind legs before but was stunned as he gave him a wedgie but hung him from the ferris wheel.

"Perry?

Why would you do this to me?

We're buds, right?" he said.

"No, No we're not buds anymore.

We used to be until you guys abandoned me.

To be cool, remember?

It's okay.

I have new friends now and a family." he said.

Phineas felt bad as the fire depaermwnt showed up to get him down but Doof laughed at this along with Gentle Perry but had no idea Phineas and Ferb were their old owners but Gentle Perry high fived his wilder side as Vanessa wondered what Wild Perry had been up to.

But they then went to play some games as Gentle Perry wanted to win a stuffed animal.

* * *

Gentle Perry was holding a stuffed dragon in his arms that his wild self had helped him win by playing basketball but were waiting for pie as Doofy and Vanessa were getting nachos but Gentle Perry wanted to ask him something.

"Did you hang Phineas from the ferris wheel?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I did.

Nobody will believe him though." he said.

Gentle Perry smiled at thst.

Doof knew this was one of the times they were getting along but he noticed that Wild Perry liked the sound of a pie eating contest as he left them but Doof smiled knowing it was okay for him to do this as he knew Gentle Perry would be eating lots of stuff here too but knew one of them would be sick later.

He then decided to play some games.

Vanessa was still eating along with Gentle Perry.

But she knew he was having fun.

* * *

Later Wild Perry returned with blueberry over his bill but belched loudly as Gentle Perry laughed but Vanessa shook her head.

She hoped he was okay but knew he needed to rest his stomach but Doof decided they should go home but both Gentle and Wild Perry were asleep but he and Vanessa were carrying them in their arms as they got in the car but smiled knowing they'd had fun but they were bracing themselves for a long night.


	21. Letting His Emotions Show

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope that Toon 92 likes as he probably enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Doofy then finds out about Phineas and Ferb abandoning his frenemy and wants to comfort both Gentle and Wild Perry but feels bad about what happened to them.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing as I just got it and yeah my wild imagination helps Wild Perry have fun.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**I saw a bit of Rollercoaster the musical and laughed when they made fun of Cats.**

**But the audio wasn't very good.**

* * *

Doof then heard the door open later that night as he put the light on but saw Gentle Perry there with his dragon plush in his arms but had a feeling something was wrong.

"I had a bad dream.

Can I sleep with you?" he said.

Doof nodded as Gentle Perry climbed in beside him and curled up but felt safe enough to sleep as Doof smiled turning off the lamp.

He knew that things had been better since he'd disabled the splitter but saw Vanessa come in.

Wild Perry had ben sick in the bathroom after all the stuff he'd eaten at the fair but she was helping him but Doof sighed but would have a talk with him in the morning but heard Gentle Perry sleep talking which worried him as he was sniffling and talking about not being abandoned but wondered why he'd been talking about that but remembered Perry used to have owners but would talk about it in the morning.

He knew that Wild Perry didn't really talk a lot and kept his feelings to himself but knew the little sessions they had together were helping him vent a little without anybody making fun of him.

He smiled falling asleep.

He then felt Gentle Perry wrap his arms around him.

His dark blue eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he had plans for causing some more mischief as he wanted to infect the O.W.C.A computers with a virus he'd created but did it before breakfast but knew Doof would get a kick out of this but he was shaking off a few sad dreams but causing chaos would make him feel better.

He then went to get breakfast but saw Doof quiet as he was making bagels but wondered what was wrong with him but had a feeling they were going to have another of their little sessions but he didn't want to let his emotions out but knew Doof cared as he was waiting for the bagels to be done but was feeling the urge to cry but couldn't.

He smiled seeing the bagels were done as he was also making cereal for himself.

He then saw Gentle Perry enter but was hugging him tightly.

"You had sad dreams too huh?" he said.

He nodded as he let go.

Doof thought that was cute but was concerned.

* * *

Wild Perry was lying on a couch in Doof's lab as they were having one of their usual sessions but the messy turquise furred male had a feeling that Doof found out about Phineas and Ferb abandoning them as he shook in fear.

"Is something bothering you?

Because Gentle Perry had a few sad dreams last night." Doof said gwntly.

Wild Perry then felt wet warm tears leak from his hazel eyes at his words.

"Yes, Yes we used to have caring owners.

Their names were Phineas and Ferb.

They loved us until middle school.

They abandoned us and we left.

It's hurt ever since." he admitted crying.

Doof felt bad hearing this but saw his friend's paws shaking as he knew he was angry but braced himself for whatever Wild Perry might do but he didn't punch or bite him.

He was taking deep breaths.

But Doof decided to leave it for now.

* * *

Gentle Perry was playing with Lego but saw his wilder self with bungee equipment and harnesses as he was planning to bungee jump off DEI as he was feeling an urge to do this but was being careful but hoped Doof didn't know but Gentle Perry went to tell Doof what he was doing befolre he got hurt but Doof was nervous as he saw Wild Perry bungee jumping but sighed as he climbed back up but was annoyed knowing that his gwentle side had told him this.

"Come on dude." he said.

Wild Perry then followed him inside.


	22. Being An April Fool

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope that Toon 92 likes.**

**It's April Fool's Day and Wild Perry is getting into mischief and taking it to the O.W.C.A and pushing Monobrow's buttons.**

**Plus Gentle Perry has platypus pox but Doof is taking care of him along with Vanessa.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yeah it would hurt if your owners abandoned you but we don't know if they wouldn't because they're basically still kids.**

**I know you love seeing Wild Perry getting into trouble.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as it was April and Easter was coming up knowing there would be a lot of chocolate here and knew that Gentle and Wild Perry would be excited knowing they could eat candy but knew today was April Fool's Day making her and Doof nervous knowing that Wild Perry would start his antics but then saw Gentle Perry scratching himself but saw some red spots on his tail as she was worried but wondered if platypi ever got chicken pox but brought a hand to his head gently but felt a fever as she frowned.

"Stay in bed, okay?

I need to get Dad." she said.

She saw her Dad but he couldn't talk as Wild Perry had made him eat peanut butter making him unable to talk but she got him milk as he drank but was relieved as it washed the peanut butter down as he hugged her.

"What happened with you?" she asked him.

"Wild Perry happened.

He made me eat peanut butter.

Did he do something to you?" he asked.

She shook her head but was telling him about Gentle Perry being ill as he needed to examine him as they went into Gentle Perry's room.

He was stunned seeing red spots all over his body and felt a high fever but frowned knowing it wasn't chicken pox but needed to go into his lab.

He noticed that Wild Perry had been quiet but had a feeling that he was causing chaos at the O.W.C.A but relieved that he decided not to cause a lot of chaos here.

He then sighed as they went into the lab.

* * *

"Agent P get back here!" Monogram yelled.

Wild Perry was laughing as he was running around the O.W.C.A causing chaos like putting lizards in Monogram's coffee and annoying the agents but Carl was stunned knowing Perry was never like this except when he was a kid but Peter then pinned him to the wall but Wild Perry then bit him making him let go.

Wild Perry then left but returned to DEI as it was sunset but Doof saw a smile on his bill as he sat on the couch.

"You were being a heck raiser, weren't you?" he asked him.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

"I was having fun at the O.W.C.A." he answered.

"Really?" Doof asked him.

"Yes, Yes I did.

What's going on here?" he asked.

"Gentle Perry has platypus pox." Doof told him.

Wild Perry was stunned hearing this.

"Is he in bed?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes he is." Doof told him.

"That's too bad." he said.

He then decided to do a little art using finger paints.

He was pretty good at using finger paints.

He was making a card for Gentle Perry.

* * *

Gentle Perry was in bed but reading a book but was coughing but stunned seeing his wilder side enter but wearing a surgical mask so he wouldn't catch his gentler side's germs but he was stunned seeing he'd made him a card but smiled as he was scratching himself with his tail but Doof was nervous seeing this knowing he shouldn't scratch as he opened a bottle of calamine lotion.

"Here this should help." he said.

He then put some over Gentle Perry as it was relieving his itch but Wild Perry was happy seeing him like this but he hoped that he'd get over his platypus pox but he went to play the Wil.

Doof smiled knowing he would burn off his energy.

He then went to make dinner.

* * *

Wild Perry was being a picky eater again as Doof sighed knowing he only ate noodles or pasta as they reminded him of worms but he needed to fix that problem before it got worse but needed help but would figure out a way somehow.


	23. Feeling Blue

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and I Luv Perry too.**

**It's a rainy day but Wild Perry is feeling blue on the inside and Doofy wants to cheer him up.**

* * *

Wild Perry sighed as it was raining outside when he woke up but rain made him feel blue on the inside as it made him remember sad things like his family being poached when he was little or Phineas and Ferb abandoning him but he was holding back the sniffles as he couldn't show weakness or let Doof worry about him.

He then plugged in his earbuds as listening to music blocked out the sound of the faling rain but went back to sleep but let a few tears fall as he fell asleep but hoped that his gentle side was feeling better.

Doof then saw him in the kitchen later but noticed he wasn't being hyper or picking on Gentle Perry but it was scaring him a little.

"I-I'm fine Doofy, trust me.

Besides you have a lot on your plate." he answered.

Doof noticed he was drinking black coffee and he only drank that when sad or upset but needed to ask Gentle Perry.

He then left him alone.

* * *

"Can I ask a question?" Doof asked Gentle Perry.

The gentler side of Perry nodded in reply.

"Your brother's been acting weird this morning.

He hasn't been causing mischief." he said.

Gentle Perry noticed it was raining but frowned.

"He's sad because it's raining.

Rainy days make him feel sad.

But he'll be fine." he said.

Doof was stunned but heard drums being played really loudly in his lab but was curious as he left but was stunned seeing Wild Perry playing the drums like Phil Collins but knew the messy turquise furred male was expressing himself but he stopped seeing Doof enter.

"S-Sorry Doofy.

I was just in a bad mood.

I needed to get rid of my sad feelings." he said.

Doof smiled as he knew Wild Perry was just being himself.

"It's okay Wild Perry.

I know you're feeling sad.

You seem like an natural on the drums." he said.

A smile formed on Wild Perry's bill as he was feeling good.

He noticed it had stopped raining.

Doof was relieved seeing that look of mischief back on him agin.

He realised it was lunch time.

Doof then left the room.

Wild Perry then saw his laser guns and smiled.

He could have some fun.

* * *

"Get back here!" Vanessa said.

She was chasing Wild Perry around the house as he was playing with Doofy's baseball launcher to play baseball knowing i would annoy Doof but in his eyes, he was just having fun but then saw something smash as it was a framed photo of Doof and Vanessa but Doof had heard the commotion and switched off the launcher but wasn't amused at Wild Perry's idea of baseball but sighed as he put him in time out as he sighed but smiled sitting in the cage.

Doof was muttering and cursing in German as he was cleaning up Wild Perry's mess again after trying to use the lab as a shooting gallery with his ray guns but had locked them away where Wild Perry couldn't get to them but knew he wasn't bad but just full of mischief sometimes but he was sweet too but was trying to remember that at times when Wild Perry pushed his buttons.

"Come on Dad.

I think Gentle Perry needs some medicine." she said.

He agreed leaving the room but knew Wild Perry still had a few minutes of time out left before he could get out of the cage but entered the living room where Gentle Perry was on the couch watching MoMo the Movie.

Doofy saw he still had platypus pox but was giving him medicine.

"Are you okay?

You seem stressed." he said coughing.

"I'm just annoyed at Wild Perry.

He turned my lab into a shooting gallery.

Then thought it was a great idea to play baseball." he answered.

"Maybe he just wants to play." he answered.

Doof nodded as he went to the kitchen.

He needed to think up a battle plan...


	24. Finding A Way To Get To Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing along with BrookeDoofy but Gentle Perry will get better.**

**But Doofy is trying to get through to Wild Perry.**

* * *

Doof was reading parenting books to help him with Wild Perry and his energy but knew that maybe a little more attention would help him calm down but hoped his idea would work as he knew that he was full of energy but heard him and Gentle Perry laughing about something but was nervous seeing they were eating gum and blowing it but saw it pop and get in their fur making him nearly want to pull his hair out but Vanessa relaxed as she could help him get it out of their fur.

"I hope they're okay." he said.

Vanessa nodded.

They would give them a bath after dinner.

Doof knew Wild Perry wouldn't be happy.

But he knew things would get sticky if they didn't.

But they were stuck to the couch as Vanessa had to unstick them from the couch.

She then decided to give them a bath now.

Wild Perry relented as they went into the bathroom but Wild Perry dived in flooding the bathroom making Vanessa shake her head as she was wet but she didn't complain as they were getting clean and the gum was coming off.

* * *

Doof smiled seeing both Gentle and Wild Perry were in feetie pyjamas as they were having dinner but eating pizza and enjoying themselves but Vanessa wondered what was on her Dad's mind but knew he was thinking about trying to get Wild Perry to calm down as he was drinking diet soda which wasn't so bad but knew he'd be a little hyper but he had to go out for a while as he needed to talk to Monogram but ould't tell him about Perry being split in two as he would try to put him together and he couldn't let that happen.

He left Vanessa and Norm in charge but knew Wild Perry would give them a little trouble but sighed as he left hoping that things would be okay.

But Wild Perry was playing Indiana Jones and causing hvoc but Vanessa laughed at his antics but Norm was a little worried but she reassured him that he would tire out soon.

Gentle Perry smiled at this knowing this was true.

* * *

Norm saw Vanessa place a blanket over Wild Perry's sleeping body as he laid beside Gentle Perry on the couch but smiled as he was cute sleeping and forgave him for being hyper playing but she hoped her Dad was okay but saw him return but he was steamed but saw both Gentle and Wild Perry were asleep so headed to his lab to rant.

He knew that spanking and breaking Wild Perry's spirit wasn't the way to help him but he sighed drinking hot chocolate as Vanessa understood but listened to him rant.

She then saw him relax.


	25. Calming Fear

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Doofy was coming up with a battle plan to get through to Wild Perry to help him calm down.**

**Also reading the new chapter of BrookeDoofensmirtz's story of Perry being split in two gave me more ideas.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Doof sighed knowing that spanking or breaking Wild Perry's spirit wasn't a good idea but knew that spanking would scare the heck out of the messy turquise furred male and not make him trust him again and breaking his spirit would make him sad and depressed and he couldn't let that happen.

He knew that Wild Perry was mischievous but wasn't mean but hated to ruin that fun loving side but made up his mind about not using Monogram's ideas but he then entered the living room but saw Wild Perry sniffle as he wondered what was wrong but heard thunder but slapped his forehead knowing he hated thunder but was stunned knowing both sides of Perry hated thunder but felt bad as Wild Perry and Gentle Perry were hugging him but both were shaking.

"Aww it's okay guys.

Thunder freaks you out.

But it's okay.

I'll protect you from danger.

I promise." he said.

Both sides of Perry nodded knowing Doof would keep them safe from danger but the thunder was making them whimper but he then sighed knowing they needed comfort but he then carried them in his arms into his room knowing he'd sound proofed his bedroom but he saw both sides of Perry nuzzle him as Gentle Perry fell asleep.

"Doofy?

Where did you go earlier?" Wild Perry asked.

"I-I went to talk to Monogram.

But his advice sucked.

He said that spanking works with you.

But it doesn't.

I won't spank you.

Or break your spirit.

I know you're a little naughty.

But I know you have a heart." he said.

Wild Perry was stunned hearing his words knowing it was true that he loved having fun and had a heart as he couldn't let his gentler side get hurt like on their camping trip when that viper had tried to hurt him.

He then yawned as Doof was humming something as it was a lullaby his friend Brooke had created but his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

"_Aww you're not so bad after all."_ he thought yawning.

* * *

Doof woke up but didn't find both Gentle and Wild Perry beside him later that morning but got up but found Wild Perry in the kitchen making breakfast but he didn't look scared after last night because of the thunder but saw Gentle Perry helping him but he smiled as his thoughts before falling asleep were returning as he was making himself coffee but he smiled as Vanessa entered but dressed.

They needed to go shopping but wanted to go to the mall but Doof knew Wild Perry would cause his antics but didn't mind knowing he was just being himself and he wouldn't tell him to not be himself but knew they had to dress both Gentle and Wild Perry up as humans so they could enter the mall but she smiled knowing there would be fun.

Wild Perry was eating cereal first before eating a bagel as Doof was trying to get him to eat well but he understood as he saw Gentle Perry eating cereal but was quiet but Wild Perry was drumming on the table using his spoon but Vanessa laughed at him as it was cute but Doof knew that he loved playing the drums.

"Sorry." he said blushing.

"It's okay Wild Perry." he said.

Gentle Perry then saw his wild self eating up.

He was excited for some reason as he'd heard they were going to the mall.

Vanessa smiled as he had a lot of money from most of his work.

She then smiled as it was time to get dressed.

"You both need to get dressed.

So you guys can enter the mall." Doof told them.

Both sides of Perry nodded in reply as they followed Vanessa into her room as she had some clothes that would suit them as Gentle Perry was wearing a dark blue shirt and denim shorts with room for his tail.

He was wearing a cute hat.

Wild Perry was wearing punky clothes with biker boots.

He was wearing a bandanna on his head.

"We look cool." he said.

"Yes, Yes we do." Vanessa said.

She then saw Doof join them.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

They nodded in reply.

They then left DEI...


	26. Chaos At The Mall

**A/N**

**Here's more craziness and Wild Perry is causing more chaos but at the mall.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and there's no way he'd use Monobrow's ideas.**

**He's too nice.**

* * *

Wild Perry smiled as he was feeling like a kid in a candy store as he was wandering the mall on hiw own but smiled seeing a book store as he wanted to get some manga as he loved it especially Naruto as he entered but noticed people staring at him but he didn't care as he was having fun but had an idea seeing carts as he remembered watching Jackass and seeing Johnny Knoxville do something crazy like riding a shopping cart really fast through the store but souped it up with rocket boosters but put a helmet and knee and elbow pads on.

"Time for some fun." he said smiling.

He then pressed a button on it as it took off but he was having fun but noticed that Doof was staring blushing but Gentle Perry and Vanessa were in awe seeing what he'd done but saw mall cops chasing him making Wild Perry laugh sticking out his tongue.

"You'll never take me alive!" he said.

But he was stopped by Doof as he hacked into Wild Perry's controls making him stop before he got hurt but Wild Perry looked annoyed but Doof knew that he hadn't meant any harm.

He then saw him run off but was hungry heading to the food court but saw the Bagel Factory making his hazel eyes go wide along with seeing candy stores and cookie shops as he went to get some lunch.

But he saw Peter there as the secret agent panda bear had been watching him but wondered what had gotten into him remembering the chaos he'd caused the other day at the O.W.C.A.

"What's gotten into you Perry?" he said.

"What's it to you chump?

I'm just having fun." he said.

"I think being with Doofy is getting to you.

Turning you bad." he said.

Peter's comments just made Wild Perry's blood boil as he let his temper get the better of him as he was fighting Peter but winning as he was using wrrstling and scaring Peter.

The panda then left but Wild Perry had a few scratches and nasty cuts.

He then went on with eating.

He then looked at the watch.

He knew it was time to meet up with Doofy.

He had bought himself an new laptop and I-Pod Touch as he left but found Doof staring at him but knew it was because of the scratches and cuts.

"W-What happened to you?

Those look nasty!" Doof said.

"I'll tell you later." he said.

They then left the mall.

* * *

Later whilr Wild Perry was cleaning himself up, Doof was making snacks but was feeling light headed and a fever coming on but didn't know there were a few red spots on his nose but he was pale looking and peaky but thought he wasn't that sick but sighed as he was a little itchy but ignored it as he entered the living room but Gentle Perry was making origami sculptures but saw Wild Perry enter but was a little scared seeing Doof.

"Maybe you should lie down Doofy.

You might feel better if you do." he said.

Doof shook his head but Vanessa sighed.

She knew something was wrong.

She had a feeling he was ill.

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa was examining her Dad after seeing his body covered in red spots and had a high fever and sweating and not himself and coughing but she felt bad for him knowing adults got chicken pox too as well as kids but she would be going out all day with Ferb but she had an idea knowing both sides of Perry could help take care of him until she came back but called a doctor as he was coming in a few minutes but went into the living room but found Wild Perry asleep with his arms around his Doofy plush and had his earbuds in but was crying in sleep.

She knew sometimes he had sad dreams and only let her Dad comfort him or tell him about them in their little sessions but wondered what his dream had been about as he woke up crying but it was about being abandoned by Phineas and Ferb as warm tears fell but he was nuzzling his Doof plush close to him.

He then relaxed listening to something calm as he was listening to lullaby forms of Cascada.

She then kissed his forehead as he was asleep.

She then heard the doorbell ring...


	27. Doofysitting

**A/N**

**Here's more and glad people are enjoying.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and love your idea and Wild Perry and his gentle side are Doofy sitting in this chapter as he has a bad case of chicken pox but Wild Perry is getting revenge on Monobrow and using laxatives to do the job.**

**I love your reviews.**

* * *

Wild Perry was scared seeing Doof wasn't up as usual but was curious as he opened the door to Doof's room but was stunned hearing him moan but saw Doof lying in bed with an ice pack on his head and noticed red spots covering his body but felt bad seeing he was sick but scared as he thought he had platypus pox.

"No it's not that.

He has chicken pox.

He caught it yesterday but didn't want to say.

I have a huge favour to ask you.

I have a day out with a few friends and I can't leave Dad here alone with the state he's in and I was wondering if you and Gentle Perry would watch him." she asked.

"Sure babe." he answered.

"Thanks." she said hugging him.

He then went to get breakfast but was feeling bad as they'd planned to get revenge on Monogram but he decided to do it himself but would also get Doof something at the mall.

Gentle Perry was feeling bad for Doof as he had gotten over his platypus pox but wanted to make him something but saw Wild Perry smiled seeing Vanessa was gone as he headed to the medicine cabinet but found what he was looking for as he found laxatives knowing this was perfect revenge but Gentle Perry wondered what he was doing.

"Oh nothing.

I'm gonna be out for a while.

Look after Doofy okay?" he said.

Gentle Perry nodded in reply as he saw his wild side leave but knew he was off to whip up some mischief but sighed.

He hoped he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Wild Perry was laughing as he was at the mall getting Doofy a few things to cheer him up as he hated being sick but didn't know as he hadn't been sick yet but looking at both his gentle self and Doof being sick made him nervous but sighed as he had gotten Doofy candy especially almond brittle but saw Toys R Us making him excited seeing new Nerf guns.

He loved playing with Nerf guns knowing Doofy would let him use those instead of his ray guns and making a shooting range in the front room as he entered but was wearing his human disguise but saw the N-Storm gun and was in love with it at first sight but saw a two pack knowing he could get his gentle self to play too as he bought them along with a few packs of the Nerf darts as he needed to leave but knew his gentle self was probably taking good care of Doof all on his own.

He then left the mall but returned to DEI but saw the kirchen was a little messy and knew his gentle side probably tried to make Doof soup but knew how to make chicken noodle soup which was his favourite as Gentle Perry was happy seeing him home as he hugged him.

"You got Doofy presents?

That's so sweet of you!" he said.

Wild Perry blushed at this.

"I hate being called sweet.

You know that.

Besides being sweet is your job.

I'm gonna make Doof some soup." he said.

"You're gonna cook?

This I've got to see!" he said.

Wild Perry then put on a chef hat as he was making chicken noodle soup but his gentler side was in awe seeing how good his wilder side was at cooking but knew Doof would like it but knew he'd probably be scratching as Wild Perry agreed as he told him to check up on him.

He then entered as Doof was scratching.

"Don't do that Doofy!

You'll have scars!" he told him.

Doof then felt him put calamine lotion over him but it was soothing but he was feeling relaxed as Wild Perry came in carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup as Doof was in awe eating.

Wild Perry blushed at the praise from Doof.

He liked it but left to test out the new Nerf guns.

He put empty soda cans on a ledge in the living room.

He then loaded his N-Storm with darts.

He pulled the trigger as a foam dart shot out hitting a can and knocking it off.

"Chimmichonga!" he said smiling.

Gentle Perry knew his wilder self was using Nerf.

He liked seeing him happy.

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa returned but smiled seeing both Gentle and Wild Perry asleep on the couch with their arms around their waists but Gentle Perry had his N-Storm by his side while Wild Perry had his Doof plush by his side as she knew that they were tired from watching her Dad but wrapped a blanket around them and left them to sleep...


	28. Going On A Road Trip

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing the last few chapters and he had a couple of rocket boosters lying around.**

**He also had some leftover money from his paycheck.**

**He's also sleep deprived and grew wings because of it and Doofy's trying to help find ways to help him.**

* * *

Wild Perry woke up in the morning but saw Gentle Perry staring at him as he was levitating in the air but had wings on his back but an evil smile crossed his bill as he realised the possiblities having these would entail.

Doof was in awe seeing this but needed to eamine him but Wild Perry didn't want to go as he was flying around the house as Doof sighed getting an net as he needed to examine him but Gentle Perry smiled as he knew Doof would catch him but he saw Wild Perry clutch his head as Doof caught him but he was worried.

"Let's go, okay?

I'm just concerned about you." he said.

Wild Perry was stunned hearing this as nobody cared about him before but knew Doof cared and he was just worried about him.

He saw Doof take out an needle but saw him shake in fear and was about to fly off but was tired but Doof understood his fear.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you.

It's so I can take a blood sample." he said.

Wild Perry relented as he felt pain in his arm but the needle left his arm.

Doof frowned reading the results.

"It says you're sleep deprived." he said.

"What does that mean Doofy?" he asked.

"It means you're tired.

That's why those wings popped up.

I think you should nap." he said.

Wild Perry wasn't sure as he'd just woken up and didn't want to go back to sleep.

But Doof then scooped him up in his arms as he was rocking him to sleep.

"Doofy I'm not tired." he protested yawning.

But Doof smiled seeing him fall asleep.

"Good boy.

I love you." he whispered.

He then placed a blanket over him.

He then went online.

He was researching ways to help him fall asleep.

* * *

Vanessa wondered where Wild Perry was as Doof entered but saw him put a finger to his mouth knowing that Wild Perry was taking an nap but she was stunned but understood once he explained but Gentle Perry hoped his wilder side was okay but would talk to him later as he knew that was why he'd been cranky.

He saw Doof making something for Wild Perry but hoped he was feeling better.

He then saw him come out rubbing sleep from his eyes as he was hungry but Doof hugged him.

"Hey tough guy.

You feeling better?

I see your wings are gone." he said.

Wild Perry sighed seeing that.

But he smiled a little seeing food.

He was eating as Doof saw that they were going out for the day but going to New York for the weekend but he knew that Wild Perry would be upset but he sighed knowing he was quiet.

He would tell him later.

Vanessa knew they were going to the Quad-State Area today to do some shopping and have some fun but knew Wild Perry would have fun but knew Gentle Perry would like it too.

Wild Perry was excited hearing this as they'd never been on a trip before.

Doof laughed seeing he had more energy.

"Go get dresed, okay?" he said.

Wild Perry then raced into Vanessa's room like a speeding bullt.

Vanessa smiled knowing this would be fun.

Doof agreed.

He then saw Wild Perry show up wearing punky clothes.

He had a brown backpack but it had his Doof plush in it along with his other stuff.

They then git into the car but Gentle and Wild Perry were in theur car seats.

Vanessa was in the front as they drove off...


	29. Changing Their Minds

**A/N**

**Here's more and near thirty chapters!**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yeah things are crazy.**

**They're taking the subway to Danberg the main city of the Quad-State Area but taking the subway to get there and you can bet Wild Perry's gonna have some fun there.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 and yes, yes you can be in my story and I love your idea but maybe Doofy will decide to go to London and maybe take in a show or something.**

* * *

Wild Perry was excited as they were halfway there but was a little tired but didn't want to take an nap but Doof knew he needed one as he had put a few lullaby style songs onto his I-Pod to help the messy turquise furred male sleep as Wild Perry was getting drowsy but Gentle Perry smiled seeing his wilder side asleep but sucking his paw and holding his Doof plush to his heart.

He knew he'd be okay as he was listening to the car radio but Vanessa was listening to her MP3 player but he hoped things would be okay but realised they were almost there.

Doof then knew they were headed to Danberg the main city of the Quad-State Area and would need to take a train the rest of the way but were at the subway station as they needed to wake Wild Perry up.

"What's going on?

Are we there yet?" he asked.

"We're almost there.

We need to take the subway." Doof told him.

He then saw Wild Perry get nervous as he'd never been on the subway before but Doof understood as Gentle Perry was holding Vanessa's hand.

"Let's go." he said.

They agreed as they headed towards the entrance.

But there was a mime there making Doof annoyed.

But Wild Perry kicked him.

Doof laughed high fiving him.

"Thanks Wild Perry.

Mimes really get to me." he said.

Vanessa shook her head going red.

"Don't encourage him!" she said.

Wild Perry smiled entering the station.

He was in awe but they went to get coffee but Vanessa was nervous as she knew giving Wild Perry caffeine was a bad idea but Doof shook his head as there was a Starbuck's as they went there.

Vanessa was getting a latte and a muffin.

Gentle Perry was drinking juice and having a cookie.

Wild Perry was getting a Frappucino and a muffin.

Doof knew this wasn't such a good idea but sighed as he would be energetic as usual.

Wild Perry was shaking which wasn't a good thing knowing he was going to have a sugar rush but Vanessa saw a blur of turquise fur as he was running at full speed because of the sugar in the system but Doof needed to catch him before their train was here.

Vanessa then found him trying to calm down but couldn't as he was giving people dirty looks and nearly picking fights but she then picked him up but he was struggling to get out but she started singing a lullaby softly but he began calming down as he fell asleep as she joined her Dad and Gentle Perry.

"You caught him.

But how?" Gentle Perry asked her.

"I sang to him." she said.

Doof was in awe hearing this.

But their train was here as they left.

* * *

Doof then saw that Danberg wasn't so great but Vanessa knew somewhere that wasn't boring called London knowing Ferb used to live there as Doof liked the idea as she got out her cellphone and called Ferb but Doof and both sides of Perry were waiting to hear what Vanessa's friend had to say.

"We're all good.

We're on the next flight to England." she said.

Wild Perry wondered what was in London.

"You'll just have to wait and see." she answered.

Doof smiled as they hired a taxi and got in on their way to the airport...


	30. Meeting Some Friends At The Airport

**A/N**

**Here's more and they're going to London!**

**You can thank Toon 92 for that idea and I'm already imagining the chaos Wild Perry could cause especially in the Tower of London.**

**Toon 92 and BrookeDoofensmirtz will be guest starring as Toon 92 asked and I love Brooke's story about Perry being split in two, I figured she'd like being involved.**

* * *

Doof was nervous as they were going through airport security knowing Wild Perry would cause trouble but he was annoyed being made to remove his biker boots but saw the security guard stare at his webbed feet.

"Take a picture.

It'll last longer." he said.

"I know but it's so nothing dangerous gets on the plane.

Besides a good friend of ours is waiting for us in the departure lounge." Doof said.

Wild Perry then sighed but relieved he could put his boots back on as he along with Gentle Perry and Vanessa passed through the security as Doof joined them but heard somebody calling their names as Doof saw a thirteen year old girl with black hair wearing a lab coat but Doof hugged her.

"Hey Brookie how're you?

You having a good time while on vacation?" he asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I am and my parents said I could live with you.

Oh yeah I forgot!

Hey Jordin!" she yelled.

Doof saw a boy come over who looked eighteen years old join them but he hugged Doof too making Doof smile knowing he liked him and Perry too like Brooke.

"This is Jordin.

He lives in England but taking a break from college." she said.

Wild Perry was making gagging noises as Vanessa sighed but saw Brooke look at both sides of Perry.

"Cool Perry's split in two!" Brooke said.

"Le duh girl!" Wild Perry said.

Brooke laughed at him as Doof sighed but they decided to do some shopping at the gift stores but Doof bought an Union Jack hat which made Wild Perry laugh but Vanessa sighed.

"You're so immature sometimes." she commented.

Brooke saw Gentle Perry buying a few books and colouring stuff but Wild Perry was buying himself snacks but Doof sighed as Vanessa knew she'd be meeting Ferb once they got to London.

They then went to board the plane but Wild Perry looked nervous.

"He must have some flight jitters." Jordin said.

Doof nodded as he carried him in his arms as they got on the plane but he then fell asleep as Doof sat beside Brooke on the plane but Gentle Perry was sitting beside Vanessa as the plane took off.

Brooke was using her I-Phone while talking to Doof but was excited about going to Danville with him once her vacation was over but Doof sighed seeing Wild Perry shiver as he woke up.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No, No we're not.

You're nervous huh?

Would I really let you be in danger?" he asked.

Wild Perry shook his head.

"No, No you wouldn't Doofy." he replied.

Doof smiled at this.

He saw him eat a cookie.

It was relaxing him.

He was imagining the fun he'd have in London.


	31. First Night In London

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and telling me a little bit about yourself and I can't wait to write more and sorry for mispelling your actual name.**

**I know that Doof and Perry were in London once but I know.**

**i think you sound cool like my best friend Leah.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Wild Perry asleep later that night in the hotel room as they had jet lag from flying but he was going for a drink but was going bowlong with Brooke and Jordin but Vanessa was watching both Gentle and Wild Perry until they got back around ten but she was on her laptop but hoped her Dad would have fun but knew that he needed some time away from her and both sides of Perry.

She then ordered some food but knew both sides of Perry would be hungry after their nap but saw Gentle Perry wake up but rubbing sleep from his eyes but wondered where Doof was.

"He went bowling with some new friends of ours.

He'll be back soon.

I'm ordering us some dinner." she said.

He understood as he decided to draw for a while but saw his wilder side still asleep.

But they decided to let him sleep.

Vanessa saw Gentle Perry was drawing their family.

It was cute.

But she then heard knocking on the door as she answered it as it was the delivery guy as she paid for the meal but closed the door softly as she saw Wild Perry wake up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey babe.

Sup?" he said.

"Dinner's here.

You hungry?" she said.

He nodded in reply.

He then joined her and Gentle Perry on the floor.

Vanessa told him where Doof was.

"Brooke's probably happy." he said.

Vanessa nodded.

* * *

Jordon was laughing as he, Brooke and Doofy were talking after bowling and at the cafe but they were laughing as Doof had been telling them about a few things Wild Perry had done but Brooke and Jordon were laughing as they were eating ice cream.

"He seems like a lot of fun Doof.

I can't wait to meet him and Gentle Perry." Jordon said.

"Yeah but he's probably up to something now." he said.

"What makes you say that?" Brooke asked.

"Because Vanessa's watching them.

I hope she's doing okay.

As long as Wild Perry isn't hyper, we'll be fine." he answered.

He noticed it was nearly ten.

"Night Doofy." Brooke said hugging him.

"Night Brooke.

You too Jordon.

I'll see you guys at breakfast." he said leaving.

* * *

Doof was stunned returning to the hotel room seeing Wild Perry wrestling with his gentler side and hitting him with pillows but he then ran to Gentle Perry's side and tried pulling Wild Perry off but he got scratched a little like Gentle Perry but Wild Perry was annoyed.

"What's the big deal?

I was just playing!" he said.

"That's not playing Wild Perry.

But you need to calm down." he said.

He then put some cream on Gentle Perry.

"There you go buddy." he said.

He then got ready for bed.

He then put on pyjamas.

He climbed into the kingsize bed but both sides of Perry were curled up beside him but he smiled as it was cute but Vanessa yawned as she got into her bed but she knew tomorrow would be fun.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as Wild Perry was jumping up and down on the bed but he and Gentle Perry were laughing at his antics but they needed to get ready for meeting Brooke and Jordon for breakfast and Vanessa was having breakfast with Ferb as they got dressed but Gentle Perry was nervous around new people but was bringing his sketchbook but Wild Perry was curious about Doof's new friends.

"Let's go guys." Doof told them.

Vanessa then heard the door knock as it was Ferb.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded in reply.

They then left.


	32. Seeing The City

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and don't worry as there's going to be sight seeing and Wild Perry's gonna get up to his usual antics.**

**I made Ferb the same age as Vanessa in this.**

* * *

Doof sighed seeing Brooke hug Gentle Perry but he was shy and not showing her or Jordon any eye contact but Wild Perry was getting himself breakfast as it was a buffet but saw him getting a lot of bacon and mixing it with pancakes and yoghurt but Jordon laughed at his antics but saw him eating messily like an animal making Doof nervous but Brooke laughed after he was finished seeing him go get more food but she followed him as she and Jordon were hungry but were getting apple juice.

But Wild Perry made a face.

"That stuff looks like pee." he commented.

Jordon nearly spat out apple juice laughing at that but there was an evil smile as he snuck up behind Gentle Perry and split some near him so it looked like he peed himself but Jordon ctacked up high fiving Wild Perry as the messy turquise furred male knew this guy was gonna be fun and help him cause mischief but he saw Jordon look anxious as Wild Perry was eating peanut butter on toast.

"You allergic or something?" Wild Perry asked him.

Jordon shook his head.

"I just don't like nuts Wild Perry.

I bet there are foods you don't like." he said.

"Yes, Yes you're right.

I don't like broccoli." he answered.

Brooke laughed at that as it was cute as they were sitting down at a table but Jordon saw Gentle Perry was drawing and was curious but he was drawing a sketch of Wild Perry on a motorbike but he didn't notice Jordon looking over his shoulder.

"Wow that's cool.

You've gor some serious talent.

Why so quiet?

You need to come out of your shell." he said.

"Yeah I know.

But it's hard when Wild Perry's causing trouble." he answered.

Jordon saw a scratch mark under his eye.

"Wild Perry did that last night.

Wrestling.

When on a sugar rush." Gentle Perry said.

Jordon understood seeing Wild Perry drinking coffee.

"What're we doing today?" Doof asked.

"Sight seeing." Brooke answered.

But somebody was watching them.

It was Agent 00.

He was mad at Perry after being teamed up with him.

He cackled seeing he'd been split in two.

* * *

Meanwhile Doof and his friends were at Buckingham Palace but both Jordon and Wild Perry smiled evilly seeing the guards that never smiled when people did stuff but Doof was nervous knowing this would encourage Wild Perry to be naughty.

"Aw come on Doofy.

Everybody does this when in London." Brooke said.

"Fine!" he replied.

Jordon then joined in with Wild Perry's antics such as teasing the guards using some words but Wild Perry then got string cheese and sprayed it on the guards's fluffy hats but Jordon laughed as he then saw Wild Perry jump onto the head of the guard taking his hat and wearing it and imitating the guards but Jordon and the others were laughing including Gentle Perry.

"Come on guys let's go." Brooke said.

Wild Perry then followed them as they were going to Covent Garden but then heard Gentle Perry yell for help as he was captured by Agent 00 as Doof wasn't happy and neither was Wild Perry.

"Let him go 0oh." Doof said.

But Agent 00 didn't listen but Wild Perry took care of him using karate and biting and scratching but Agent 00 ran off afraid of the turquise furred male but Brooke saw Wild Perry hug his gentler side.

"It's okay dude.

Jerk Bond's gone." he assured him.

Brooke laughed at Wild Perry's nick name.

Gentle Perry's arm was broken but they went to get it checked out but it was put in a cast but Wild Perry told him he had a reason to draw on himself as they went to Covent Garden but Gentle Perry was quiet but Doof understood but Wild Perry was putting his fear to rest.

He smiled at how sweet Wild Perry was being to his gentle side.

But they went on exploring until sunset but headed back to the hotel...


	33. A Little Falling Out

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks so much to BrookeDoofy as I loved her reviews and your last review for the last chapter made me feel good as you love my fics and that means a lot to me.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that night, they were at a Chinese place but Wild Perry was messing around with chopsticks making Jordon laugh as they were waiting for their meal but Brooke smiled as she loved being with Doof and loving Perry being split in two as it was funny being with Gentle and Wild Perry.

Doof then saw Wild Perry belching loudly but Jordon and Gentle Perry were cracking up at his antics.

Doof was losing his patience with Wild Perry but left the table after venting but Brooke and Jordon saw Wild Perry look sad but wipe a few tears away with his paw which stunned them but Brooke knew Wild Perry didn't mean to push Doof's buttons but was just being himself.

Gentle Perry was nervous seeing his wilder side sad.

**_(Jordon's P.O.V)_**

**_Poor Wild Perry._**

**_Doof shouldn't have yelled at him like that._**

**_Yeah he was causing his antics but just being himself._**

**_Maybe I should talk to him and Brooke should talk to Doof later._**

**_I think that'll work._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

Jordon saw Doof come back later but was quiet along with Wild Perry but he and Brooke would help sort it out but knew Doof could stay mad for a long time but knew he'd listen to Brooke.

Wild Perry's feelings were hurt especially when Doofy had said he wished he hadn't been split in two but was holding tears inside but Gentle Perry saw how sad his wilder side was but hoped Doof would calm down.

* * *

Vanessa was stunned hearing what had happened but happy that Brooke and Jordon would help sort things out as she was staying the night with Ferb but hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Jordon along with Gentle Perry saw Wild Perry was still awake as it was three in the morning but knew it was because of Doof falling out with him but saw warm tears but he wasn't admitting he was crying.

"D-Doofy doesn't love me anymore!

H-He hates me.

You heard what he said." he said sniffling.

Jordon then saw Gentle Perry wrap his arm around Wild Perry.

"He does love you.

He loves us so.

He was just tired." he said

Jordon smiled seeing what he was doing.

"He's right Wild Perry.

Doofy does love you.

Sometimes we say things we don't mean.

Especially when angry.

But we know you were just being yourself.

Doofy will calm himself down." he said.

Wild Perry then lay on the kingsize bed.

His eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Doof was calmer now after talking to Brooke and knew he'd been wrong to yell at Wild Perry like that.

Sure he was spirited but he was very loyal sometimes like saving his gentler side from Jerk Bond but saw that both Gentle and Wild Perry were asleep as he climbed in but saw red rims around Wild Perry's eyes making him feel guilty.

He would talk to him later...


	34. Making Up With Wild Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**I hate Agent 99 and came up with that nickname yesterday when watching that episode but he just gets on my nerves as he shows Perry little respect like Candance.**

**I don't like Isabella and Candance so they're never in my stories.**

**You gave me more ideas.**

* * *

Doof sighed seeing Gentle Perry there by his side when he woke up but heard that Wild Perry had went down to breakfast already with Brooke but got dressed as he and Gentle Perry went down there but saw Wild Perry sitting at a table with Brooke and Jordon but was hardly eating which made Doof feel bad knowing Wild Perry had a huge appetite.

Brooke smiled and was about to talk to Doof but Jordon shushed her as Wild Perry was giving him the silent treatment.

"I-I know you're mad at me but I-I'm sorry.

I never meant what I said but just stressed after Ooh showed up and Gentle Perry got hurt, I was scared.

You're my long life frenemy.

I could never stay mad at you." he said.

But Jordon smiled seeing Wild Perry hug Doof with tears in his eyes but Brooke and Gentle Perry smiled seeing he was back to normal.

"Let's eat." Wild Perry said chowing down.

* * *

Doof laughed as Wild Perry was acting like Jack Sparrow as they were on a boat exploring the River Thames but Brooke laughed while drawing this but Wild Perry then did a cannonball into the river.

"Platypus overboard!" Brooke said laughing.

Wild Perry was swimming under water following the boat but knew Doof would freak but didn't care as he was having fun but came up for air as the tour was over but Jordon high fived him.

Doof was happy he was safe along with Gentle Perry.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon and they were hungry but decided to get lunch at Mcdonald's but Wild Perry smiled knowing that burgers were good but he was getting drink refills but put his head under the nozzle as Pepsi went into his bill but Doof couldn't help but laugh at this.

But the employees weren't amused but suddenly the machine went haywire as Coke and other soda spurted out everywhere along with coffee but Wild Perry got away before getting burnt but saw employees cleaning up the mess but Wild Perry whimpered as there was a burn on his paw but thankfully he was unhurt otherwise but Doof went into the Men's room with him so he could tend to Wild Perry's paw.

"It will sting a little.

I'm just happy you only burnt your paw.

I'll also get you some cream for it.

It's gonna blister." he said.

Wild Perry was crying a little but Doof hugged him.

He was being cute right now but he knew he'd be okay.

They then left but Brooke saw Gentle Perry hug his wild side.

"Come on.

We're going to the London Eye." he said.

Doof smiled as they got in line but were enjoying the views but both Doof and Wild Perry were looking for people doing crazy things like falling off bikes but were having fun.

They then got a snack but Doof went to the chemist's.

He had gotten some cream to help Wild Perry's paw.

He sighed seeing him eat a nuffin.

Brooke was drawing something in her sketchbook.

Doof saw it was a drawing of him making up with Wild Perry.

It was cute as they went to do some shopping...


	35. Jousting For Honour

J

**A/N**

**Here's more craziness and this chapter was inspired by my excitement of Spamalot coming to my town in May and figured it would be fun for them to go to a medieval banquet as there's one near the Tower of London.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed so far as it means a lot to me.**

* * *

ordon heard Wild Perry yell as he was curious about what the messy turquise furred male was watching but saw he was watching James Cameron's Avatar but it was on the part where Homtree was destroyed and Wild Perry was cursing in platypus but Gentle Perry was hiding but he scooped him up in his arms as they were going to have dinner as they came back from seeing Spamalot and knew that Wild Perry had enjoyed it and now had ideas for antics and saw him going to get ready but was humming something from Spamalot.

Jordon sighed stroking Gentle Perry's head knowing that part of the movie had scared him but he knew that it reminded him of his birth home in Australia and knew that part scared him.

"Hey it's okay.

Australia is different from Pandora.

It can take care of itself." he said.

Wild Perry then came out but was dressed as a knight but Jordon smiled knowing they were going to a medieval banquet near the Tower of London and knew Wild Perry and the others would get a kick out of it.

He then saw Doof come out but had something to dress Gentle Perry in but he was dressed as a king but he was a little annoyed knowing Wild Perry had been watching Avatar but had told him Gentle Perry couldn't watch it.

Wild Perry then resisted the urge to laugh as his gentler self was dressed as a jester but Doof shook his head.

"Don't you make fun of him!" he said.

Wild Perry sighed knowing it was hard as he had urges to cause a little mischief right now but was curious about tonight.

He was waiting for Brooke and Vanessa to get ready as Jordon was getting dressed as a knight but a black one but Vanessa came out dressed like Morgan Le Fay but Wild Perry wolf whistled making Doof angry.

"What did I tell you about Vanessa?" he said.

"I'm not allowed to hit on her right?" he said.

Doof nodded.

"You're lucky you're not in a stock right now." he said.

A mental image of Gentle Perry in the stocks having fruit thrown at him was playing in his head.

"You're imagining something aren't you?

It's not about Vanessa is it?" Doof asked him.

"I'll tell you later Doofy." he answered.

He had an idea for a story but would write it later.

Jordon came out looking cool but saw Ferb enter.

He was dressed as a knight.

"I'll see you guys later." Vanessa said.

Wild Perry growled seeing Ferb kiss her hand.

Doof noticed this and held him back.

"What's his problem?

That's Vanessa's prince right?" Gentle Perry asked.

Wild Perry wasn't happy hearing that.

"No, No he's not.

He's a dark knight.

He plans to steal Vanessa.

Lock her in a tower." he said.

Brooke thought this was cute that Wild Perry was getting carried away and having a teny tiny crush on Vanessa like Ferb had when he first saw her when he was ten.

Doof sighed knowing he would be doing a little jousting tonight.

Jordon knew this would be fun.

* * *

Brooke laughed as she and the others were having fun but there was going to be a joust and Doof was stunned seeing Wild Perry up for the challenge but saw Ferb on the other horse but his blood boiled seeing Vanessa blow Ferb a kiss but he would show no mercy while jousting as he wanted to impress her but Ferb was stunned as he didn't know that it was Wild Perry jousting but Doof was impressed at Wild Perry's skills but Gentle Perry was in awe and thinking his wilder side was cool.

"Let's hope he cools down.

Before somebody gets really hurt." Brooke heard Vanessa say.

She knew Wild Perry had a little bit of a crush on her which was cute but she truly loved Ferb as her boyfriend but loved Wild Perry as a brother and a friend but saw Ferb had lost but Wild Perry smirked removing his helmet but Ferb gasped seeing Perry.

Vanessa then joined them.

"We need to talk." she said.

"About what?" Wild Perry asked.

"About the Ferb thing.

I understand you have a crush on me.

Which is very cute.

But Ferb and I were meant to be.

Like you and Roxy.

She'd be upset.

If we were together.

But we can still be friends right?

I love you as a brother.

I hope you understand." she said.

He knew what she was saying was true.

"Yeah it's okay.

I know you and Ferb are meant to be.

You're really lucky.

Sorry for going nuts on him.

I have a desire to win." he said.

She laughed at him.

She then returned with him.

Doof had a feeling she'd been talking about the Ferb thing but saw he wasn't upset or planning revenge on Ferb but saw him happy as he was joking around with Jordon and Brooke.

In a way he was relieved.


	36. Helping Somebody Who Needs Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Wild Perry and the gang are going to a pub.**

**Wild Perry will be up to his usual antics.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Wild Perry was lying on his bed typing a story on his laptop as Vanessa was curious what he was writing but it was a story about Perry being a knight along with Doof and Brooke but his gentle self was a squire but Doof was amazed reading over his shoulder as he was going to the pub later along with them but hoped things would be okay.

"This is a pretty good story.

You got inspired huh by earlier?" he said.

Wild Perry was a little stunned seeing Doof was behind him but relaxed but wondered where Gentle Perry was.

"He's with Brooke.

We need to go soon." he said.

He nodded knowing that as he left with Doof but Doof knocked on the door of Brooke's door as he opened but saw Gentle Perry lying on the bed sketching in his sketchbook but Doof was worried knowing Gentle Perry wouldn't like being in a pub but knew Wild Perry would keep him safe making him relax a little but was waiting for Brooke but Gentle Perry was quiet but was drawing a sketch of his wilder side jousting.

"That's so cool." Wild Perry told him.

Gentle Perry smiled hearing that from his wild side but hugged him.

"I have a better idea.

I can stay here with Gentle Perry.

While you guys have fun." Jordon said.

Doof liked this idea.

Jordon knew that Gentle Perry would be nervous if he went with them because the enviroment would make him tense up but he didn't mind hanging out with him as it would give them time to bond but noticed Wild Perry had left his laptop to charge and was curious but was reading the story he was working on and reading it out loud but Gentle Perry was amazed at his wild side's imagination as Jordon decided to do some sketching as the story inspired him.

"You like to draw too?" Gentle Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Your wild brother is a lot of fun." he said.

Gentle Perry nodded in awe.

"Yeah he's fun.

I hope he's not getting in trouble." he said.

Jordon agreed knowing Wild Perry would probably try to pick a fight and use his skills to beat them but knew Doof would be scared out of his mind because some of the people there could be scary but sighed sketching and eating potato chips.

* * *

Wild Perry sighed as he left the pub as he had a black eye and a few scratches from picking a few fights after some punks were making fun of him and the bartender had threatened to kick Brooke and Doof out unless he left but he decided to go for a walk back to the hotel but heard crying as it was coming from an alleyway as the messy turquise furred male was curious but gasped seeing another platypus but had dark green fur which was messy but had a lot of cuts and bruises but she was still alive.

"Hey you okay?

What're you doing out here?" he asked.

Her blue eyes fluttered open but was stunned seeing him but sensed she could trust him as he wanted to bring her back to the hotel so Doof could help her but remembered Doof was with Brooke but he then phoned Brooke and told her and Doof to meet him here as they joined him, they were in awe seeing her.

"Her name's Amore.

I-I think she was abandoned." he said.

Doof smiled knowing Wild Perry was showing the female platypus compassion because he and his gentler self knew how it felt to be abandoned by those you thought cared about you as Doof picked her up gently but noticed she was thin but decided to bring her back to the hotel.

Wild Perry hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

Jordon was in awe as Brooke along with Doof and Wild Perry returned but more amazed seeing a female platypus in Doof's arms but Brooke explained how they found her but Gentle Perry was curious about her as she looked the same age as him but wanted to get to know her if she let him but saw Doof go into Brooke's bathroom to clean Amore up but afterwards he along with his gentle side watched Doof tend to her wounds.

"Will she be okay?" Gentle Perry asked.

"Of course she will bro.

Doofy can fix up anybody." he assured him.

Doof blushed hearing what Wild Perry had said.

"I'll try.

You guys should go to bed.

We had a long day.

I'll be there soon." he said.

Gentle Perry understood seeing Wild Perry take his laptop with him but he looked at Amore before leaving but Wild Perry wanted to have some fun before Vanessa showed up and they had to go to bed.

He also had the keys to let them into their hotel room but Gentle Perry was already in the bathroom brushing and getting ready for bed but had his feetie pyjamas on which made him look cute as he was the younger one out of them.

But Wild Perry was just going to sleep in boxers but was making something out of cushions.

Gentle Perry hoped Amore was okay.

Wild Perry had a feeling his brother had a crush on her.

But he was trying to make a pillow castle.

"We are the platypi that say ni!" Wild Perry said cracking up.

It was something from Spamalot.

Gentle Perry smiled at his brother.

But he then saw Vanessa enter but she was in awe seeing what Wild Perry was doing but knew that her Dad was helping the strange new platypus that Wild Perry had found.

"Didn't Dad say to go to bed?" she said.

"Yeah I know but I'm not tired yet." he told her.

She sighed as she saw him lying on the bed beside his gentle side but was humming knowing calm music helped him fall asleep but he was fighting sleep but was beginning to lose the battle but Vanessa smiled seeing him fall asleep.

She then saw Doof come in but sighed seeing Wild Perry's pillow creation knowing that he had been playing but Vanessa had gotten him to fall asleep but he kissed their foreheads knowing it was a sign of how much he cared about them.

She then saw him change into pyjamas and climbed into bed beside them.

Vanessa smiled as it was cute.

She then got into bed...


	37. A Little Jealous

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Thank you Toon 92 for reviewing and glad you enjoyed the last few chapters.**

**Amore is quiet and shy like Gentle Perry.**

**You're giving me more crazy ideas for Wild Perry.**

* * *

Doof then woke up later that morning but saw both Gentle and Wild Perry were still asleep but needed to check up on Amore but he went to check her out but was quiet so he wouldn't wake them but he entered Brooke's room but saw Amore was up but eating Bran Flakes but was being quiet and shy but Doof understood knowing Gentle Perry was like that.

"Hey there I'm Doof.

That's Brooke.

Why were you on the streets?

Won't your owners be worried?" he asked.

Amore shook her head in reply.

"They won't.

They abandoned me." she said.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened at this.

He knew both Gentle and Wild Perry were abandoned by their owners but were doing good because he was taking care of them but Amore needed somebody who would do the same for her.

But he saw Amore seemed to like Brooke.

He had an idea but would wait.

He then heard the door open.

Wild Perry was laughing.

"Yeah!

I beat you!" he said.

Gentle Perry had a bruise on his bill.

"That's because you were cheating.

You tripped me up." he said.

Doof sighed giving Wild Perry a look.

Amore then came over to Gentle Perry.

"You guys must be twins.

I'm Amore." she said.

Gentle Perry was blushing.

Wild Perry was snickering.

But Doof thought it was cute.

"Come on guys.

Let's go get some breakfast." Doof said.

Both Gentle and Wild Perry agreed with that.

Brooke then saw Amore follow them as she was still hungry.

But Gentle Perry was smiling as they were holding paws.

Wild Perry was not amused.

* * *

Amore was listening to Gentle Perry explaining about himself and being hit by the splitter but she didn't seem to mind but she was very artistic like him but Doof saw Wild Perry scowl watching them from the table he, Brooke, Doof and Jordon were sitting at but Doof was nervous hearing him growl like before he was jousting but knew Gentle Perry needed this badly and had to stop him.

"Don't you dare ruin this for him!

He needs something like this.

To help his confidence.

I didn't try to tear you and Roxy apart." he said.

Wild Perry sighed defeated for now.

Jordon then joined them as they were going to the buffet.

He and Brooke wondered what was going on.

Doof then told them.

"Aww that's adoofable Doofy!" Brooke said.

Jordon knew Wild Perry was getting angry inside.

He knew that he couldn't control his temper.

Doof then saw him storm off.

"I'll talk to him." Jordon said.

He hoped Wild Perry was okay...


	38. Curing Wild Perry's Funk

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for the review and for the nice stuff you said on DA.**

**Wild Perry was upset about his gentle side having his fierst crush because he misses Roxy.**

**But Doofy has an idea that might help.**

* * *

Jordon then used the key to unlock the door to Doof's hotel room but opened the door but was stunned seeing the room in a mess but knew Wild Perry had done this but wondered why he'd be so jealous of his gentle side having a crush but found him on his laptop working on his story in Gentle Perry's pop up tent but he looked sad like he was about to cry.

"You okay?

Doofy and us were worried about you.

After you stormed off.

Why're you jealous over yout brother having a crush?

It's cute." he said.

Wild Perry was ignoring him but Jordon saw his desktop was a photo of him and Roxy together.

Jordon understood why the messy turquise furred male was angry because he missed Roxy.

"It's okay to be upset or cry.

Maybe she could visit you here.

Showing emotion doesn't make you weak.

I know you care about both your brother and Doofy.

But it's okay.

I'll just leave you alone." Jordon said.

Wild Perry then shook with sadness as the tears fell as he admitted that he missed Roxy but Jordon was holding him but watched as he fell asleep but he shut off the laptop after saving the story for the messy turquise furred male but he carried him to the bed after he'd tidyed up his mess so Doof wouldn't get in trouble.

He then had an idea on how to make Wild Perry happy but needed to talk to Doof but found him drinking coffee.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened as Jordon told him and Brooke why Wild Perry had been angry earlier but felt sorry for him but Brooke had a great idea about bringing Roxy here but Jordon smiled.

Amore and Gentle Perry were playing in the pool but it was cute but Doof needed to talk to Brooke about Amore.

* * *

Later that night, Wild Perry was tossing and turning as he was having bad dreams but woke up sweating but hoped Roxy was okay but lay back down as he knew Kari wasn't very nice to Roxy but hoped she was okay by the time he got back to Danville.

He sighed getting his laptop and deciding to work on his story but was yawning as he was tired from all the mischief he'd caused like dropping water bombs from the hotel room window or scaring the maid when she was cleaning the room.

He then hoped Roxy was okay as he couldn't bear to have anything happen to her.

His hazel eyes closed.

* * *

Doof along with Gentle Perry smiled seeing Wild Perry sound asleep later that morning but decided to let him sleep as he needed it but was charging his laptop for him knowing he'd want it later but before going down to breakfast, they headed to Jordon's room as Jordon smiled opening the door as they saw a familar jet black furred platypus female asleep on his bed.

"We were talking a little earlier.

She was worrying about Wild Perry.

I assured her he was fine." he said.

Brooke then joined them along with Amore.

"Is your brother okay?" Amore asked him.

"I hope so.

Doofy and I let him sleep for a while longer." Gentle Perry told her.

She hoped his brother was okay as they went to have breakfast but Doof heard laughter from his room as he went to check on Wild Perry but found him and Roxy listening to Spamalot music but he was happy seeing the messy turquise furred male happy as they left to join the others for breakfast.


	39. Locked In A Tower

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and sorry that the last chapter was so short but happy Wild Perry's out of his funk.**

**They're at the Tower of London and you can bet that Wild Perry is up to his usual antics but Doof has a little surprise for him.**

**I hope Toon 92 likes.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he was getting ready to go out with the others but were going to the Tower of London but knew that Wild Perry would get ideas for mischief but sighed knowing he was spirited but loving and had a heart but had an idea knowing that Wild Perry was into medieval stuff and got an idea remembering the robot dragon he was once fighting in but knew Wild Perry would get a kick out of it but he was leaving already but Brooke smiled knowing Doofy was up to something but had a feeling it was for Wild Perry but Roxy was dressed as a Gothic princess which made Wild Perry smile dreamily.

"Wow...

You look amazing." he said.

"Thanks.

You look awesome too my brave knight." she said.

He blushed at her comment but Amore and Gentle Perry were holding paws as they were walking there but were talking.

Wild Perry wondered where Doof was but Brooke knew but wasn't telling him as it would be fun to see the look on his face as Jordon saw Wild Perry go off as usual but Roxy was with him as she was spirited too sometimes but Brooke smiled knowing that he had something up his sleeve.

* * *

A Beefeater had accidentally dropped the kys to the Tower of London while going to the bathroom but Wild Perry picked them up but Roxy saw him pick them up as an evil smile crossed his bill as she loved when hw had an idea.

"Wanna lock Doofy in the tower?" he asked.

Roxy giggled at the idea.

"Yes, Yes we should.

But we gotta find him first." she answered.

Wild Perry then heard her scream as a riobotic dragon picked her up but he was worried but Doof was resisting the urge to laugh knowing Wild Perry was eating this all up but he sighed.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled.

Doof was scared knowing what Wild Perry would do when protecting those he cared about but knew that he would do it to the robotic dragon and not to him as he got out as he had a wireless controller but Wild Perry then wrestled it as he caught Roxy in his arms but was blushing as she kissed him on the forehead but Doof then watched it blow up.

An evil smile crossed Wild Perry's bill as he knew what he wanted to do.

* * *

Jordon and the others were sitting outside eating snacks but saw Wild Perry and Roxy join them but noticed the messy turquise furred male was looking content but Brooke knew it was because Roxy was holding his paw.

"What were you guys doing?" Gentle Perry asked.

"Oh nothing much.

Fighting a dragon, rescuing Roxy." Wild Perry answered.

But Brooke saw the fire department get Doof out of the tower but Wild Perry had slipped the keys to the Tower of London into the Beefeater's pocket.

Doof sighed knowing Wild Perry had done this but wasn't that mad at him.

He knew he liked the little surprise.

* * *

Later that day, Roxy and Wild Perry were having afternoon tea but liking the scones but Doof smiled knowing that now Wild Perry would want to eat scones for breakfast instead of bagels but was keeping a close eye on them so they couldn't cause any trouble but knew that Jordon would be Roxy's new owner and knew Wild Perry wouldn't be happy but he and Jordon would talk later when both Gentlw and Wild Perry were asleep but knew Wild Perry liked to eavesdrop whenever he was talking about Gentle Perry or him but knew that the messy turquise furred male wouldn't be happy if he overheard what he and Jordin had to say.

But he was taking photos of them together to help Wild Perry when they returned to Danville which would be soon but knew he'd be upset but maybe Jordon could visit sometime.

He then saw them leave after finishing.

He knew things were okay but Roxy and Wild Perry were heading to a music store but knew he was probably going to play the drums for Roxy but smiled deciding to leave him alone going to join Brooke and the others but were going into a cafe to have afternoon tea themselves but Brooke saw a smile on his face.

"It's okay.

Wild Perry didn't cause any trouble.

He and Roxy went to a music store.

They're very cute together.

Like another pair I know." he answered.

Jordon knew he meant Amore and Gentle Perry.

"You're not mad at Wild Perry?

For locking you in the tower?" Brooke asked.

"No, No I'm not.

He was just playing.

Besides after summer, he's starting school." he answered.

Jordon smiled knowing the school would have trouble on their hands with Wild Perry but was laughing imagining what the messy turquise furred male would do but Gentle Perry wondered what was so funny.

"Nothing buddy." he answered.

They hoped that Wild Perry would be okay when he found out that Roxy wouldn't be going back with them to Danville but was bracing themselves for mischief or a tantrum.

But Gentle Perry was sketching along with Amore.

Brooke saw they were drawing stuff from this morning.

Doof shook his head remembering that.

He hoped that Roxy and Wild Perry were okay...


	40. Playing At The Pool

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and loved your review.**

**Yeah I know the robotic dragon was destroyed but I wanted to bring it back as it was cool and helps Roxy and Wild Perry bond better.**

**Don't worry as Doofy will help break the news to Wild Perry about you being Roxy's owner and also Amore might be going to school too but in kindergarten.**

**Yeah they'll be in a school for kids like them but Wild Perry is gonna rock their world and give his teacher a lot of trouble and have Doofy in the Pricipal's office.**

**i know Wild Perry would've gotten into trouble but he was probably pulling the cute act like Puss.**

**Listening to Deep, Deep Trouble from the Simpsons Sing the Blues is making me think of Wild Perry.**

**I might write a sequl to this but worried about screwing it up.**

* * *

Later that night Doof and Brooke and Vanessa were going out for an night on the town and Jordon was looking after both Gentle and Wild Perry along with Roxy but knew that Wild Perry didn't know about Jordon being Roxy's new owner but would find a way to tell him with Doof's help.

But Gentle Perry was watching Doof get ready after taking a shower but wasn't wearing his trademaek lab coat but was wearing a leather jacket and jeans since Wild Perry had helped him pick out his clothes knowing this would impress Vanessa.

He then saw Brooke and Jordon enter but Vanessa was waiting for them in the lobby with Ferb but Wild Perry was quiet as Doof knew he wasn't a big fan of sitters.

"Don't worry we're gonna have fun." he said.

"What kind of fun?" he asked.

"Let's have a pool party." Jordon said.

Wild Perry's eyes widened as he loved the idea but would get music to play so it would really be a party as Roxy smiled.

"Will we get in trouble?" Gentle Perry asked.

Wild Perry slapped his forehead with his paw.

"Of course we won't.

We're going to have fun." he told him.

Jordon smiled seeing Gentle Perry relax knowing that it was okay to have a pool party knowing Wild Perry wanted to try the water slides but he was grabbing a body board.

Amore was excited as it sounded like fun.

She hoped Doof and the others were okay.

* * *

Doof noticed that Jordon hadn't called him to ask him to help deal with Wild Perry but was relieved and scared at this but assured himself they were having fun but Vanessa knew he was nervous in case Wild Perry did something crazy and got them kicked out of the hotel but knew Jordon wouldn't let it get too crazy but Vanessa was laughing listening to what Wild Perry had done earlier.

"He locked my Dad in the Tower of London?

He has a lot of energy." she said.

"I know.

But school might calm him down." he replied.

"Or make him nuts.

I feel sorry for his teacher." Vanessa said.

Doof chuckled nervously.

But Brooke noticed her I-Phone was gone.

She knew that Wild Perry loved playing games on it.

* * *

Wild Perry was laughing going down water slides standing on the body board like he was skateboarding but Jordon knew that he was having fun but saw Amore and Gentle Perry playing in the kid's area but Wild Perry saw the high dive board and got an evil idea but remembered the story Doof had told them about him trying to do a back flip off the high board but wanted to try it but knew Jordon wouldn't be happy but saw he was distracted looking after Amore and Gentle Perry as he was climbing the ladder but jumped off the board doing a perfect backflip but Gentle Perry was in awe.

"That was cool.

Can I try?" he said.

Jordon was worried hearing it.

"It's too dangerous.

Doofy would be sad if you got hurt." he said.

"You're right." Gentle Perry said.

He smiled as they were playing volleyball.

But Wild Perry was getting carried away as the volleyball hit Jordon in the face giving him a black eye.

"Are you okay?" Amore asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine.

It's just a black eye." he said.

But he then heard music blasting out.

Gentle Perry was scared the police would come.

"No cops can take me alive!" Wild Perry said.

Jordon sighed but knew he was hyper.

* * *

When Doof and the others got back to the hotel, they saw police talking to Jordon about what had been happening especially the loud music but Doof knew Wild Perry had been behind this but Roxy saw him go into the hotel as she along with Amore and Gentle Perry followed but thankfully nobody was getting arrested but Doof was worried knowing they would've arrested Wild Perry and he couldn't let that happen but would talk to him but saw the black eye relieved that Wild Perry had only done that.

He then saw Wild Perry shaking a little in fear and knowing seeing the police had frightened him but he could talk to him but knew he wouldn't be sleeping so well tonight but Roxy was hugging him.

He sighed seeing them along with Amore and Gentle Perry were taking showers.


	41. Finding Ways To Break The News

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 and I know Wild Perry didn't mean to get the cops involved because of noise pollution but Doofy's helping him calm down but Amore and Gentle Perry are having a sleepover in Brooke's room.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and don't feel bad about missing out but know you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Gentle Perry in pyjamas as he was sleeping over with Amore in Brooke's room but he wanted to spend a little time with Wild Perry knowing he was scared after what had happened but needed to reassure him.

He then hugged Gentle Perry as he was leaving but Wild Perry was in pyjamas but was quiet while on the Internet but understood as he needed to talk to him about what had happened but wouldn't tell him about Jordon being Roxy's owner for a while.

"You okay?

You look a little scared buddy." he said.

"I'm not scared.

I'm the tough guy, remember?" he said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"I know but it's okay to be scared.

I know seeing the cops there scared you.

You weren't hoping they'd show up huh?" he said.

Wild Perry's messy turquise furred body was shaking with fear remembering what happened as he thought the cops would arrest him.

"I-I didn't mean to nearly get Jordon arrested!

I was just having fun." he said crying.

Doof knew he meant no harm but was stroking his back to let him calm down before talking to him.

"Hey it's okay I'm not mad at you.

I was scared for you." he said.

Wild Perry's eyes went wide hearing this.

"You're not scared of anything." he said.

"I was scared you'd be arrested.

But it's okay.

You know I care about you, right?" he said.

"Yeah I know.

You take good care of us.

I hope my gentle side is okay." he said.

Doof then understood as he cared about Gentle Perry.

"I'm sure he's fine." Doof told him.

Wild Perry knew he was right.

They then decided to watch TV.

He then saw Jordon come in.

He saw that Wild Perry was feeling bad.

"Hey it's okay dude.

I knew that you didn't mean it." he said.

Wild Perry smiled as he knew that.

They were watching TV.

* * *

Amore smiled as Gentle Perry was lying beside her in the bed but she smiled as she liked being with him but was worried knowing that she didn't have an owner but didn't know that Brooke was going to be her owner or that they were moving to Danville and living with Doofy.

"Are you okay Amore?" Gentle Perry asked.

"I'm just a little scared.

I don't have an owner.

I just want a family." she said.

"I know you will Amore.

You're nice and kind.

I'm sure you'll get a family." he told her.

But Amore was whimpering as the lights were out.

"You don't like the dark either huh?

I know how you feel.

Back home I sleep with an night light.

But I'm here." Gentle Perry said.

She felt safe with him by her side.

Brooke smiled making a drawing of this.

But she saw Doof enter but knew he needed advice.

She had a feeling that he was planning to tell Wild Perry about Roxy not going back to Danville with them and knew he'd be upset and knew Doof hated seeing him in a funk.

"Maybe you should put a web cam in his laptop.

That way he can talk to Roxy." she suggested.

Doof nodded but knew Wild Perry would react badly to the news.

She understood knowing that Wild Perry was in love with Roxy.

But they had no idea Roxy was planning to ease the hurt by giving Wild Perry a locket with a picture inside of them together so he could think of her until they met again.

"Where's Jordon?" Brooke asked.

"In his room.

I bet Roxy's in there with him." Doof told her.

* * *

Roxy then snuck into Doof's room but saw Wild Perry sound asleep but smiled as he was a cute sleeper but placed the gift on the bedside table but kissed his forehead before leaving the room but returned to Jordon's room but Doof wondered what the jet black furred platypus female had done but was in awe hearing her plan.

He hoped Wild Perry wouldn't take it out on him.

Doof hoped so but something told him he wouldn't.

He then went to his room but got changed into pyjamas but smiled sadly seeing Wild Perry asleep with a smile on his bill knowing he was dreaming about Roxy but decided to let him have sweet dreams but knew tomorrow would be a rude awakening for him but couldn't bear to see him sad but he sighed.

His dark blue eyes closed in sleep...


	42. Spending Time Together

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Wild Perry found out about Roxy not going back with them to Danville and upset but Doofy is helping him calm down but he's probably mad because Amore gets to come with them but Doofy will help.**

**Thanks Toon 92 for your review and don't be sad because Wild Perry will see Roxy again as she's gonna visit Danville plus Doofy put a web cam in his laptop so he can talk to her through Skype.**

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he had woken from a very good dream about him and Roxy being knights but saw a gift on the bedside table with his name on it as he tore open the gift but saw a box but opened it but brought out a silver locket but opened it as it played music but had a photo of him and Roxy together having afternoon tea.

His hazel eyes filled with tears as his turquise furred body shook with fear as he read the card but Doof entered after getting dressed but saw Wild Perry was upset but had a feeling he knew that Roxy wasn't coming back with them to Danville.

He then buried his face into Doof's chest as tears leaked onto Doof's black shirt but he understood letting him cry it out but waited until he was calm to talk but saw him look up at him sniffling and wiping away tears with his paw but he was calm.

"I know you're feeling sad about Roxy.

I knew this would happen if you found out.

At least she told you and you didn't find out.

But she's not gone forever.

She'll visit Danville sometimes.

Plus you can talk to her using the web cam." he said.

"We don't have a web cam." Wild Perry said.

"Well I put one into your laptop.

You guys can talk through Skype.

I know you're upset but this is probably your last full day together.

Don't waste it being angry at her." he said.

They then left for breakfast.

* * *

Brooke saw that Doof was quiet and nervous as he saw Wild Perry alone at a table with Roxy as he knew he'd found out about the fact she wouldn't be going back with them to Danville but she had a feeling he'd been talking to Wild Perry about this but knew he wouldn't rebound that easily and would be upset learning Amore would be coming back with them.

But they seemed happy but Doof knew that the messy turquise furred male had thought about what he's said before they left but knew tonight Wild Perry would want to stay up late as it was his last night with Roxy but understood.

He knew they were going shopping but knew Wild Perry and Roxy would have their own plans but would meet up with them later but hoped Wild Perry was okay.

He saw Amore and Gentle Perry sketching and talking to Jordon but knew he was worrying about his brother as Doof had told him about why his wild side was a little sad but Doof had told him about Amore coming with them a secret because it would make him sad.

But he then saw Wild Perry come over to them.

"Roxy's just getting ready.

We're going Go-Karting.

It suits us." he said.

Doof couldn't help but smile knowing this suited the messy turquise furred male's nature along with Roxy but hoped they'd have fun but he was stunned along with Brooke seeing Wild Perry hug him.

"Thanks Dad." he whispered.

Doofy's eyes went wide hearing that.

Normally Wild Perry called him Doofus or Doofy.

But never Dad.

Vanessa saw tears well in his eyes.

She'd heard what Wild Perry had said.

"Go have some fun dude.

You need it." he said nuzzling him.

Gentle Perry smiled seeing that.

"We should go." Roxy said.

"Yeah.

I'm gonna cream you!" he said cocky.

"We'll see dude." she replied.

Vanessa smiled at that.

She hoped they'd be okay.

* * *

Later before dinner, Wild Perry returned dirty and his messy turquise fur had mud in it but Amore and Gentle Perry were playing with toys and origami stuff but they wondered what Wild Perry had been doing as Doof nearly had to cover his nose.

"Jeez what were you guys doing?

Mud wrestling?" he asked.

Gentle Perry laughed at that.

"We went go- karting and it was a tie.

But then we went to a spa and we got carried away in the mud bath." he answered.

Doof felt better hearing the messy turquise furred male had caused a little mischief which was a sign he was feeling better.

"Go take a bath, okay?

You stink like a swamp.

You could clear out a room with that smell." Doof commented.

Wild Perry thn went into the bathroom but a hot bath was waiting for him as he did a cannonball into it flooding the bathroom but Gentle Perry was in awe seeing his brother had turned the bathroom into the ocean but Doof sighed at this but relaxed.

"Doofy?

How come you're not mad?" he asked.

"I am a little peeved.

But your brother is a little happier.

I pefer him happy and causing chaos.

Besides tomorrow will be hard for him." he said.

Gentle Perry understood but saw his brother come out but was drying himself but his fur was all poofy but Doof smiled as it was curw seeing him like this but Wild Perry gave him a glare.

"It's okay dude.

Let me use the hair dryer." Doof said.

He then used the hair dryer as it depoofed Wild Perry's fur but he smiled getting dressed but headed down to the dining room but wa wearing the locket Roxy had given him but Doof understood.

He knew that tonight was important to him.

* * *

Roxy laughed as she dived into the pool as she and Wild Perry were swimming as this was what they wanted to do for their last night together but knew Amore and Gentle Perry were having another sleepover at Brooke's room but she smiled as they were splashing each other and doing dives and cannonballs into the pool as there weren't a lot of people in it.

They were having fun but Roxy saw it was eight o clock but knew they had to get back but she was helping Jordon pack but Wild Perry sighed as they were getting out of the pool but headed up to Doof's hotel room.

Doof smiled but saw Wild Perry head into the bathroom to take a shower but he heard Roxy sigh.

"I know he's gonna miss you.

He was very upset when he found out." he said.

Roxy knew that was true.

"I-I didn't want to hurt him.

I care about him.

But I like being part of Jordon's life too.

Kari was never nice to me.

I hope he'll be okay." she said.

He knew she was right.

But she saw Wild Perry come out wearing pyjamas but heard knocking on the door as he knew it was Jordon but he was hugging Roxy.

"Don't worry.

I'll talk to you on the web cam.

I promise." she said.

Doof decided to leave them alone.

Wild Perry then saw her kiss him on the bill.

He felt warm but blushed.

She smiled seeing him let go.

"I'll be in your heart.

Keep that in mind.

For when we can't talk on the webcam." she told him.

Doof then saw her leave but saw that she'd kissed Wild Perry on the bill but knew that would make him happy but saw him snap back out of his trance but was a little sad but Doof then left for a moment.

He was getting something to make him feel better...


	43. Comfort

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and thanks for telling others on DA to read the story.**

**Wild Perry's feeling a little sad but Doofy's trying to give him comfort.**

**He makes a very good father.**

* * *

Doof then entered Brooke's room as he heard laughter seeing both Amore and Gentle Perry playing with cushions having a pillow fight making him smile but Brooke knew he wanted to use the ice cream maker to make Wild Perry feel better but she understood helping him make a hot fudge sundae and adding Ben and Jerry's ice cream to it but knew this could help Wild Perry feel better but knew he probably missed Roxy but knew she would talk to him on the web cam.

Brooke knew that things would get better once they returned to Danville as Doof nodded knowing he was making both Gentle and Wild Perry their own rooms but sighed knowing Wild Perry was a little down.

"Go be with him Doofy.

I can handle things here." she said.

He hoped that she'd be okay on her own.

* * *

Wild Perry was sitting on the bed but the locket was open as the calm music was playing from it but soothing him as he felt the urge to cry but was trying hard not to as he knew she would visit but didn't hear the door open as Doof came in but saw him a little sad but Wild Perry smiled a little closing the locket seing the hot fudge sundae.

"Thanks Dad." he said eating.

Doof smiled as he was sitting on the bed beside him but watching TV but knew they needed to talk about things but wasn't telling him about the fact that Brooke was coming back to live with them along with Amore.

He knew he wouldn't mind the part about going to school but knew Gentle Perry would be nervous as Wild Perry nodded in reply but he saw the messy turquise furred male was a little distant but knew he was thinking abour Roxy.

"She's thinking of you too.

You made an impression on her." he said.

"I hope so." he answered finishing eating.

Doof knew he was feeling a little better.

But he wanted him to smile.

He then started tickling him.

Wild Perry smiled as they were rough housing but trying not to hurt each other but laughing and eating it up but they laid on the bed out of breath but he then saw the messy turquise furred male fall asleep.

Doof smiled as it was cute as he changed into pyjamas.

He then climbed into bed but felt Wild Perry hug him in sleep.

It made him smile.

He kised his forehead like he did every night.

He hoped he'd be okay in the morning.

* * *

Wild Perry was quiet as they were on the plane but listening to his I-Pod and imagining what Roxy was doing right now but Brooke smiled as both Amore and Gentle Perry were colouring but she knew Doof was nervous but knew that Wild Perry needed time to adjust to change but understood that Roxy was important to him but sighed knowing Amore and Gentle Perry were the same.

But she knew they could be a family.

Doof smiled watching Wild Perry sleep but heard Bowling for Soup from his earbuds but knew he liked punk rock but knew he couldn't let Gentle Perry listen knowing there were a few bad words.

He hoped things would go okay...


	44. Unhappy With Change

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Toon 92 likes as Wild Perry is not happy about the change but he'll learn to adjust.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Brooke smiled as they entered DEI but she and Amore were unpacking their stuff but Gentle Perry saw Wild Perry on his laptop but ignoring them but Doof knew this was his way of reacting to the change but he sighed leaving him alone as Doof knew the rooms would be finished but he knew that Wild Perry was not happy about the change.

He would have another of his little sessions that they had but knew he was upset about Roxy but knew he'd been talking to her but he was missing her but an evil smile crossed his bill as he could have fun with Amore knowing she was like his brother but he remembered he'd kept some of the lizards from the camping trip but waited until both her and Gentle Perry were taking naps to do it but knew Brooke couldn't stop him but sighed as he knew Roxy would get a kick out of it but he hoped Doof wouldn't be mad but he smiled as he then entered Amore's room putting the lizards in the bed but smiled leaving.

He then went into his old room that he shared with his brother but Gentle Perry heard Amore scream as Brooke came in seeing lizards in the bed but wondered who'd put them there but Doof knew Wild Perry had done this but he knew they needed to have a session before he got nuts and went on a mischief causing spree.

Wild Perry sighed as he followed Doof into the lab but laid on the couch but Doof knew sometimes these sessions helped him calm down and relax.

"I know you miss Roxy and that there's change but we need to focus your energy into something constructive." Doof said.

"I like having fun.

You even like when I do it." he answered.

"Yeah.

But it's bad to use it to vent your feelings.

You need to open up buddy.

You'll explode emotionally if you don't." he said.

Wild Perry then sighed as he left but was in time out but knew that he'd be out soon as Doof left to check on Amore, Brooke and Gentle Perry but found Brooke making snacks.

"Where's the tough guy?" she asked.

"In time out.

He's just finding things hard.

Maybe I should wait a little while before sending them to school." he said.

Brooke understood as she knew Amore was starting kindergarten in a few day's time but knew that Doofy wantd to wait until Wild Perry was calm enough to even consider that option.

But he wasn't thinking about it right now.

* * *

Amore was playing in the living room with Gentle Perry but she wondered why her friend's brother was naughty a lot but Gentle Perry knew his brother liked having fun but she didn't get it as she sighed as she was nervous because Brooke told her she was starting kindergarten in a few days time but he knew she'd be okay.

"Thanks." she said.

Gentle Perry blushed at this.

He knew that his brother was probably doing something but heard him playing with Nerf stuff but understood he always played with his Nerf gun when he was in a bad mood but Amore was nervous but relaxed once he explained that Nerf guns were harmless but Wild Perry was chasing Doof around the house pretending to hunt him making Gentle Perry scared.

"It's okay.

We're just playing a game." Doof said.

"It didn't look like that." Amore said.

Wild Perry then ran off into the room but locked the door but Doof knew that he had been calm until they'd been worried by Wild Perry chasing him around but knew that it would take a while for Wild Perry to come out.

Brooke knew it was because of the change but wanted to talk to him but Doof heard the door unlock but he came out with sadness in his eyes but was going out for a while.

"He'll come back in a while." Doof told him.

Brooke sighed as she realised this was true.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Vanessa then came home later from London but saw Wild Perry come home with a few cuts and bruises but knew he'd been picking fights like in London but went to get the first-aid kit but she knew about Brooke moving in but knew the messy turquise furred male was upset about the change in the house.

"I know things are a little insane now.

But Brooke is an nice person.

Gentle Perry thinks she's your new Mom." she said.

Wild Perry made an angry face.

Vanessa then put some idionw on but he cursed a little but Doof smiled watching them but knew he hated change but he hoped he would change his mind about Brooke in time.

She knew it was dinnertime...


	45. Getting Checked Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Doofy has to go to the hospital to get his back checked out as he has severe back pain and you can bet Wild Perry's gonna cause chaos there but it'll be okay.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 and I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he had finished work on the rooms for both Gentle and Wild Perry but was feeling a lot of back pain but was gritting his teeth but put an ice pack on it but Brooke was worried along with Gentle Perry but he was insisting he was fine.

"Where's Wild Perry?" Doof asked.

"In our old room jumping on the bed." he answered.

A smile crossed Doof's face hearing that and knowing Wild Perry was back to causing mischief and was relieved but Doof was crying as the back pain was worse but Brooke insisted they go see a doctor.

"We can't leave Wild Perry alone or Gentle Perry." Doof said.

Brooke nodded but Vanessa went to get Wild Perry so they could leave but the messy turquise furred male was a little nervous seeing Doof in pain.

"He needs to go to the doctor's." Brooke said.

They then got in the car and left but Wild Perry was listening to punk music on his I-Pod while drumming on the back of the car seat but Amore was covering her ears but Gentle Perry was laughing at his brother's antics.

"He's just drumming.

He does it when he's bored." he said.

"It's annoying." Amore said.

Vanessa smiled at this.

* * *

Brooke then watched as Doof and Vanessa went into the Doctor's room to get X-Rayed but she was tired and falling asleep but Amore and Gentle Perry were playing in the Kids's area in the waiting room but Wild Perry was bored and went to find something to do but found some vacant wheelchairs as he had an idea but saw Gentle Perry join him.

"Whatcha you doing?" he asked.

"Let's have some fun and race." Wild Perry said.

Gentle Perry wasn't so sure but Wild Perry convinced him that it was okay as he added fire extingushers to make them go faster as Amore was nervous watching but wasn't telling Brooke or Uncle Doofy as she knew Wild Perry was going to get in trouble.

She then went to Brooke but nuzzled her.

* * *

Doof then came out later looking sad but Vanessa understood but knew her Dad had to wear a back brace but saw Wild Perry being chased by doctors as Gentle Perry was hugging him but Doof then saw Wild Perry hide behind his back but he was wearing a lab coat.

"What's going on?" Vanessa demanded.

"Your son was faking at being a doctor.

You know how serious that is.

Thankfully he wasn't treating anybody.

Plus he caused chaos wheelchair racing and flirting with nurses." the doctor told him.

Doof smiled as they left but he smiled at Wild Perry's antics.

"Let's go home." Brooke said.

He agreed as they left.

He knew that Wild Perry hadn't meant harm.

* * *

Wild Perry was in awe at his room as Doof had turned it into the perfect place for him as there was a flat screen TV with a XBox360 and Kinect but there was a bean bag chair and bookcases for books and a place for his Nerf stuff but he hugged Doof.

"Thanks Doofy." he said.

"Aww you're welcome dude.

I also gave your brother a room.

But sharing it with Amore." he said.

He smiled knowing his brother wouldn't do that.

But he was nervous seeing Doof clutch his back.

"Doofy you okay?" he asked nervous.

"My scatica is bugging me." he answered.

"What's that?" he asked him.

"It's a back pain thing." he answered.

Wild Perry then got him to sit on his bed.

He then massaged him gently.

Doof blushed at this.

It was cute.

"I feel a little better." he said.

Wild Perry smiled seeing him leave.

He hoped he was okay.

* * *

Later that night Wild Perry was watching Glee and laughing at Sue being mean but Doof wasn't happy with him watching that but saw him go to get ready for bed but Doof turned over and put a block on the adult channels so the messy turquise furred male couldn't watch anything dirty or for older kids like Glee.

He then saw Wild Perry watching ESPN making him less worried but then he was watching Nick as they had funy shows on as well as Disney XD but decided to check his laptop but smiled seeing Roxy had sent him e-mails as he was reading but sent her some back but was working on his story but was drinking Diet Pepsi but Doof didn't know he'd snuck a case of it into his room along with some candy but hid it where Dof couldn't find it but also had brought his drums into his room.

He decided to play the drums for a while unaware everybody else was sleeping but while in the zone didn't see Vanessa grab the drumsticks from Wild Perry's paws.

"Hey!

Give them back!" he said.

Vanessa shook her head.

"No.

Your drumming is waking the entire house up." she told him.

"I'll be quiet!" he said giving her the cute eyes.

She nearly relented but knew nobody would get any sleep if she gave the drumsticks back now.

"I'll hold onto these until later." she said.

Wild Perry wasn't happy that Vanessa had taken his drum sticks off him as all he'd been doing was drumming as he was bored but sighed yawning climbig into bed but wasn't tired

He then saw Doof enter.

He was carrying a mug of cocoa.

"Drink this.

It should help." he said.

Wild Perry was sipping it.

"Why so sad buddy?" he asked.

"Vanessa took my drumsticks off me." he answered.

Doof understood.

"I know that upset you.

But she'll give them back to you.

It was because you were being loud.

Plus we were trying to sleep." he said.

Wild Perry understood as he finished but was drowsy.

Doof smiled watching this as he tucked him in.

He then put his I-Pod on the dock so he could listen to music while he slept.

He knew he looked cute.

He hoped things were okay.


	46. Comforting His Little Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Gentle Perry got a little scared because Wild Perry was watching Little Fockers and it was on the part where Greg was giving Jack a shot in the butt but Doofy is comforting him.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and my Mom lets me and my younger sibling watch Glee.**

**I hope Toon 92 likes too.**

* * *

Wild Perry was in his room watching the Simpsons and it was the Italian Bob but he was rolling around on his bed laughing especially at the It's Amore song making him imagine Doofy in that situation as he starting singing it but adding his own lyrics to the song.

Doof was stunned hearing what the messy turquise furred male was coming up with and laughing at his imagination but let him watch the Simpsons but not Family Guy or American Dad but Wild Perry didn't like those shows anyway.

He then wanted to watch a movie but decided to watch Little Fockers as he had seen the last two movies on Blu-Ray as Doofy had gotten him a Blu-Ray player but nothing beyond PG but Meet the Parents and Meet the Fockers were the only ones beyond PG Wild Perry was allowed to watch.

He was watching but was in awe seeing Greg and Pam's kids were like him and his brother but chuckled at the crazy antics.

"Whatcha you watching?

It looks funny." he heard a voice say.

Wild Perry then turned his head around and saw Gentle Perry there but saw him rubbing sleep from his eyes meaning he'd woken up from his nap.

"I'm watching Little Fockers.

I don't think Doofy would let you watch it." he said.

Gentle Perry then left but heard somebody yell on the TV and it was on the part where Greg was giving Jack a shot in the butt but he was stunned but ran out of the room but Wild Perry was laughing and nearly fell off the bed.

* * *

Doof was giving Gentle Perry comfort as he knew Wild Perry had let him watch Little Fockers with him but he'd pre screened it before letting Wild Perry watch it and knew some parts would freak Gentle Perry out but he explained he wouldn't be having a heart problem anytime soon which made him relax as they were watching Nick Jr.

Amore was playing with Lego but wondered what Wild Perry was doing as he'd been quiet for a while.

"He's watching a big kid movie in his room." Gentle Perry answered.

Amore sighed knowing that was odd as normally Wild Perry was always up to something but Brooke sighed as it was nice not having to deal with Wild Perry's antics for a while but Doof had another surprise for them.

He knew how much they'd liked using the pool on vacation and had made them an indoor swimming pool.

But he was waiting until later.

* * *

Wild Perry's stomach was growling with hunger as it wasn't lunch time yet but knew he wanted cookies which was one of his favourite food groups but Doof always tried to stop him but he knew that Doof had put the cookiw jar on the high shelf but that was no problem for him.

He then snuck into the kitchen while the others weren't curious.

He saw the cookie jar on the high shelf but started climbing as things started falling from the shelves but he'd put cushions on the floor so it wouldn't make people come in but was about to grab the cookie jar but it slipped out of his hands and broke but cookies were on the cushions making him smile with glee as he climbed back down taking all the cookies his paws could carry back to his room before Doof found out.

Gentle Perry's eyes widened seeing cookies everywhere making him happy as Doof came in but was stunned but knew Wild Perry was able to climb up there and get the cookie jar but stunned at what the messy turquise furred male could do when he was focused.

He was making nachos for lunch but was cleaning up the mess but Gentle Perry was dancing to Bing Bang which was cute.

He then saw the nachos were done as Wild Perry was in the room but hungry as he was eating a lot but dunked his face in gucamole making Gentle Perry laugh as he stuck his tongue up his bill but Amore was grossed out.

"He's just being a goofball." he said.

Wild Perry then got an evil idea scooping up a handful of gucamole.

"Think fast Doofy." he said throwing it.

Gentle Perry was laughing at this.

"This means war!" Doof said joining in.

It then turned into a huge food fight.

But they were enjoying it but Vanessa was a little irked.

"Can't you guys just be normal?" she yelled.

"W-We were just having fun." Gentle Perry said sniffling.

"Normal families don't act like this!

Sometimes you make me ashamed!" she said.

Doof was stunned earing this.

Wild Perry saw Gentle Perry run off.

He hated whenever somebody made him cry.

* * *

Wild Perry then found Gentle Perry in his room hiding under the bed making the messy turquise furred male feel bad for his brother knowing he hated the dark but hid under the bed when he was sad but he got under the bed but found Gentle Perry curled up in a ball crying but he then stroked his back knowing Vanessa had been irked but she didn't have to say that stuff but he was hugging Gentle Perry as Gentle Perry looked up.

"Hey whatcha you doing under here?" he asked sniffling.

"Looking for you.

I knew Vanessa hurt your feelings.

She didn't mean it.

Maybe she's a vampire or something.

We were just having fun.

But Vanessa's a jerk." he told him.

Gentle Perry smiled a little at his brother.

Wild Perry then started the Simpsons version of It's Amore as Gentle Perry was laughing at the added lyrics his brother made up.

"Where did you hear that song?

It's funny!" Gentle Perry told him.

"It's from a big kid show.

I doubt Doofy would let you watch until you're older.

Let's go take a shower and play some Kinect." he said.

Gentle Perry smiled at this as he wanted to try playing Kinect.

They then went to take a shower...


	47. A Surprise Visit

**a/n**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**It's a little quiet on the review front.**

* * *

Both of them were playing Kinect and having fun but Wild Perry remembered that Vanessa had taken his drumsticks and were going to get them back but Gentle Perry wanted to play the drums too making the messy turquise furred male but started playing the guitar as he was playing Doofy's Yodel Odie Obey Me song but Gentle Perry was laughing and wondered where he learnt that song.

"I heard it from Doofy." he answered.

He then saw Gentle Perry play the guitar but was an expert at it making him smile but had an idea but didn't know if Doof would let them be a band.

"Wow you're amazing at the guitar." he said.

"T-Thanks.

I hope Vanessa's calmed down." he replied.

He nodded as he saw Gentle Perry go play with Amore as Wild Perry then went to get his drumsticks back from Vanessa so he could drum for a while.

He then saw Doof had them in his lab coat pocket and grabbed them from there.

"Yeah time to rock!" he said.

He then went to his room and was playing his drums.

Vanessa could hear him from her room.

She knew she was going on a date with Ferb.

* * *

But Gentle Perry was helping set the table as Doof had ordered pizza and wedges for dinner but he was quiet as he could hear Wild Perry playing the drums but liked that he was happy but knew that he still didn't like Brooke being part of their family but Doof would help Brooke find a way to get Wild Perry to like her but then they heard the doorbell ring as he thought it was the delivery guy but he was stunned seeing Jordon and Roxy but smiled hearing from Wild Perry that Roxy had a surprise for him.

"_So this was the surprise Wild Perry was talking about?_

_He's going to be happy seeing Roxy." _he thought.

"We came to visit.

Roxy wanted to see Wild Perry." he told Doof.

"Where's Wild Perry?" Roxy asked him.

"In his room.

He's playing his drums." Doof told her.

She then went into his room but Wild Pery dropped his drumsticks seeing her as he hugged her with tears of joy in his eyes but Roxy wasn't feeling so great but Wild Perry saw her fall to her knees as he helped her up but she was shivering and sneezing but the messy turquise furred male was worried.

"You should lie down Roxy.

I think you're ill." he said.

"I-I'm fine guys." she said weakly.

He then heard Doof calling them for dinner as Roxy walked weakly out of the room as Wild Perry followed her to the kitchen but Jordon was concerned seeing she was a little pale but had a feeling she was sick but hadn't told him as she'd been excited for this visit and hadn't wanted to miss it.

He then saw her nibble a little on the pizza but put her head on the table.

Doof was worried as he saw her fall but Wild Perry caught her.

"Let's take her to your room." Doof said.

He nodded as they went into Wild Perry's room.

Doof put her on the bed but felt her head.

"She has a high fever.

I think she has platypus flu.

I'll get medicine.

She needs rest and fluids.

She might not be to full health for a few weeks.

I'm sorry." Doof told Jordon.

"It's okay Doofy.

But I know she'll bounce back.

I know somebody else who'd help." he said.

Doof knew he meant Wild Perry.

They then went to finish dinner.

* * *

Roxy's eyes opened weakly as she found herself in Wild Perry's room but there was an ice pack on her head but she felt terrible from her platypus flu but Wild Perry was relieved as he'd made her chicken noodle soup and juice hearing from Jordon how orange juice could help people and animals get better but she blushed.

"It's okay Roxy.

I wanted to make you something.

Doofy says soup and juice help people get better.

I'm sorry you're sick.

I came up with all these plans." he said.

"It's okay." Roxy said coughing.

He then placed a paw on her forehead.

"I hope you feel better." he said kissing her.

She blushed but was worried.

She knew germs could spread.

"I'm worried for you.

Germs can spread." she said coughing.

"Here drink some juice." he said.

Roxy then smiled weakly drinking.

She then fell asleep as he tucked her in.


	48. Play Ball!

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and the review front is no longer quiet which makes me happy because BrookeDoofy and I Luv Perry reviewed.**

**Thanks you two for reviewing.**

**Yeah Roxy came to visit but Wild Perry's helping her feel better.**

**Yeah Vanessa normal families act like that.**

**I've hit 51 reviews so far for this one story so thanks everybody for reviewing.**

**This chapter was inspired by a cute little video of P and F at Dodger Stadium and Doofy's part was hilarious so Brooke and Doofy are teaching Amore, Gentle and Wild Perry and Jordon to play baseball.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open the next morning hearing his alarm clock ring as he hit the snooze button but saw Roxy still asleep beside him but was being careful but decided to let her sleep as he would bring her some breakfast in a while but smiled as a sneeze escaped his bill as Roxy woke up coughing.

"Maybe you should stay in bed.

I think you're getting my germs." she said coughing.

"I'll be fine Roxy.

Stay.

I'll bring you some breakfast." he said leaving.

She smiled going back to sleep as he went downstairs but saw Brooke sitting at the table with Jordon while Doof was making breakfast for them but they smiled seeing him but Doof noticed he looked a little pale but knew that Wild Perry wouldn't admit it but saw a baseball pitcher's glove on Brooke's hand.

"We're gonna play baseball." she said.

Wild Perry was excited as he watched baseball on TV but followed the Yankees but always wanted to play but went upstairs to get dressed in his Yankees tracksuit but Roxy smiled as it was cute.

"Have fun out there." she said coughing.

He hugged her but went to get breakfast but was having pancakes but was making oatmeal for Roxy to help her flu.

Doof thought it was cute.

"Doofy you ever played baseball?" Gentle Perry asked.

Brooke smiled evilly.

"A little.

But he got kicked out of Dodger Stadium." she answered.

That made Wild Perry curious as he loved hearing Brooke tell him of the stories when Doof used to cause mischief.

"What did you do Doofy?" he asked.

"He tried to set the third base on fire with his mind.

Release monkeys in the other team's dugout.

Use an inator to help win a game in 1989.

A certain animal agent had to stop his mischief before somebody gor hurt but he learnt his lesson." she told him.

Wild Perry then laughed out loud but was also coughing but he drank some coffee but insisted he was fine.

"So when do we play?" he asked.

"As soon as Amore wakes up." Brooke answered.

Jordon had a feeling the messy turquise furred male couldn't wait to play and was probably going to wake her up his way but saw he was carrying a bowl of oatmeal in his paws knowing it was for Roxy to help with her flu.

* * *

Roxy smiled seeing Wild Perry enter his room carrying a tray which had a bowl of oatmeal with a glass of orange juice and some toast with peanut butter knowing she liked it but she was in awe at how much he cared about her but she was eating but smiling as he looked dashing in his baseball gear.

She then saw him sneeze but covered it with a Kleenex tissue but it made Roxy worried as she didn't want him to get sick like her too but he was being tough but heard Gentle Perry call him.

"Yes it's time to play ball!" he said smiling.

"Have fun." Roxy said sleepily.

* * *

Brooke was showing Amore, Gentle and Wild Perry how to bat using their tails but would also teach them how to use a baseball bat but they were having fun but Doofy was nervous about Wild Perry having a baseball bat in his paws knowing he could cause mischief but Brooke threw a curveball as Wild Perry batted it hard hitting Doof i the face but Wild Perry smiled as Amore and Gentle Perry were nervous.

"Doofy you okay?" Brooke asked him.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine Brookie." he answered.

They saw he had a shiner but Doof was okay.

He knew Wild Perry got carried away but he saw both Amore and Gentle Perry holding back while batting as they didn't want to hurt Doof but Wild Perry sighed as Jordon was pitching the ball but they managed okay.

"You need to give it more power.

You guys do want to hit home runs, right?" Wild Perry said.

Gentle Perry nodded but was worried.

"I-I don't want to hurt Doofy." he said.

"I know you don't.

I hit it too hard.

Plus he's learning how to play like we are.

Getting hurt sometimes is part of a sport.

Especially extreme sports.

Let's just have fun dude." he said.

Gentle Perry agreed but heard him coughing.

"You sure you okay?

You look sick like Roxy.

Maybe you should lie down.

We could play later." he said.

Wild Perry shook his head.

"I'm fine.

Let's play ball!" he said.

Doof then saw Brooke was going to be in a team with Doofy and Jordon while Amore, Gentle and Wild Perry were a team but Wild Perry was pumped up for the game but Amore saw that Gentle Perry was worrying about him.

"I don't think he's feeling too good.

And he caught Roxy's germs.

But he's so excited about playing baseball.

I don't want to ruin it for him." he answered.

Amore knew they were very close as brothers.

She was hoping Wild Perry was okay.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they'd stopped playing baseball but Doof smiled as he had a surprise for them but wasn't telling them until after lunch but Wild Perry couldn't wait that long but Doof wouldn't tell him until after lunch but Jordon knew he couldn't wait but was going looking for the surprise where ever it was but saw him stop and go into his room but found Roxy in the bean bag chair but had a blanket wrapped around her but she still had platypus flu making him feel bad.

"How was the game?" she asked weakly.

"It was great.

I got a home run.

Doofy's team won though.

I feel really not hot right now." he said shaking.

Roxy was worried as she knew he had platypus flu.

"Maybe we should tell Doofy.

He could make you better." she told him.

Wild Perry shook his head coughing.

Roxy was nervous as she saw him go for lunch.

She hoped he was okay.


	49. Getting His Medicine

**A/N**

**Here's more and we're nearly at fifty chapters!**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and it's okay if you were busy all day.**

**Yes, Yes Gentle and Wild Perry will enjoy their rooms and yes Wild Perry caused all that mischief at the hospital.**

**Imagine him going for a check up.**

**Yeah Vanessa was being a jerk and yeah Wild Perry loves the Simpsons but likes the classic episodes but loves baseball.**

**Also my sequel to this will start in the last week of Summer.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Doof was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch but was excited about telling them they had their own indoor pool but was worrying about Wild Perry but he had a theory that his back pain was stress induced due to being a father again but saw Wild Perry enter but he looked worse making both him and Gentle Perry worried but Wild Perry kept saying he was fine but Brooke wasn't sure.

"Uncle Doofy?

What's the surprise?" Amore asked him.

Brooke laughed at that as she didn't call him Dad like both Gentle and Wild Perry did but she saw a smile on Doofy's face.

"We now have our own indoor pool!" he said.

Amore and Gentle Perry were jumping up and down in excitement but Jordon noticed that Wild Perry wasn't excited but to him, the room was spinning as he felt light headed and fainted.

Doof was nervous as he caught him but was scared but felt his head as he had a high temperature like Roxy but felt bad for him.

But he had to call a doctor but headed to Wild Perry's room but Roxy woke up hearing him enter but wondered what was wrong with Wild Perry.

"He has your germs.

He fainted while we were having lunch.

I called a doctor." he told her.

Roxy felt bad for giving Wild Perry her germs but she then nuzzled him gently as he was moaning in his sleep.

* * *

Wild Perry's eyes fluttered open slowly as he wasn't feeling so good but saw he was in bed beside Roxy but he was coughing a lot but she was relieved seeing him awake as she'd been worried for him.

"Hey.

What's wrong with me?" he asked weakly.

"You have platypus flu.

You caught my germs.

I'm really sorry." she said coughing.

|"It's okay Roxy.

You didn't mean it." he answered weakly.

Doof then entered as he came with juice and Kleenex in hand but was wearing a hospital mask over his face as he didn't wish to get sick himself as he had to look after both Gentle and Wild Perry along with Amore.

"T-Thanks Doofy.

I feel like a big germ." Wild Perry said drinking a little.

"Aww but you're my germ." Doofy said.

Roxy smiled at Doof.

He was a very good father to both Gentle and Wild Perry unlike Kari.

She then closed her eyes in sleep.

Doof then left them alone.

* * *

Brooke smiled watching Jordon playing with both Amore and Gentle Perry in the pool while she was making snacks but knew it was almost time for both Amore and Gentle Perry's naps but saw Doof grabbing his wallet as he was going to get Wild Perry's medicine but Jordon then entered the kitchen along with Amore and Gentle Perry but were dried off.

"Daddy?

Is my brother okay?" Gentle Perry asked.

"He's still not very well.

He's asleep and out of it." he answered.

Jordon was then going with him to the mall.

Amore saw a worried look on Gentle Perry's face.

"He'll be okay." she said.

He hoped she was right as they headed to their room but he peeked into his brother's room seeing him asleep and he wanted to make something to cheer him up but would make him a card when he woke up from his nap.

* * *

Doof smiled as he had gotten Wild Perry's medicine but wanted to get him something to cheer him up as Jordon was doing the same for Roxy as they wouldn't be going home until Roxy was well enough to travel but he saw Doof getting a catcher's mitt and a baseball cap along with candy and some all ages manga knowing the messy turquise furred male loved playing Kingdom Hearts on his laptop and loved the manga but he hoped things were okay.

"


	50. Proving He Is A Great Father

**A/N**

**Here's more and we're now at fifty chapters!**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and they'll get better.**

**Doofy's in a funk thanks to Monobrow as he bumped into him at the mall but told Doofy he was a bad father that couldn't control Wild Perry.**

**But we know he's not a bad father and Vanessa knows it.**

* * *

Gentle Perry was sitting at the table in the kitchen with card making materials but was making his brother a card but had drawn them playing baseball on the front knowing his brother liked baseball but hoped he was okay but Amore was watching TV but he sighed but heard the door open as Doof and Jordon were back with their purchases and Doof brought out the medicine but was nervous knowing Wild Perry hated taking medicine when he was sick but needed to think of a way to get him to take medicine.

But Jordon saw that Doof was quiet as he remembered bumping into Monogram at the mall and he'd talked to Doof but called him a bad father for not keeping Wild Perry in line but was hiding his hurt but Jordon then saw him put the purchases away.

Gentle Perry had seen the sadness in Doof's dark blue eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"It's a grown up thing.

You're making a card for your brother huh?

It's cool so far." he said.

Gentle Perry smiled a little hearing this but was worried about his brother but knew he would be okay as he wouldn't let being sick slow him down.

He then saw Jordon go after Doof.

He had a feeling he was in Wild Perry's room.

He heard Doofy talking to Wild Perry but then saw the messy turquise furred male approach him sluggishly but fell to his knees as Doof was nervous scooping him up gently in his arms as he went back into the room but sat on the bed with Wild Perry on his lap.

"I hate medicine!

You know that." Wild Perry protested weakly.

"I know you don't.

But I want you to get better buddy.

We have a lot of fun stuff planned." he said.

"Really?

What like?" he asked.

"Like going to a baseball game." Doof told him.

Jordon saw Wild Perry's bill open as Doof gave him his medicine..

"Good boy." he said.

Jordon saw him pet his head gently.

It was cute.

There was sadness in his eyes.

"You're sad about what Monobrow said huh?" he said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"H-He threatened to take them away from me.

I can't let him do that.

He'd hurt Wild Perry's spirit.

I love them so." he said sniffling.

Jordon then watched as he tucked Wild Perry into bed.

He then went to find him.

* * *

Brooke found Doofy lying on the couch in his lab crying but she was stunned seeing him like this as she'd never seen him cry before but wondered what was wrong but saw him fall asleep but needed to ask Jordon what was wrong with him as she left the lab.

She was stunned as Jordon explained why Doof was so sad.

"Dang Monobrow!

Doofy's not a bad father!

He's very loving." she said.

Gentle Perry was a little stunned seeing her angry.

He then went to find Amore as she was in the living room but hoped Doof was okay but heard them and Vanessa talking in the kitchen but didn't understand the big words they were using but decided to go see his brother as he entered his room but saw him awake reading manga.

Wild Perry smiled seeing him as he hadn't seen him since yesterday but wondered what was wrong.

"The grown ups are talking in the kitchen.

Something's wrong with Daddy." he said.

Wild Perry was a little worried as he'd heard what his father had said when taking care of him but wondered what was wrong.

He hoped Brooke or Vanessa would help Doofy.

* * *

Later Wild Perry saw Doof enter but he was feeling very happier as he along with Brooke and Vanessa had talked to Monogram but he let Doof keep both Gentle and Wild Perry as his sons but he hugged him.

"Dad you okay?

You're not sick are you?" he asked coughing.

"No, No I'm not sick.

I'm just happy that I don't have to lose you.

Or your brother to Monobrow." he said.

Wild Perry then put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You're not bad.

Naughty like me but still good." he said coughing.

"Aww thanks buddy.

Medicine time." he said.

Wild Perry sighed but wanted to get better so he could have fun.

Doof knew he must be doing something right.

He then carried him to the kitchen as it was dinner time.


	51. Take Them Out To The Ball Game

**A/N**

**Here's more and Wild Perry's better plus they're going to a baseball game and Wild Perry might cause some mischief there but this was inspired by the Phineas and Ferb baseball song.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Wild Perry was feeling better and back to full health but was excited as they were going to a baseball game as the Yankees were playing at the Danville Stadium but Amore and Brooke weren't going but doing some girl things but Wild Perry was excited as he heard his alarm clock ring hitting the snooze button but getting dressed but headed to the bathroom to get ready but was excited.

He hoped to catch a baseball as that would rock but wasn't sure but then went to see if his brother was up yet but saw him in the living room playing but he was excited too as he liked baseball too.

"You guys breakfast is ready!" Brooke said.

Gentle and Wild Perry were excited as they were racing to the kitchen but Gentle Perry had fallen by tripping over his webbed feet but Wild Perry helped him up but he hugged his older brother.

"Okay you're welcome dude." he said.

They then entered the kitchen but Brooke had seen what Wild Perry had done and knew he didn't like to admit he cared about his little brother or Doofy but knew in his heart he cared.

Doof laughed as they were eating breakfast but understood their excitement but Amore didn't care or jealous that Uncle Doof was spending time with both Gentle and Wild Perry as she and Amore were going to have fun too.

She then saw them finish but Doof needed to get ready but both Gentle and Wild Perry decided to play Catch with their catcher's mitts and an Nerf ball but Amore was annoyed they were playing baseball in the house.

"You're gonna break something." she said.

Wild Perry rolled his eyes.

"It's an Nerf ball doofus.

It can't do much damage in a house.

But a baseball could." he said.

He wished Amore was a tomboy.

Gentle Perry then reassured him she wouldn't be going to the game with them but understood as Amore wasn't into boy things like when he was searching for bugs or playing superheroes or cops.

Wild Perry smiled at that thought.

Doof then joined them but was wearing a baseball jacket with jeans but Wild Perry was in awe seeing their father had tried a different look but Brooke smiled as she thought Doof looked cute especially with the baseball cap on his head.

"Let's go!" he said as they left.

Brooke laughed at the three males.

She and Amore then got ready to leave...

* * *

Doof smiled as they were at the stadium but both Gentle and Wild Perry were bobbing their heads to a catchy rendition of the Yankess fan Code of Conduct but he thought it was cute but was hungry but he went to get snacks but Wild Perry had that look in his eyes meaning he was coming up with something but hoped it wasn't too ctazy.

"Don't worry I won't get in that much trouble." he said going off as Doof came back with treats but knew Wild Perry was going to get merchandise but he hoped he was okay.

But Wild Perry was trying to find a good place to catch a vaseball but knew that he could on the field but only players were allowed on the field but he got an idea as he was pretty good at baseball according to Doof but smiled seeing a spare uniform but had his catcher's mitt with him as he headed to the dug out.

* * *

Doof and Gentle Perry were enjoying the game but hoped Wild Perry was okay but was probably in a long line or at the restroom but they then saw one of the Yankee's players up to bat but Doof noticed the player was short for a baseball player but noticed he was the same height as a platypus but he shook his head but he was curious hearing the commentator mention the player had a beaver like tail.

Wild Perry smirked as he knew that Doof or his brother didn't know he was on the field but he smiled hitting a home run as he covered all the bases but won the game for them against the Dodgers but Doof was in awe.

"Daddy look!" Gentle Perry said.

He saw that Wild Perry had been the one that had won the game but wondered how he'd done this but saw him smile as he had the game ball but Doof realised the messy turquise furred male had been trying to catch a baseball but was smiling proudly for once.


	52. Planning To Have Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

* * *

Brooke then saw them return later but Wild Perry was asleep in Doof's arms but she wondered why he was wearing a Yankees uniform but he'd explain in a few minutes but went into Wild Perry's room but placed the messy turquise furred male in his bed but tucked him in but kissed his forehead.

"Have a good nap my little slugger." he whispered.

He then left him to sleep as he placed the baseball on the desk as he left but knew that he was proud of his son even though he was mischievous but that was what he loved about him.

He saw Amore and Gentle Perry playing but he knew Brooke wouldn't believe him when he told her what Wild Perry had done today.

* * *

"He really played with the Yankees?" Brooke asked.

Doof smiled at the look on her face at his words but knew that things like that never happened to most parents but he liked being an exception to fatherhood but he smiled knowing it was something he could brag using this.

"Yes, Yes he did.

He was only trying to catch a baseball." he answered.

She smiled knowing that something like wanting to catch a baseball turned into something extra-ordinary but wondered where the messy turquise furred male was.

"He's taking an nap.

Baseball tires him out." he said.

Brooke smiled knowing that Doof had been trying to find a way to manage Wild Perry's energy but realised baseball was the way to do it but would try it sometime.

He was drinking coffee but hoped Wild Perry was okay knowing people wanted to talk to him after the game but he'd refused as he didn't want them to know about him or his boys.

Brooke knew how much he cared about them.

He smiled as they were ordering dinner later.

* * *

After waking up from his nap, Wild Perry was playing cops with his brother but he got an idea seeing Doof's walkie talkies as he had an idea but Gentle Perry understood he was adding something to make their game fun.

He then turned the one in the living room while Gentle Perry turned on the other one but they were dressed in police gear but smiled as they were playing but saw Doof enter looking freaked.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Gentle Perry asked him.

"There's a burglar in the house.

Who likes stealing platypi.

We need to proof the house." he said.

Wild Perry then was laughing at this.

"Daddy it's okay.

There's no burglar.

It was something we made up.

For our game." Gentle Perry said.

Doof then relaxed but smiled.

"That's a relief.

Don't scare me like that again!" he said.

"Okay Daddy." Gentle Perry said.

He knew they were just playing.

Amore was having a sleepover at a friend's house meaning they had the house to themselves and Doof was planning to have fun with his boys without Amore there as he wasn't into girly things but Brooke didn't take it as an insult.

Gentle and Wild Perry were having a pillow fight in the living room but laughing and having fun but Doof knew that they were very close as brothers but he knew that they were becoming a family sort of.

He then was humming making hot fudge sundaes for dessert but was putting them in the fridge but Brooke knew they'd be hyper tonight but didn't mind as Amore wasn't here but Vanessa was still here.

"Maybe she'll turn into a bat after the sun goes down." Wild Perry said.

Doof laughed at his coment.#

He then heard the doorbell as dinner was here...


	53. Boy's Night In

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yes he will remember tht day for the rest of his life.**

**They're having a boy's night in but Peter showed up to try and bring both Gentle and Wild Perry but Wild Perry will kick his butt since you know nobody in their right mind messes with Gentle Perry or Doofy.**

* * *

Doof smiled as they were eating Chinese but had been playing laser tag but were exhausted but Wild Perry was laughing at something but then heard somebody burst in seeing it was Peter but Wild Perry didn't look amused as Doof was scared remembering when Peter had made him sad and Perry cry a long time ago before his frenemy was split in two but saw Peter make a beeline for Gentle Perry but that made Doof steamed.

He had a rule that nonody in their right mind picked on his brother or Doofy and right now Peter was going to have to learn as he was using his fighting skills but Peter was scared as Wild Perry cracked his knuckles.

"Why care about him?

He's nothing but a loser!" Peter said.

Wild Perry growled angrily hearing that.

"He's not a loser doofus." he said punching him and knocking him out but he came to and left scared out of his mind but Doof had half a mind to punch Monogram in the face but Wild Perry didn't want him to get in trouble but he saw Gentle Perry shaking as he'd been scared but both Doof and Wild Perry hugged him.

"It's okay dude.

He won't come back." he assured him.

He relaxed knowing this was true as Doof had an idea knowing Wild Perry always wanted to start a band as Gentle Perry liked his idea as he grabbed the guitar as Wild Perry brought his drums into the front room as Doof was setting up a mic but he was singing a punk song but they were in awe at well they fit together but afterwards were laughing and putting their things back.

"Let's go play some Kinect." Gentle Perry said.

Wild Perry agreed as they headed to his room.

* * *

Wild Perry laughed as they were playing Dance Central on Kinect but was amazed knowing Doof was good at it but knew he was a good dancer for aome odd reason but were having fun but then the power went out making Gentle Perry whimper.

"It's okay buddy.

It's just a power outage.

Go get the tent.

We can pretend we're going camping." Doof said.

Wild Perry agreed but went to get the tent along with matches and candy as he wanted to make smores like on the camping trip they'd taken a while ago but Doof was in awe seeing the messy turquise furred male but he had flashlights with him but Doof was making shadow puppets as Gentle Perry was NAZED.

"How're you doing that Doofy?" he asked him.

"You can do it as well.

By using your hands to make shapes." he answered.

He then tried it but made a butterfly.

"Wow that's cool." he said.

Wild Perry smiled as he knew their father was making his brother feel safe in the dark until the power came back on but something told him it wouldn't until the morning but knew they could have fun as they were imagining they were in the woods.

He then was making smores but Doof knew that he was good at cooking things.

"Thanks buddy.

You're being a big help to me and your brother." he said.

Wild Perry smiled hearing that.

* * *

Brooke smiled as she came home seeing the three males in sleeping bags knowing they found our about the power cut and had been using the tent to pretend they were camping but let them sleep but went to make breakfast but sh knew they were becoming a family but just didn't know it...


	54. Preparing to Celebrate

**A/N**

**Here's more and I time skipped it to July but Doofy and his family are going to a party but Doofy's entire family are there and you can bet Wild Perry is gonna cause havoc.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yeah Wild Perry cooked smores using fire but it was cute they went camping in their house.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and yes Wild Perry is the first mammal in history to hit a home run but Roxy's also visiting and they're going to have fun.**

* * *

A month had passed and it was July but that weekend was the 4th of July and an important holiday but Doof was nervous as his family were having a BBQ but Roger had invited him and his family but Vanessa and Brooke knew how much he didn't like his brother but they knew he'd be jealous as Doof was a father and Roger probably didn't have any kids but Doof smiled as he knew this was true but he smiled as he had a feeling Wild Perry would cause mischief but didn't mind but knew they were getting dressed while they were making breakfast but heard the doorbell ring.

Brooke answered it but smiled seeing Jordon and Roxy enter as they were visiting again but Roxy was wearing a star spangled cap with jeans with stars on the hem.

But Roxy had a surprise for Wild Perry as Jordon had decided to move to Danville but wouldn't be moving until the end of Summer so she could start school but would be in 5th Grade which meant she and Wild Perry wouldn't be in the same class as her.

Doof was in awe hearing Jordon tell him he would be moving to Danville at the end of Summer but he knew that Wild Perry would be happy as he got lonely sometimes but Jordon knew that as Roxy was the same.

He then saw Wild Perry come out dressed like a kick ass cool cowboy wearing a star spangled cowboy hat with biker boots but had toy guns in his holsters but he looked cool.

"Roxy you're here!" he said hugging her.

She laughed as she saw his cool gear.

"You look cool dude." she said kissing him.

He blushed as Jordon laughed.

"You should dress like me.

We'll be all matchy and stuff." he told her.

"Okay." she said giggling.

Brooke smiled as it was cute.

Doof smiled as he went to check on Gentle Perry.

* * *

Roxy was in awe as she listened to Wild Perry tell her about playing with the Yankees but she knew he was probably talented at baseball but she decided to tell him her surprise but he was in awe hearing she was moving to Danville at the end of Summer but he hugged her but she couldn't wait until then.

"So where are we going?" she asked him.

"To a 4th of July party at Danville Park.

Doofy's family are hosting it.

But Doofy seems nervous about it." he answered

Jordon then saw them come out as Roxy was wearing an identical cowboy hat to Wild Perry but was wearing a rodeo belt with a white shirt with a black waist coat but fingerless gloves on her jet black furred paws which had a star on them but thought she looked awesome and that they looked cute but Gentle Perry was nervous as he was wearing a brown cowboy suit but he wondered where Doof was.

"He's in his room getting ready." Brooke said.

Jordon knew that Doof was scared of going to a party where his whole family were there knowing they would be mean or make fun of him but he decided to go talk to him but Amore was wearing a pink shirt and jeans with sneakers.

"Aw man she's killing the mood!" Wild Perry said.

Roxy agreed as she and Wild Perry had toy guns but she saw Wild Perry go to get something as Gentle Perry knew that he was getting his Nerf gun but he overheard Doof and Jordon talking.

"_Dad's scared of going there?_

_I'll protect you._

_It's what a sheriff does."_ he thought.

He remembered from Brooke that his father's family were a pack of bullies who never saw how cool he was but would protect him if they tried anything but he saw Roxy hug him but wondered what was wrong along with Gentle Perry.

"Doofy's really scared about going.

His family were jerkwads to him.

I'm gonna protect him." he said.

Gentle Perry smiled knowing his big brother would keep their father safe from harm but Doof and Jordon joined them along with Brooke and Vanessa but both Gentle and Wild Perry hugged him.

Jordon smiled as it was a confidence hug.

"Aww thanks guys.

I think I can do it." he said.

"Yeah Daddy.

Besides we'll all help." Gentle Perry said.

Vanessa smiled.

"Let's go." she said.


	55. Standing Up For Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Toon 92 likes as he's given me more ideas for this chapter.**

**They're finally at the party but Wild Perry's gonna start his usual antics but also stand up for Doofy.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof was nervous as they arrived at Danville Park but was taking a deep breath as Vanessa understood knowing how being around their relatives made him nervous but he was holding Gentle Perry's paw as Wild Perry was behind them as well as Brooke, Jordon and Roxy were but was being his usual self as he saw Doof's family but growled as Roxy knew he was being protective of Doof the same way with Gentle Perry.

But Roger watched as his brother and his little family were here but hugged Doof but Gentle Perry was hiding behind Doof's back but Wild Perry understood knowing his little brother was shy but he smiled evilly knowing Roger was a schitnzel.

"Your kids are cute.

You think you can take us in the baseball game?" he asked.

Doof's eyebrows twitched nervously but then saw Wild Perry wink as Gentle Perry smiled knowing his big brother was an natural at baseball as a smile crossed Doof's face.

"Yes, Yes I can Roger." he answered.

Gentle and Wild Perry along with Amore and Roxy headed to the playground but Wild Perry gave Doof a wink giving him a little confidence.

Doof then went with Brooke to mingle but she hugged him knowing he was scared but was doing very well.

She knew that Wild Perry was watching over him.

* * *

In the playground, Amore was hanging out with Roger's daughter who was the same age as her but was playing on the swings but was curious about Amore's siblings.

"I think your siblings are cool." Amy said.

"Well the one in the brown cowboy suit is like us.

He's okay.

But my big brother is trouble.

You'd better stay away from him.

He'll probably ruin the party." she told her.

"Cool Nerf!" she said going over to them.

Wild Perry and Roxy were pretending they were in the Wild West fighting bad guys and protecting people who needed them like Doof but saw Amy come over but Gentle Perry was nervous.

"Can I play?

I like this kind of stuff.

I have an Nerf gun at home.

My Daddy wouldn't let me bring mine." she said.

"Hey you're cool.

For one of my sister's friends.

I hope baseball's soon.

It's gonna rock!" he said.

"Wow you play baseball too?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I even played with the Yankees." he replied.

"You're the one!

That helped beat the Dodgers.

That was awesome.

You have to be on my team." she said.#

"Is your Dad gonna be on your team?" Wild Perry asked.

Amy nodded as he sighed.

"I'd like to.

But I need to play on my Dad's team.

He needs the win." he replied.

Amy then went back to Amore.

Roxy saw a little sadness in his eyes.

"You okay?

That was very brave of you.

Let's go see if Doofy's okay." Roxy said.

* * *

Wild Perry then heard Doof's parents saying to Doof how he was a failure and that they had disowned him and still loved Roger but Roxy saw Wild Perry saw tears fall from Doof's eyes making him mad knowing that nobody messed with either his little brother or Doofy but Roxy then saw him lunge at Doof's parents biting and scratching them but Doof was in awe as Wild Perry threw pie at them and making them fall into the fountain making him laugh uncontrollably as Roxy high fived him.

He then felt Doof hug him after hearing what his elest son had said to his parents about Doof being a wonderful person and their loss for not having him in their family.

"Thanks buddy.

You ready for the baseball game?" he said.

"Yeah let's bring Roger some pain!" he told him.

But they were hungry as they headed to the food area as the hot dogs were ready but Wild Perry had made bratwurst dogs as he knew Doof hated hot dogs but smiled blushing.

But he noticed that his brother wasn't here.

"He's at the playground." Jordon answered.

He was nervous as he saw that Amore was with Amy at the bouncehouse.

He was mad that Amore had ditched his little brother like that.

He then grabbed a hot dog for him and headed to the playground.

* * *

Wild Perry found his little brother on a swing but his hat covered his eyes so nobody would see he was sad but he looked up seeing his brother there which made him feel a little better but the messy turquise furred male wondered what had made him upset.

"I don't have any friends.

Nobody will play with me." he said sniffling.

"Aww that's not true buddy.

Besides when we go to school, you'll make friends.

Besides I need you on our baseball team." he said.

He then saw his brother eating the hot dog.

He then hugged him.

"Thanks.

You're a good big brother." he said.

He blushed as the rest of the food was ready.

He and Gentle Perry then were racing over to where Doof was with Jordon as they were getting plates of food but the two brothers joined them but were putting things on their plates but Doof knew that Wild Perry would have lots of energy for playing baseball but they were sitting under a shady oak tree but Doof saw the look on Roger's face seeing their parents all messed up and wet.

Brooke smiled knowing Wild Perry had done this but Doof was laughing.

Amore was with Amy and some other kids their age but stuck her tongue out at Wild Perry.

"Just ignore her." Doof said.

Wild Perry nodded but knew they weren't having dessert until after the baseball game but Roger was angry knowing that Wild Perry was on his big brother's team but was nervous knowing he'd done that stuff to their parents.

* * *

Doof smiled as it was time for the annual baseball game but he, Brooke, Gentle Perry and Jordon along with Wild Perry were a team but Roger along with Amore and Amy and other people were on a team but Roger was up as the game was halfway but he was pitching the baseball but Wild Perry swung as the ball hit Roger in the face knocking him off his feet but he got a home run as Doof was laughing but Roger scowled as his sunglasses were broken.

He was even more madder when Doof's team won but Roger was annoyed and was directing his anger at his big brother but more at Wild Perry.

"Your son is a little monster.

He's bad and he'll always be bad!

If I were you, I'd abandon him!" he yelled.

Doof saw Wild Perry was visbly upset as his messy turquise furred body shook with fear but ran off as Roxy was worried for him.

"Roger shut up!

You're just jealous because you suck at fatherhood.

Plus your wife left you." he said.

Roxy then watched as Doof punched Roger in the face but Brooke and Jordon were laughing but Roger had a black eye but they saw Doof's fists shaking with seething rage as he didn't mind when people were being mean to him but yelling at Wild Perry who was just a child crossed the line as he then saw Roxy go bring a few bowls of different desserts for her boyfriend.

"Let's go find him.

He looked pretty upset." Doof told them calming down...


	56. Proud To Be A Father

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**The last chapter was fun to write especially the part where Wild Perry got revenge on Doofy's parents.**

**Doofy is worried sick about him but will cheer him up. **

* * *

Wild Perry was hiding in the back of Doof's car but his hat was hiding the red rims around his eyes as tears were still leaking from his eyes as Roger's words were stuck in his head but he was trying to not let it get to him but it was impossible as tears were falling from his eyes but hoped Doof wasn't in trouble for punching Roger but he knew Roger deserved it as he always overshadowed his father in everything he did and made him feel bad but he hoped he wasn't a failure.

* * *

Vanessa saw fear in her Dad's eyes as she knew he was worried about Wild Perry because he ran off after having his feelings hurt by Roger but then saw Roxy run up to him.

"I found him!" she said.

Doof and Gentle Perry followed her to Doof's car but heard sniffling from the back but knew Wild Perry was there as he opened the car but climbed in along with Gentle Perry but Wild Perry's eyes fluttered open seeing Doof and his brother there.

"We were so worried about you!" he said.

"Y-You were scared about me?" he asked him.

Gentle Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes we were.

Daddy thought a bad guy took you.

Are you sad?" he told him.

He nodded in reply.

"Roger hurt my feelings.

I'm not a monster, am I Daddy?" he asked.

Doof was feeling his older son's pain.

He then scooped him up as he was sitting on the backseat with him on his lap.

"No, No you're not and never will be.

A monster wouldn't stand up for his father.

Or always making his little brother feel good.

Roger is a schitnzel.

I love you buddy and always will.

Along with your brother and sister.

You should just be yourself.

Mischievous, loving and sweet in a way.

I wouldn't want you any other way." he said.

He then felt Wild Perry hug him.

"Thsnks." he said softly.

Doof smiled at his son.

"Come on let's go have fun." he said.

Wild Perry agreed.

He then smiled as he and Roxy were sitting under a tree eating dessert but Doof smiled knowing it would give him more energy to play and be himself but saw Roxy kiss him.

He knew they were both innocent.

But Roger's daughter along with Amore came over.

"Umm... I'm sorry.

For being a jerk most of the day." Amore said.#

"You wanna play with us?" Amy asked.

Gentle and Wild Perry along with Amore were hesitant knowing she was mean like her father and she'd seen how mean Roger had been to Wild Perry just because he was being himself and being a bad sport as Brooke had taught them about good sportmanship when she and Doof had taught them how to play baseball.

"Maybe we shouldn't.

You're a little mean like your Daddy.

My big brother may bug me but he's family.

Your Daddy had no reason to make him cry.

I'd rather play with my brothers than be a jerk like you." Amore said.

Brooke was in awe hearing what the young female platypus had said and was being loyal.

Amy was mad seeing them go off to play.

* * *

Wild Perry along with Roxy and Gentle Perry were tissing around a football but were going to play football but Amore was curious as she knew football was a big kid game but was stunned Gentle Perry was allowed to play.

"He can play because I'm careful when tackling him so he doesn't get hurt.

Besides Doofy and Jordon are gonna play too." he said.

She felt safe knowing he would never hurt her or Gentle Perry on purpose as they were his siblings and he cared about them a lot but didn't like admitting it sometimes but he was happy again but he was quick at rebounding but was feeling a little sad but doing stuff like this made him feel better when he was in a funk.

Doof laughed as they were tackling him as he had the ball but Brooke was smiling as she took a photo using her camera but Roger was watching his brother's Kodak moment and was feeling bad.

He then saw Amy with some other kids.

He then went to mingle.

* * *

Wild Perry was in awe seeing a carnival on the other side of the park as he and Gentle Perry were excited as they loved going to the carnival and playing games and riding rides but Brooke, Jordon and Doof were going with them to have some fun.

Brooke smiled seeing Wild Perry's eyes go wide seeing a rollercoaster as he'd never been on one and wanted to ride it but wasn't sure but Brooke then decided to go on it with him as Doof was watching but taking photos as this was a special moment but Jordon was on the bumper cars with Amore and Gentle Perry as they were having fun as Amore and Gentle Perry were pretending to drive.

Wild Perry then joined them as he and Brooke saw them come off the ride.

"You rode that big kid coaster?

It looks scary.

Weren't you scared?" Amore asked Wild Perry.

"A little but I had fun." he said.

They then went on the carousel as both Gentle and Wild Perry were pretending to be cowboys roping and riding as Doof smiled taking photos as they were being cute.

They then were playing some games but Gentle Perry won an unicorn for Amore.

"Thanks." she said hugging him.

Doof saw it was nearly six o clock.

"We should be getting back to the party." Doof said.

Jordon saw an evil smile on Wild Perry's bill.

He was getting revenge on Roger.

* * *

Wild Perry smiled evilly slipping chilli into Roger's glass but saw him scream and look for water but Wild Perry had hidden water so Roger couldn't cool his throar down but Doof high fived him laughing.

"I've got more planned Doofy." he answered.

Amy was giving the messy turquise furred male a glare.

"I'm not afraid of you.

You're just a little kid." he said.

Amy then stomped off.

Amore was in awe seeing that.

But he had put dirt in Roger's dessert bowl.

He then put some nuts in Roger's clothes but Gentle Perry was in awe seeing Roger dance crazily because of the squirrels but Brooke was video taping it on her I-Phone but Roger was mad as the squirrels escaped but Wild Perry laughed along with Doof and Roxy.

But Roger was annoyed eating dessert but finding it was dirt.

"You rock!" Doofy said to Wild Perry.

"Hey we should upload your doofus brother on Youtube.

I'm sure the entire world would get a kick out of it." Wild Perry told him.

Brooke liked that idea.

But they were watching fireworks as it was the end to an odd day.

But before leaving, Doof wanted to talk to Roger as Gentle Perry was asleep in his arms.

"Your little brats did this to me.

They made me a laughing stock." he said.

Doof then kicked him in the crown jewels.

"Hurt my kid's feelings like that again and you'll regret it!" he said.

He then joined Brooke as he put Gentle Perry in his car seat.

But he was stunned seeing Wild Perry asleep too.

He was a proud father tonight.

Brooke then saw him get in as the car started...


	57. One Unforgettable Father's Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks so much to Toon 92 for reviewing and yeah that Youtube video will be more popular than Doofy skating into a bathroom.**

**It's Father's Day and Doof's kids are trying to show him how much they care about him. **

**I also came up with a friend for Wild Perry.**

**His name is Smucker like the peanut butter but rambunctious like Wild Perry but Carl is his father but he'll be in my sequel to this which I'll be writing soon.**

* * *

Wild Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he was shaken awake by somebody as he saw it was Vanessa but wondered what she wanted as she put a finger to her mouth.

"Do you know it's Father's Day today?

We need to do something special for Dad.

To show him how much we care." she said.

He nodded in reply knowing that he wanted to show Doofy that he cared about him but wasn't sure how to but Vanessa had an idea.

"Let's make him breakfast in bed.

He'd really like that." she said.

He smiled knowing he was the culinary master in their family but wasn't allowed to touch the stove but Vanessa was helping him.

They then headed to the kitchen but saw both Amore and Gentle Perry making cards but knew they were for Doofy.

Vanessa then had an idea as she wanted to sing for her Dad but had an idea knowing Wild Perry was good at playing the drums and Gentle Perry was good at playing the guitar.

"I have an idea for a gift we can give Dad.

I kind of wrote this song for him.

I was wondering if you and your brother would want to help." she said.

"Sure Vanessa.

We know Dad loves music." he answered.

She smiled hugging him.

The breakfast was ready as Vanessa was carrying it into her Dad's room.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he'd been having good dreams as he heard the door open as he saw Vanessa enter with Wild Perry but his eyes widened seeing breakfast but Wild Perry hugged him.

"We made you breakfast in bed.

Happy Father's Day." he said.

Doofy's eyes welled with tears as he knew today was Father's Day and knew his kids were taking it upom themselves to make the day special for him but they were having a beach party but hadn't told Doof yet as they went to get their own breakfast.

Doof smiled at this.

* * *

Brooke wondered if Doof was liking it so far and Wild Perry told her it was going great but knew his father just wanted o relax but that meant not causing mischief for one day but knew that was hard for him to do but he loved his father enough not to just for today as he then went to his room to get ready for the day but he was putting on a shirt and shorts along with a baseball cap as he didn't want to burn like last time but put on shades but knew it was too early yet to go but was playing Kinect but trying not to cause mischief today but would try his hardest.

He then watched the Simpsons for a while but it was funny making him roll around on the bed laughing like crazy but Brooke smiled entering his room later as lunch was nearly ready.

"How's my fave troublemaker doing today?

Got anything awesome going on up there?" she said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

But I'd better not today.

Today is Doofy's day." he said.

Brooke thought it was cute he was trying not to cause mischief just for one day but knew that like Candance going one day without causing mischief would drive him crazy and wouldn't be able to resist causing a little mischief.

"I'll think about it." he said.

He then saw that Roger was going to be there and had an idea as he went to his father's lair and found the Dance your socks off inator that would make anybody dance uncontrollably but it was a mini ray version.

"This should stop Roger in his tracks." he said smiling.

Making sure Roger didn't ruin his father's special day was feeding his mischief urges but not ruining the day for his father but was hungry after playing Dance Central for three hours and walked to the kitchen humming.

Doof was dressed Hawalian style like a surfer.

Vanessa probably told him they were going to the beach but needed to keep him busy but gave that job to Brooke as she was a fan of her Dad but they were eating but Brooke knew he'd like what they were planning.

* * *

Wild Perry laughed as he and Gentle Perry were playing frisbee with Amore but were laughing but they threw the frisbee too far but Wild Perry went to get it but saw the frisbee land by a pair of webbed feet as the messy turquise furred male was curious but saw an orange brown furred platypus with blue eyes but he was curious seeing Wild Perry.

"Ummm this belongs to you, I think.

I'm Smucker.

What about you?" he asked.

"I'm Wild Perry.

My twin brother is over there with my step sister.

You wanna play with us?" he said.

"Sure." he answered.

Amore and Gentle Perry were curious about this new kid.

"This is Smucker.

I think he's new." Wild Perry said.

Smucker nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I'm new.

I was in a shelter in New York.

Carl's my Dad." he answered.

"That means Monogram's your uncle?

I've pulled crazy stuff on him all the time." he said.

"Really?

He's scary." Smucker said.

Wild Perry laughed at him.

Vanessa then saw them playing together but saw Carl join her but she was stunned hearing he was a father but understood pointing to the orange brown male platypus.

"He's Smucker.

Yes like the peanut butter.

I was inspired to adopt him.

After Doofy became a father to both sides of Perry.

He's spirited and likes to play.

Just like Wild Perry.

I think they're becoming friends." he told her.

She smiled knowing this was true.

She was decorating the area where they were having the party but Carl smiled seeing Smucker hula dance but Vanessa smiled at this knowing her brother wouldn't be lonely in fourth grade.

But she hoped that Brooke was doing okay with Doof but realised it was nearly six but heard the cellphone ring as she answered it and it was Brooke but she had picked up the cake Vanessa had ordered for her Dad with almond brittle frosting but Carl decided to stay and help with the grill.

Wild Perry had brought his drums so he could play them for his Dad but grabbed his surfboard as Smucker had one too but the mesy turquise furred male liked this kid.

"Please tell me you're going to school." Wild Perry said.

"Duh!

Of course I'm going.

My Dad's the kindergarten teacher.

Uncle Monobrow's the principal." he replied.

Wild Perry smiled as he would think up many things to pull on Monobrow when he started school but hoped things would be okay as they ran into the water with their boards.

* * *

Doof wondered why Brooke had taken him to the beach but she'd put a blindfold over him so it would be a surprise but she was leading him to where the party was but he was in awe taking it off seeing what his family had done.

"Y-You did this all for me?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes we did Dad.

Because we care about you." Vanessa told him kissing him.

He was stunned Dr Coconut but smiled Wild Perry had made an new friend but was stunned hearing they lived in an apartment and Smucker had nobody to watch him when Carl was working at the O.W.C.A but said they could look after him when he was at work.

"Are you sure?

Smuck can be a handful sometimes." Carl said.

"No big Carl.

I deal with Wild Perry's energy.

I think I can handle his friend." he said.

Carl smiled as he gave Doof his cellphone number but had a feeling Smucker told it to Wild Perry already but Doof thought it was cute he'd made a friend who would be in fourth grade like him.

Doof was enjoying the party.

* * *

Smucker saw Wild Perry growl seeing Roger knowing he'd came to ruin the party on Doofy and that was something he couldn't allow but the orange brown furred platypus male understood as he never let anybody pudh his Dad around but was scared to push Monogram's buttons but he saw a mischief filled smile on his friend's bill.

"Let's put crabs in his shorts." he said.

Smucker laughed at that.

"That's genius!

But I'm not sure how we can do it." he him.

"You'll see.

Let's get jellyfish to sting him too.

I know how." he said.

The orang brown furred platypus watched as he took Roger's Blackberry and car keys from his pocket but smiled evilly as Doof smiled.

"Hwy Roger think fast!" he said throwing them into the ocean.

Roger then dived in but came out later with stings and a crab attached to his nose as Smucker was laughing along with Doof but saw Roger scream like a girl.

Doof hugged him as he'd heard the song they'd played for him a while ago.

"Thanks tough guy.

You guys made me proud again." he said.


	58. Getting To Know His New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more craziness.**

**Thanks Toon 92 for reviewing and love it.**

**Yeah Carl is Smucker's Dad but he's good like Doofy at fatherhood.**

**But he had to go to work so Smucker's gonna hang out with Wild Perry.**

**Plus they're going to the Mid Summer's Festival.**

**He and Wild Perry are gonna have their usual fun.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Carl sighed earlier the next morning as he needed to go to work but couldn't leave Smucker alone as he couldn't be trusted alone and nobody would sit him because he scared them away with his mischief but he remembered that Doof said he could watch hi but he heard something smash while on the phone to Doof but he didn't want his uncle to sit him as he was too strict when all his son was doing was harmless.

He hoped Doof could watch Smucker while he was at work.

* * *

Doof was making breakfast as he heard the phone ring as the DEI jingle was his ringtone but answered it.

"This is Doof.

Talk to me." he said.

Carl laughed hearing that.

"_Hey Doof._

_I have to go to work._

_I was wondering if you could watch Smucker for a while._

_He kind of scared off most of the sitters in Danville._

_Besides he and Wild Perry are getting on well."_ he told him.

Doof smiled knowing Wild Perry would be happy.

"Sure it's okay.

We're going to the Midsummer's Festival." he said.

"_Thanks so much Doof._

_I'll bring him over soon."_ he answered.

Doof smiled hanging up.

He knew Wild Perry would be happy knowing Smucker was coming over to have fun but smiled knowing Wild Perry was going to cause trouble but knew Smucker would be a great friend to his older son.

* * *

Carl smiled seeing Smucker making himself breakfast but was having cereal and bagel with peanut butter but knew he loved peanut butter and nuts but wasn't allowed it all the time but he knew he was wondering when he could hang out with Wild Perry and his siblings but Carl smiled as he was waiting until he was at the table but he saw Smucker stare at his cup of coffee.

"Dad can I try coffee?" he asked him.

"No, No you can't buddy.

It increase your energy.

That's not a good thing.

Guess what?" he said.

"I'm getting a car?

We're moving to Hollywood?" he asked.

Carl laughed at his son's imagination which was just as wild as Wild Perry's but knew he'd be happy as they were already good friends but a broad smile was on Smucker's bill as Carl told him.

He was jumping up and down in happiness as he wanted to get to know Wild Perry and his siblings more but was nervous as he wasn't so good at making friends because other animal kids thought him weird but he knew this was different.

He then went to get ready but Carl made him go brush his teeth as he hated doing that but hated going to the dentist as he normally got fillings.

He then packed snacks and other stuff he'd need including his Nerf gun into his backpack as he heard Carl call him.

"Coming Dad!" he said leaving.

* * *

Wild Perry was chowing down on breakfast but Amore and Gentle Perry saw he was in a good mood but wondered why but Vanessa along with Brooke knew why he was so happy.

"Smuck's coming over." he answered.

"You mean that kid we met yesterday?

He seems cool.

Is he going to the festival with us?" Gentle Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes he is.

We're watching him while his Dad's at work." Doof said.

Wild Perry then left to get ready but was brushing his teeth but he was pumped up because they were going to the Midsummer's Festival and Smucker was going with them but he was curious about him.

He was more curious about how he came to live with Carl.

But he'd ask him later.

* * *

Smucker was in awe seeing where Wild Perry's family lived as Carl smiled knowing this was a good start as they entered but took the elevator up but he saw Smucker was curious as they got out but Carl then rang the doorbell as it played the DEI jingle but saw Vanessa answer the door but Smucker gawked at her as she was beauitful.

"Hey there." she said as they came in.

Vanessa smiled as she knew that Smucker was having a crush on her but knew he'd find a girl his age but then saw him tackle Wild Perry but the messy turquise furred male laughed at him.

Smucker then helped him up.

"Thanks Doof for watching him." Carl said.

"Don't mention it.

Besides he and Wild Perry get to hang out." Doof replied.

Carl then bent down to Smucker's level.

"I've gotta go Smuck.

Have fun and be good." he said.

"Don't worry Dad.

I always do." he replied.

Carl smiled leaving knowing he was in good hands.

* * *

Wild Perry was on his own with Smucker while his younger siblings were riding kid rides but he smiled seeing Doof on the carousel on a horse with Gentle Perry while Brooke was on one with Amore but Smucker was feeling a little nervous especially seeing the huge rollercoaster as he wanted to ride it but saw Smucker shaking but saw it was because of the coaster.

"I don't like roller coasters?" he asked.

Smucker shook his head.

"No, No I don't.

I hope you don't think I'm a chicken." he said.

"It's okay Smuck.

I can go on it later.

Besides I wanna see Doofy throw up on it.

You wanna ride bumper cars?" he said.

"Sure.

I love bumper cars and other thrill rides.

Just not coasters.

But how're you going to make Doofy throw up?" he asked.

He always gets like that on coasters." he answered.

Smucker laughed at his friend.

* * *

Amore and Gentle Perry were playing games but saw somebody approach as they were playing one where they were using water guns but they turned around and it was a female chamelon around their age but was wearing a blue shirt but she wondered if she could play but Amore noticed she was like her and Gentle Perry.

"Hola I'm Maya.

I love the destival.

Who're you guys?

You look cool." she said.

"Gracias Maya.

I'm Amore and that's Gentle Perry.

Our big brother is with his new friend Smucker." Amore told her.

Maya giggled.

"That's a funny name.

You guys seenm nice.

My uncle brought me here." she said.

"That's cool.

We're here with our Daddy and family." Gentle Perry said.

Maya then joined in but won a stuffed animal but she then saw a mean looking Labador around their age but Maya gulped as that boy picked on her as she lived in the same neighbourhood as him.

"Maya you okay?" Amore asked her.

"That kid's not nice.

His name's Max.

He's a bully.

He pushes little kids like us.

He thinks we can't do anything." she said.

Amore and Gentle Perry were scared hearing that.

Max then approached Maya taking her stuffed animal.

"Hey that's mine!

I won it fair and square!" she protested.

"Make me baby!

You can't.

Your friends are freaks." he said.

Maya then saw Max push Gentle Perry as he fell over.

She saw him cry as it wasn't right.

But then Max was hit by Nerf darts as Amore smiled knowing who they belonged to as Smucker and Wild Perry showed up but Maya was in awe as they blew bubble gum but it got in Max's fur along with spraying him with soda but Smucker then got tafft and stuck it on him.

"Nobody messes with my little brother and sister like that!

Mess with them again and I'll make you regret it.

You think I'm kidding but I'm not." Wild Perry said.

Max was locking eyes with him but Smucker saw fear in the kid's eyes as he ran off.

"Wow you guys were awesome!

Thanks for saving us from Max.

He wasn't very nice.

And he's a kid our age too." Amore said.

"It's okay.

He won't mess with you guys.

He thinks he's tough but he's not.

He craves kids that are scared but he's scared inside.

I hate bullies." Smucker told them.

Wild Perry helped his little brother up but he had a fat bill.

"Hey what happened to you?" Vanessa asked him.

"He had a run in with a jerk.

But Smuck and I took care of him.

Will he be okay?" Wild Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes he will.

He'll need stitches.

I'll take him.

You guys stay." she said.

Wild Perry then hugged him.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." he assured him.

Amore and Smucker saw he looked a little worried.

"I hope he's okay.

But I guess it's a good thing.

Because you guys will probably encounter bullies at school.

But let's forget about Max.

Let's go play!" he said.

They agreed.

* * *

Doof smiled seeing his kids and their friends having lunch and talking but was hoping Gentle Perry was okay but very proud of Wild Perry and Smucker for scaring off the mean kid before grown ups got involved but he knew Vanessa was with Gentle Perry.

He smiled seeing Smucker imitate Monobrow making them laugh but heard Wild Perry imitate him.

He thought it was cute.

* * *

Later when they got back to DEI, Smucker and Wild Perry saw Gentle Perry watching Ducky Momo as usual but he whimpered a little as his bill hurt a little but was drinking apple juice but they both hugged him.

"Thanks guys for scaring Max off.

You guys were really brave.

I wouldn't be able to stop him." he said.

"It's okay.

You were brave not to fight back.

That would've gotten you in trouble." he said.

"I know.

Vanessa told me about that." he answered.

Smucker then heard the phone ring.

Doof answred it but it was Carl.

"He's doing fine." he answered.

He had a feeling it was his Dad.

"You wanna play Kinect?" Wild Perry asked.

Smucker's eyes went wide hearing that.

He had a XBox360 at home but not Kinect.

"Yes, Yes I do.

It sounds cool." he replied.

* * *

Smucker was in awe being in Wild Perry's room as he always wanted a room like this as he loved the room and the flat screen TV but the messy turquise furred male understood knowing that some kids lived differently from him but wondered where Smucker lived.

"I live in an apartment with my Dad.

But there's no kids around there.

Plus my Dad's always working.

I just wanna spend time with him.

Like you and Doofy.

Is there other stuff you wanna know about me?" he asked him.

He nodded as Smucker understood.

"I like reading fantasy books, manga and comics.

I like drawing and writing stories and make up my own comics.

I like watching comedy, family and anime movies.

My fave foods are peanut butter, pizza, ice cream.

As to how I was adopted, I don't want to talk about it yet.

It makes me feel blue." he said.

"It's okay Smuck.

You don't have to tell me.

I like having fun.

Playing with my drums.

Helping my siblings like today.

Playing Kinect.

I love watching Simpsons.

Along with anything on Nick and Disney XD.

I like eating lots of things including bagels." he said.

Smucker smiled knowing Wild Perry was a good friend.

They then heard Doof call them for dinner...


	59. Shopping For Hawali

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Toon 92 likes.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 and yeah Smucker and Wild Perry taught Max a lesson but he's in Amore and Gentle Perry's class so Doofy's panicking.**

**Plus they're going shopping for their vacation.**

* * *

Wild Perry smiled seeing his little brother smile a little but his stitches hurt a little but he hoped he was okay but he saw Smucker eating noodles but was liking Chinese but Doof had a feeling he'd never had this food before as Smucker and his Dad were always busy.

"Yes, Yes I've never had this stuff before." he answered.

"How do you like it?" Vanessa asked.

"It's very good." he answered.

Doof then heard the doorbell ring as Smucker sighed knowing it was his Dad but Carl smiled knowing his son had fun with his friend but needed to go but he had to tell Doof something.

"Doof I have to go to Tokyo with Monogram for two weeks.

Would you mind watching Smuck?

I know you're going on vacation." he said.

"Sure it'll be fun." he answered.

Smucker then saw Gentle Perry hug him.

He smiled at this as he left with Carl.

Wild Perry then saw his brother smile eating ice cream but he seemed happy even after what had happened today but he would look after him but hoped Doofy could protect him and help him stand up for himself.

"Where are we going on vacation?" Amore asked.

"Hawali." Doof said.

Brooke smiled as she knew that she along with Jordon and Roxy would be going too but knew Wild Perry would have a blast along with Smucker but he hoped Gentle Perry was okay but would talk to him at bed.

Which was soon.

Wild Perry then went to his room for a while saw they had the Wil out in the living room and decided to play with them.

Doof smiled knowing he liked being with them.

* * *

Doof sighed after he finished reading a story to Gentle Perry as he was putting him to bed but felt bad seeing the stitches on his bill knowing he hadn't been able to protect him but thanked goodness Wild Perry had helped but Gentle Perry was nervous.

"It's okay buddy.

That kid who picked on you is a jerk.

But he's only playing at being tough." he said.

The young turquise furred male was curious.

"How is he pretending to be mean?" he asked.

"Because he's insecure on the inside.

But if he tries anything, ignore him.

Tell me or the teacher.

Plus your brother will help." he said.

He then hugged him.

But he then turned on his night light seeing him yawn and fall asleep.

He kissed his forehead before leaving.

He knew Amore was sleeping with Brooke in her bed.

But he heard Wild Perry laughing as he was beating Vanessa on Mario Kart.

Brooke noticed something was bothering him.

She'd already put Amore to bed.

Wild Perry yawned as he was getting tired.

"Night buddy." he said after he hugged him.

Brooke had a feeling he was worrying about Gentle Perry.

"He's gonna get picked on at school.

I need to help him." he said sniffling.

Brooke understood why this was bothering him because she also got picked on but knew he'd been picked on as a kid but she knew they could help him.

"He'll be okay.

We can help him.

Plus Wild Perry will help.

Maybe you guys can help him stand up." she said.

He sighed as that was a good idea.

He hoped that would work.

Brooke saw him look at something in his wallet.

It was a photo of him with Jerry.

It was cute.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." she said.

Doof sighed as he decided to go to bed.

* * *

Doof smiled as they were at the mall shopping for their vacation but Wild Perry was having fun dressing up like a surfer dude and striking poses but they nearly had the things they needed but Brooke heard Doof's phone ring as he answered it but smiled knowing it was Jordon but heard he was at Danville Airport and he and Roxy were heading to DEI making Doof smile.

"Who was that?

Was that Smucker's Dad?" Wild Perry asked.

"Nope.

Don't worry he'll ring." he answered.

They then left the mall but Wild Perry got excited seeing Jordon was there and raced into DEI heading for the elevator but Brooke laughed at his energy but hoped he wouldn't press all the buttons like last time but he was gone.

Doof knew he was proabably at the house by now.


	60. Causing Mischief At the Airport

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for his review and hope he enjoys.**

* * *

Rozy smiled as she knew they were happy to see her along with Jordon but she wondered what was wrong with Doof but Wild Perry would tell her everything later but he kissed her on the bill but Doof smiled knowing those two were meant to be and nothing could stop them but knew Hawali would be perfect for them to relax but he knew that things would be crazy once they got back but Wild Perry didn't mind as he liked a challenge.

He then saw Doof get dinner ready as he and Roxy went to play some Kinect in his room but he'd tell her about what had happened since she last visited but he saw Jordon pick up the phone as it was for Doof.

He knew it was Carl but Doof was on for a while but Carl was explaining things about what Smucker liked and stuff like that but Doof smiled at some of the stuff but was nodding as he understood.

"Don't worry Dr Coconut things will be fine," Doof replied hanging up.

Jordon then burst into laughter as Doof had called Carl Dr Coconut but he listened to some of the stuff Carl told him but was stunned that Smucker was afraid of the dark but understood knowing both Amore and Gentle Perry were the same but he knew that this kid must be different but knew from what Diif told him, Wild Perry liked hanging out with him.

"Yes, Yes he does.

He's just as rambunctionus as Wild Perry.

You should've seen them yesterday.

They were stopping a mean kid from picking on Gentle Perry." Doof told him.

Jordon smiled knowing how Wild Perry cared about his family.

He knew Doof was worried about Gentle Perry.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." he assured Doof.

* * *

Gentle Perry was laughing at his older brother as he was being funny at the table as they were having dinner but were having pizza but it was ham and pineapple as they were going to Hawali but they also had Pepperoni pizza along with coleslaw and salad but Wild Perry was curious about the pepperoni pizza as he liked trying new things but Doof was nervous.

"I don't know buddy.

It's a little spicy." Doof told him.

"Hwey.

If I can handle somebody like Max, then I can eat this." he aIS.

Doof watched as he ate a slice but saw his eyes water as it was spicy but he then saw him dunk his head into the jug of soda as it was like fire was going to erupt from his bill.

"I told you." Doof said.

"Aw shut up!" he replied.

They laughed at him.

But they were going to bed early.

* * *

Roxy was awake as she saw Wild Perry asleep but she knew it was cute as she was nervous thinking about what would happen after the Summer as she was nervous about starting school but knew her boyfriend would be by her side but she then nuzzled him knowing that she shouldn't worry and was thinking about Hawali as she'd always wanted to go there but never asked but she was humming something Jordon sang to her when she found it hard to sleep.

Her eyes then closed in sleep.

Her arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Doof was excited as he was up at the crack of dawn as he was finishing getting ready for their trip but heard Wild Perry enter but was dressed and ready to go but saw Amore and Gentle Perry come out dressed but excited along with the others.

Brooke smiled as she heard the doorbell ring as it was Carl with Smucker as the orange brown furred male platypus was excited tackling Wild Perry as he laughed getting up.

"Aloha buddy.

You excited about Hawali?" he asked.

Wild Perry nodded in reply.

He then saw Carl talking to Doof.

Amore and Gentle Perry smiled as they were leaving for the airport.

* * *

Wild Perry was holding Roxy's paw as they were in the airport but were heading to check in but had to give them luggage but Smucker was wolf whistling at the woman at the check in desk.

Doof sighed knowing he and Wild Perry were bound to cause mischief as they went through security but Smucker and Wild Perry were joking about bombs like Greg in Meet the Parents.

"They don't mean it officer.

They're just kidding." Doof said.

The secrity guard glared at them.

"What's his problem?" Smucker asked.

"He's a pig.

They have no sense of humour." Wild Perry answered.

Smucker then made oinking noises as they left.

But Wild Perry high fived him as they were getting something to eat.


	61. On Their Way

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and yeah it'll be a wild vacation.**

**I have ideas in my head.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for his review and yeah I like different kinds of pizza.**

**They're on their way to Hawali.**

**Right now listening to Doofy's Backstory while writing but wanna see Doofy do more punk.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Wild Perry was excited as they were eating breakfast but Smucker looked nervously at the planes but Doof had a feeling that he was a nervous flier but remembered that Carl had told him about it and being air sick but got him ginger ale to help but heard that their plane was boarding but Smucker was looking nervous but Roxy saw Amore and Gentle Perry look the same but understood they were nervous as they hadn't been on a plane before.

She knew how scary the first flight seemed but she along with Doofy, Brooke and Jordon would help them get through it and enjoy it as Doof had made backpacks with stuff in it to keep them occupied but she saw Wild Perry looking a little nervous but remembered he'd flown before along with Gentle Perry and Amore.

"It's okay Smuck.

You'll do fine.

Besides we'll be here to help you.

Besides I brought snacks.

Including peanut butter..." he said.

He saw a small smile on Smucker's bill at that as he loved peanut butter but he took Wild Perry's paw as they were getting on the plane but Doof understood seeing Vanessa help him with his seatbelt.

"Thanks babe." he said nervously.

Wild Perry was sitting beside him as he had a window seat but saw his friend looked pale and was about to puke as he threw up over his webbed feet but Wild Perry made a grossed out face.

"S-Sorry dude.

Flying makes me sick.

My Dad told Doofy." Smucker said.

Doof then came over when they were free to move aboard the cabin but he gave Smucker ginger ale but went to the bathroom with him and Wild Perry to clean them up.

"Hey it's okay Smucker.

Your Dad told me this would happen.

I'm not mad." he said.

Smucker smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's okay." Wild Perry said.

They then went back to their seats but were buying soda as Wild Perry and Smucker were having a belching contest but Doof smiled at this but hoped that nobody would be bothered by his son and Smucker having fun as Amore could hear their belching as she and Gentle Perry were colouring but Brooke laughed at the two males as she was showing Vanessa a video on Youtube.

It was of Doof being a rock god but Vanessa was in awe.

"Wow he looks cool.

Like when his hands got stuck to DJ decks." she said.

Brooke giggled at that as she loved that.

But knew that Doof would be worried.

But Doof was asleep.

He had earbuds in listening to Love Handel in lullaby form.

"Awww...

That's so adoofable!" Brooke said blushing.

Vanessa saw this.

"Yeah.

He must be tired out.

Being a father and stuff.

We need a Mom." Vanessa said.

Brooke smiled evilly.

She had a watch that could do anything.

Even make her old enough to date Doof.

She giggled madly.

"Brooke you okay?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, Yes I am." she answered.

But she hoped they were okay.

She saw Smucker flicking peanut butter cups at people but Wild Perry was laughing at him but Vanessa sighed knowing her brother was hyper


	62. Arriving In Hawali

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for the review and she got hit by an age acclerator so she looks older but the vacation is starting.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof smiled as they were getting off the plane and were in the airport but Smucker smiled seeing hula girls as they put flower necklaces on them but they thought he was cute trying to hit on them but Doof sighed but knew Wild Perry wasn't hitting on any girls as he had Roxy but he was wearing a Hawalian shirt but smiled as they were heading to their hotel.

But Brooke knew that Doof was lonely and wanted a girlfriend to be with him but she always wanted to but had to make herself look older but smiled as she had her watch that could do anything but needed to go away so she could do it but knew Doofy would be happy seeing that a female loved him for once even if it was her.

She then headed into the Ladies Room but made sure nobody was there as she pressed a button on her watch as it zapped her and suddenly she was a woman the same height as Doof but her black brown hair was longer but she had curves unlike the way she was.

"Wow I look good!" she said.

She then left but hoped that nobody in her family would know it was her but ran into Vanessa but she was stunned seeing this.

"Brooke?

What did you do to yourself?" she asked.

"Nothing.

An Age acclerator hit me making me like this." she said.

Vanessa sighed as they went to their room but Doof was in awe and blushing but felt his heart skip a beat.

"Wow...

Y-You look nice." he said to her.

She giggled at this but restrained herself but Doof kissed her hand as she went red but understood as she was his biggest fan.

Vanessa then heard laughter as she entered the bedroom seeing both Wild Perry and Smucker jumping on the bed and being hyper as usual but it was cute as Amore and Gentle Perry were colouring.

She then saw Amore hug Brooke even though she looked different, it was like the little platypus could tell it was her mother.

"Mommy looks pretty." she said.

Doof blushed hearing this.

He was falling in love with his best friend.

But he didn't mind as this was one girl that wouldn't leave him.

"Doofy let's go.

We're going to the beach!" Wild Perry said.

Doof nodded snapping back to Earth.

"Yes, Yes I know." he told him.

They were putting sunscreen on but Wild Perry was being chased by Vanessa but Doof caught him as he had help from Brooke putting on sunscreen as they left the hotel room.

* * *

Gentle Perry and Smucker were making a sand sculpture but Doof smiled as Wild Perry was going surfing on his own but somebody was watching them as it was a dark brown furred platypus female.

Her name was Lani but lived with a family of surfers in Honolulu but came here for the surf but she was curious about Smucker as she approached but Gentle Perry pointed to her but Smucker was in awe.

She was wearing a tiki necklace like collar.

"Aloha there I'm Lani.

I was watching you guys." she said.

"I think she's talking to you Smuck." Gentle Perry whispered.

Lani smiled.

"Is that your name Smuck?" she asked.

"That's my nickname.

My name is Smucker after peanut butter." he answered.

"You surf?" she asked him.

"Yes, Yes I do." he said.

"Let's go." she said.

Amore wondered where Smucker was going.

But she understood as Gentle Perry explained.

They then went to play frisbee.

* * *

Wild Perry laughed as he and Roxy were catching huge swells and having fun but then saw Smucker with a strange platypus kid but Roxy knew the orange brown furred platypus had found somebody like him but was happy for him as they headed back to shore because it was lunch time but saw sharks heading towards Smucker but he was able to handle them using karate but he had a scratch on his paw but they headed back to shore.

Doof smiled as the older kids returned as Amore and Gentle Perry were sitting under a palm tree drawing while waiting for them but they wondered who the dark brown furred platypus was but Smucker explained that she was Lani but he smiled seeing them holding paws like Roxy and Wild Perry but he was happy but saw a nasty looking scratch on Smucker's paw.

"That looks nasty!" he said.

"I'm fine Doofy.

Trust me." he said gritting his teeth.

But Doof then began tending to his wound.

Smucker was in awe knowing his uncle didn't like treating his wounds but Carl was different and tended to him when he was hurt but Doof was stunned hearing this.

"Monobrow is such a bully." he said.

They then had lunch.


	63. Having Some Midnight Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Toon82 for reviewing and yeah Brooke will be a great mother to them but Roxy and Wild Perry's relationship is very innocent like Ponyo and Sosuke's and Lani is the same but she wants to be a free platypus and be part of Doofy's family.**

**But I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Lani smiled as she was watching Doof and his family spending time together and having fun but wanted to join them but knew her family would be worried if she stayed away too long as she was looking at her collar as her family had saved her from being poached when they were in Sydney but she then needed to go but heard somebody call her name.

It was one of her human owners as she needed to go but sighed as they were going to their beach home but she'd sneak out and go have fun later but was thinking of Smucker.

* * *

Later that night, Smucker and Wild Perry were preparing to play a joke on Doof by dressing up like tiki gods as they'd heard stories about tiki gods earlier from their tour guide but had made tiki masks and stuff but Smucker smiled evilly but knew that Doof wouldn't be mad at them because they were kids just having fun.

They then went to find Doof as he was at the beach with Brooke looking at the stars in the night sky but they then saw Doof freak out as he saw tiki gods dancing and chanting.

"Doofenamirtz you've failed to pay us!

Now you must go to the underworld." Smucker said.

Brooke laughed as she knew it was him and Wild Perry but she didn't want to ruin their fun but saw Doof begging for his life as the so called tiki gods were chanting a spell when Brooke unmasked them.

"Whew it's just you guys.

That was a good one guys.

I see you guys got inspired by the legends we heard earlier huh?" he said.

"Yes, Yes we did Dad." Wild Perry answered.

"I think you guys should go back to the hotel." Doof said.

But Smucker had an idea as he whispered in Wild Perry's ear.

"Great idea.

We still have snacks from the plane ride." Wild Perry said.

Brooke chuckled as the two young platypi ran off as they'd also put bugs in Vanessa's bed as well but went to their room.

* * *

Smucker smiled as he and Wild Perry were having a midnight feast but he wondered what was going on with Lani as the orange brown furred male was quiet but eating Hersey's Chocolate Kisses and Hugs but Wild Perry was was eating peanut butter cups but he was curious about Lani as Smucker blushed hearing that.

"She's awesome.

She likes to surf." he said.

Wild Perry smiled knowing that was how he felt around Roxy but they were talking about school but they were planning all kinds of things but were talking about things like they wanted to do.

"We should try scuba diving.

I think it'll be awesome." Smucker said.

Wild Perry agreed but he saw Smucker yawning.

But he smiled seeing him fall asleep.

But Wild Perry then got whipped cream and sprayed some on him but couldn't help cracking up but Smucker cracked up waking up as he went to clean up but he yawned as he was tired but Wild Perry saw him leave as he was going to bed but they slammed the fists together before leaving.

"Have cool dreams man." he said leaving.

Wild Perry hen laid on his bed listening to his I-Pod as he was still awake.

It would help him fall asleep.

* * *

Doof then opened the door to Smucker's room to check up on him knowing he and Wild Perry had been planning mischief when they were going back into the hotel but heard him whimper as he was sleeptalking like Wild Perry sometimes but was crying but he was concerned hearing what he was saying but saw him wake up but was crying.

"Hey you okay?

Did you have a sad dream?

It's okay if you wanna talk.

Sometimes Wild Perry and I talk.

When he's sad or upset." he said.

"When I was little, my parents gave me away." he said.

Doof was stunned hearing this.

He couldn't believe Smucker's parents would do something like that but saw the orange brown furred platypus male but he had him on his lap but he was listening to him explain to him that he was the runt out of his siblings and because he was so different, that his parents gave him away to humans.

"You're not a problem Smuck.

You're just being yourself.

Besides Wild Perry's been through a situation like that.

His owners abandoned him and his brother.

Just to be cool.

But I'm helping them.

Does your Dad know?

About this?" Doof asked him.

Smucker shook his head.

"I think you should Smuck.

He needs to know." he said.

He then hummed a lullaby.

Smucker then fell asleep.

But he then left him.

* * *

He then entered Wild Perry's room but found him asleep but didn't have the blankets on but he smiled as he was a cute sleeper but noticed that he and Smucker were alike but different but he then then tucked him in kissing his forehead as he left the room as he hoped they'd be okay as he left him to sleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Wild Perry was having one of his little talks with Doof but was telling him about Smucker having a crush on Lani but Doof smiled knowing that the orange brown furred male deserved somebody who cared about him like Wild Perry and him did but Wild Perry was stunned hearing his parents gave him away because he was too different and the runt of his siblings but he understood how that felt as he and his brother had been through the same sort of thing.

He then was hungry as he saw Smucker join him but was dressed surfer style but the orange brown furred male saw Wild Perry hug him but was stunned Doof had told him about that but knew he understood.

"Let's just have fun, okay dude?" he said.

"Yeah it's okay." Wild Perry said laughing.

Doof smiled as they went down to the lobby to wait for the others before going to breakfast but they were looking at geysers but an idea was forming in both the young male's minds but Doof sighed knowing that look on their faces.

"Dad is Brooke gonna be our Mom?" Wild Perry asked.

"I don't know buddy." he said.

He then saw Vanessa and the others join them...


	64. Preparing tO pROPOSE

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Toon92 likes.**

**The scamming part was inspired by Avatar the Last Airbender that I was watching but hope Smucker and Wild Perry don't get in trouble but they're going scuba diving.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that day Smucker had a hilarious idea as Wild Perry wondered what it was as he explained about scamming but the messy turquise furred male liked it but wanted to try as there were a couple of stallx with games of chance but he hoped that Doofy wouldn't catch them but liked the idea as he then joined in as Smucker was having fun scamming as he won money and prizes but Wild Perry then joined in but won a ton of money.

"Come on Smuck.

We should go.

Before Doofy catches us." he said.

The orange brown male agreed as they went to join the others as they were going to scuba dive but they were curious about this but hoped they wouldn't get in trouble.

Doof smiled as he had a feeling they'd been having fun causing mischief as they got onto the boat but only Brooke, Doof and Vanessa were wearing life jackets for safety.

Smucker was getting excited as he put on his snorkel and did a cannonball into the ocean as Wild Perry went after him but was in awe as there was lots of sea life swimming around but was seeing Smucker wrestling a shark but was in awe but high fived him but saw Doof join them with Gentle Perry and Amore but were anxious as jellyfish showed up making both Doof and Gentle Perry were nervous.

They then were afraid of being stung but Wild Perry growled in anger.

Smucker was worried as he saw his friend fighting jellyfish but was scared seeing him get stung.

But Brooke scared the jellyfish away.

She then helped Doof but he was nervous swimming to Wild Perry.

He was stung but Smucker was in awe.

"Let's go up." he said.

Doof agreed as they came up.

Vanessa saw them go back in the boat but saw her brother was stung.

"He saved us from jellyfish." Gentle Perry said.

She was in awe hearing that.

Roxy was scared coming to him.

A frown was on her bill

"We need to tend to his stings." she said.

Doof understood as they got back to the hotel.

* * *

Smucker was nervous as he was at the beach with Amore and the others but saw Lani approach as he wanted to be with her but she suggested going jetsking as he was excited but wanted to try but was worried about Wild Perry but would talk to him later.

"Let's go!" Lani said excitedly.

He agreed but was hoping things were going on.

But Wild Perry was lying on the beach but his stings were still hurting.

Doof wouldn't let him go in the water or play.

But Roxy was with him as they were having lunch.

She was in awe that he had fought jellyfish to save Doofy.

"You were really brave.

Gentle Perry was telling us what you did.

Do they hurt?

Your stings?" she said.

Wild Perry was gritting his teeth.

She then massaged him gently.

He smiled softly.

"Thanks." he said.#

"Anytime.

You're my best friend." she replied.

"Yes, Yes I know." he replied.

Doof smiled joining them.

He knew they were adorable.

He hoped that he was okay.

But he saw Smucker and Lani.

They were joining them for lunch.

But Lani was in awe seeing Roxy.

"She's my best friend.

She and her owner Jordon are here." Wild Perry said.

Smucker saw Lani tense up at this.

He had a feeling she was hiding something.

He sighed as they were just eating.

But Doof was with Brooke.

They had been on a date last night.

But he had something for her.

It was a wedding ring.

He was planning to give it to her tonight.

They would be going to luau.

Smucker wondered what was going on.

But the kids just ignored it.

They just were looking forward to later.


	65. Accepting His Proposal

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I hope Toon92 likes.**

**Lani wants to tell Smucker her secret that she's somebody's pet but afraid he'll be mad at her but I hope he doesn't get mad.**

**He'd probably understand.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Lani was nervous as she knew her owners were going to the very same luau as Doof and his family but knew Smucker would be upset she didn't tell him she was somebody's pet as it would hurt his feelings as she liked him as he was funny and cute and great at surfing but knew she couldn't hide this from him but hoped he'd understand as she was in her owner's arms but they were headed to the luau but she sighed going out of pet form as she saw both Gentle and Wild Perry hula dancing with Amore and Roxy.

Smucker was watching them as he liked to dance but was going to do the firedance as Wild Perry knew he was trying to impress Lani by this as he knew she liked his personality the same as Roxy liking him for himself.

He then saw Lani join them as Smucker was doing the firedance but Lani was impressed at this but knew she needed to tell him her secret but she saw him comr over to her as they needed to talk but were sitting in a hammock.

"Smuck I'm a pet.

My family and I live in Honolulu.

We're only visiting.

But I like you.

You're sweet and rebellious.

I hope you're not upset." she said.

"I'm not upset Lani.

How come you just didn't tell me before?" he asked.

"I was afraid of being rejected.

Or you being mad.

I don't have a lot of friends." she said.

Smucker smiled at her broadly.

"I'm not mad.

If you want... we could be friends." he said.

Lani then kissed him.

"I'd like that." she said.

"Hey show us that dance you were doing!" Wild Perry said.

Lani and Smucker laughed joining them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the luau while the kids were playing and having fun, Brooke along with Doof, Jordon and Vanessa were sitting at a table drinking from coconuts but Brooke gasped as he bent on one knee and gave her the wedding ring.

"I do Doofy!" she said happily kissing him.

"Woo-hoo I'm getting married!" Doof said laughing.

Jordon and Vanessa were happy but knew both Gentle and Wild Perry were going to be happy finding out that Brooke was going to be their mother along with Amore being their step sister but he'd tell them at dinner which was soon but Vanessa knew this was perfect for them.

She hoped they'd take the news well.

* * *

"Brooke's gonna be our Mom?

Cool!" Wild Perry said.

He along with Gentle Perry, Amore and Smucker along with Roxy were sitting at the dinner table as Doof had told them the good news but Vanessa saw somebody wasn't happy about the news as it was Amore but Brooke knew she wouldn't take the news well but would talk to her earlier.

"So when you're getting hitched?" Smucker asked.

"Before we go back to Danville." Doof said.

Wild Perry was happy getting excited.

Doof laughed at his energy.

He was looking forward to being a family.

"To us!" he said toasting.

They all toasted and drank.

Wild Perry did a spit take.

It went over Vanessa.

Smucker laughed at this.

Vanessa laughed too.

She was well used to his antics.

She hoped things would go well.

The wedding was happening in a few days.

They were looking forward to this.


	66. An New Family Life Beginning

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's the last chapter but the sequwl is coming.**

**I hope Toon92 likes.**

**Thanks to Toon92 for reviewing and you can be the best man if you want.**

**Yeah he learnt not to mess with jellyfish.**

* * *

A few days passed and Doof was nervous waking up as today was the day of his wedding but was nervous but Vanessa was watching the kids as she wanted her Dad to relax knowing he had pre wedding jitters but she knew he'd do fine but knew Brooke was excited as this was important to her but knew this was a day they'd remember for the rest of their lives but Wild Perry was planning something seeing the cake had those icing bride and groom figurines as Smucker then climbed onto the cake taking them off but Wild Perry laughed as he ate the Doofy one while Smucker was eating the Brooke one.

"Mommy!

The two doofuses ate the bride and groom off your cake." Amore said.

Brooke turned around seeing icing on both Smucker and Wild Perry's bills but she smiled knowing they weren't doing any real harm but she knew they could be replaced but Amore wasn't happy they'd gotten away with it but Smucker high fived Wild Perry.

"Let's go surfing before we have to get ready." he said.

Smucker agreed as they grabbed their boards and were heading into the water but Smucker smiled seeing Lani hitting th surf but she knew that they'd be leaving soon but she laughed as Smucker was showing off but Wild Perry was doing the same for Roxy but Lani laughed as they were back on shore but she was happy seeing they were friends.

"Guys we need to get ready!

It's almost time for the wedding." Jordon said.

"Go ahead dude.

We'll catch up." Wild Perry heard Smucker say.

Lani smiled as she put something around his wrist as it was a silver friendship bracelet but he smiled as he knew they'd be friends but heard Jordon calling but the orange brown furred male kissed her.

"I gotta go." he said.

Lani nodded seeing him leave.

She would see him later.

* * *

Brooke giggled as she was wearing a teal coloured dress with sequins and lace but she looked pretty as Doof was wearing a tux and a top hat which made him look snazzy but he smiled seeing Jordon come in as he was the best man but Doof was nervous.

"It's okay to be nervous Doofy.

A lot of men get like this on their wedding day.

You'll do fine." he assured him.

Doof nodded as he knew Jordon was right.

He then heard the wedding music play as it was time.

Vanessa was wearing a black dress.

Roxy was wearing a dress too along with Amore.

But Smucker and Wild Perry were wearing tuxedos.

They were enjoying the wedding.

But Gentle Perry made a face.

Doof laughed as he kissed Brooke.

He laughed as they were having a luau later.

* * *

Lani smiled as Smucker looked dashing in his ruxedo but he had an idea as he wanted to join in their fun but had an idea as they didn't have to stay clean as they would have to for the luau later but Lani liked his idea as they were going waveriding but Roxy was coming with them as well as Wild Perry but they were excited as Doof wouldn't let him drive a car but he was eating it up waveriding as they were going fast.

Doof smiled as he and Brooke were watching them from the beach but Vanessa was helping with organising the luau while looking after both Amore and Gentle Perry but ordering a chocolate cake but it was going to have a candy model of DEI with purple icing but she knew that Wild Perry and Smucker would probably try to eat it but sighed knowing sugar and her brother weren't a great combo.

Jordon smiled seeing Lani along with Roxy, Smucker and Wild Perry come to him.

"Is it time to get ready yet?" Wild Perry asked excited.

Jordon smiled at his friend's energy.

"No, No not yet." he said.

"Hey let's go climb that rockwall you were talking about Lani." he said.

The dark brown furred platypus female laughed as they were going to where the volcano resturant was but saw a rockwall on it as Lani along with Smucker and Wild Perry were putting on harnesses but climbing up but were racing but suddenly felt the volcano shake as a blast of lave went out of the top heading skyweards and exploded but Wild Perry was in awe but Lani helped him up.

"Thanks.

Does the volcano always do that?" he said.

"I'm not sure." Lani answered.

They knew the luau was going to be here tonight but saw the decorations as they decided to help set up but were skateboarding and using their energy to decorate.

They hoped that Doof and the others weren't worried but had to go back but used skateboards to skate down the side of the volcano but headed back to the beach but Jordon smiled seeing them as they went to get ready but he and Roxy wondered where they'd been.

"Let's get cleaned up, okay?" Vanessa said.

They then followed her inside.

But Lani would meet them at the volcano.

Smucker hoped so.

* * *

Doof laughed as he was having fun along with Brooke as it was their wedding luau but saw Wild Perry dancing along with Roxy but Gentle Perry was drawing along with Amore but Smucker was dressed like a tiki warrior but Lani smiled as he looked cool as he got her to dance with him but Wild Perry smiled as his friend looked happy but he had given Lani his e-mail address and phone number but were leaving tomorrow but he wanted this night to be special.

But they were sitting around the table as dinner was ready but hula girls along with a band were putting on a show but Smucker and Wild Perry were hooting and wolf whistling as Vanessa rolled her eyes at her brother and his friend but knew that when they started school next month, the teacher was going to have her or his hands full but saw the cake coming but Doofy was cutting the cake when hot fudge was shooting out but Smucker and Wild Perry were laughing along with Amore and Gentle Perry but Doof had a feeling a certain messy turquise furred male had been messing with the cake.

But he smiled evilly as he threw cake at him and Smucker but they dodged it as dessert turned into a cake fight but the family were laughing as they were having harmless fun.

But Smucker had a great idea.

"You wanna sleep over?

That way we can hang out.

Before we leave in the morning." he said.

"I'd like that.

I've never slept over before." Lani answered.

Wild Perry smiled as they left.

* * *

Smucker smiled as he and Wild Perry and Roxy were going to hang out with him and Lani but Vanessa and Jordon didn't mind as they were watching Amore and Gentle Perry along with them but Smucker heard the doorbell as he'd ordered room service but had ordered pizza and candy but Roxy hoped they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Dad said we could do it." Wild Perry told her.

She smiled seeing Lani enter.

She was wearing pyjamas but smiled.

"So you guys are going to school?

I know you guys will have plenty of adventures." she said.

Smucker nodded as well as Roxy and Wild Perry.

But then Smucker had an idea.

He saw the cannon outside the lobby and was positioning it so tht when being shot out of it, they would land in the pool but Roxy and Wild Perry loved this idea but knew both Brooke and Doof wouldn't be home until late as they'd already packed but Smucker wanted to be the first one but Wild Perry pulled the lever as the orange furred male shot out but landed in the pool as he came up for air but was laughing.

Roxy then took a turn along with Wild Perry but then they saw the lifeguard as he wasn't happy but Brooke wondered what was going on but she saw Doof smile seeing the cannon knowing both Smucker and Wild Perry had been planning this for a long time but was mad as nobody had been annoyed or gotten hurt.

"Come on guys let's go." Doof said.

They then headed to their room...

* * *

Doof sighed as they were heading to their boarding gate to get the flight back to Danville but he knew that things were different as he now had a wife but sighed as the kids were playing in the arcade while waiting but Smucker looked nervous but Wild Perry knew he was worried about going home but knew things would be okay but knew he was thinking about Lani but hugged him.

"I'm sure she's fine.

Maybe you can e-mail her when we get back." he said.

Smucker nodded as they were ready to board but he was excited knowing they were starting school and had a stepmother but knew things would be okay as they got on the plane but were in First Class but he saw the kids in awe but Smucker was reading the wine list but Jordon took it away from him before he got ideas but Amore and Gentle Perry were listening to music as the plane took off.

Smucker and Wild Perry were playing a wrestling game but were kicking the seat in front of them as they had energy in them but Brooke smiled knowing they were just being kids.

She was excited to having an above average family.

But Doof was listening to Love Handel while sleeping but she rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes closed in sleep.

Amore and Gentle Perry were colouring.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as the plane was landing at Danville Airport but he and Brooke smiled as Smucker and Wild Perry were bouncing up and down trying to make the plane move but Vanessa shook her head as she knew her brother was having fun but Brooke smiled as they were leaving but they then got a cab to DEI but they took the elevator but Jordon and Roxy had to go back to London until the end of Summer.

But Smucker saw Wild Perry frown even though he knew she was moving to Danville at the end of Summer but he understood as he heard the doorbell ring as it was Carl but Smucker then hugged him as his Dad was talking to Doof.

"I gotta go.

Thanks for letting me tag along with you guys.

It was the most fun I've had." he said.

"You're welcome Smuck." he replied.

He then saw him leave with Carl.

He sighed as he went to his room.

* * *

Doof then came into Wild Perry's room later at bedtime but saw he was a little sad but understood knowing there was a little change but wanted to talk to him but saw him look a little down as he was tucking him in.

He had a feeling it was about Roxy.

"It's okay buddy.

The end of Summer won't be that long.

But I bet you can come up with chaos until then.

I know this is really hard to get used to.

But I want us to be a family.

Maybe getting split in two wasn't a bad thing.

But you should get some rest." he said.

Wild Perry smiled hugging him.

Doof saw him fall asleep.

He then kissed his head before leaving.

He knew things would be okay.

But knew life had been better since this quirky family had been created out an accident with a splitter but couldn't wait to see what life had in store for them...


End file.
